Alterred Goals
by Sleepyeve
Summary: Aiko just wanted to be a doctor. Living with 2 fathers and a less than grateful thug of a best friend, she tried to enjoy life, play matchmaker and make it into the top highschool. But reality has this weird way of slipping from under your feet and send you tumbling into things no human should ever experience... Like being eaten by a 6 armed monster. Never a dull moment eh, Aiko?
1. Prologue

There is always the point in life where you are asked what do you want to be when you grow up? Like other kids my age I said a doctor. I wanted to help people and make the sick and weary feel well, less sick and weary. Momma said I was a gentle creature and to be careful because the world doesn't care for kindness. It didn't fall on me then that being kind would put me into situations I didn't want to be in. Besides I always had momma and poppa to protect me.

I mean if you had to be cruel and cold to the world what enjoyment would you get from it? How could anyone find happiness in such an odd path of life? It felt like maybe it was an adult thing. That was until we found Takeshi, and I firsthand that cruelty didn't spare even the children of the world. It still brings a sense of pity, remembering how he was.

"Aiko, this is the second time this week. What did that little boy do to make you act like that?" Madame Red asked holding my hand ignoring the glances he got. Madame Red stood at 6'3 and carried a lean muscle tone. He was very male, but an extremely beautiful man in my eyes. He wore a loose cream colored skirt that reached his ankles and thick woolen black top with a long plated scarf. The ground was covered in slush from the constant back in forth of people through the fallen snow. They said on the news it was going to get much colder and snow a lot more. It was why Poppa bundled me up today. "They said you couldn't be my momma. Because you and Poppa are both men." I muttered pulling my scarf down to talk.

When Madame Red sighed I looked up. There was a tired look around his eyes as he stared at me. "Aiko, you don't hit people for saying words. Especially bigger bullies. He could've done more than bloodied your nose." He said lowly picking me up so we were eye level.

"But Momma…" I began touching his cheek with my gloved hand. He simply shook his head, the auburn strands dancing around his face as his violet eyes twinkled.

"You are my kind little Aiko. Don't turn into a monster to save people. Monsters have to do what?" He asked putting his nose to mine which was hidden behind the scarf again. I pulled my scarf down again and grinned widely.

"Monsters have to hide under the bed because no one likes them. And if they come out to get me, you will beat them up." I said cheerily.

"That is right snow bunny. Let's get home, Poppa is making Butajiru." He said earning a squeal from me. Lady Shino made the best Butajiru in the world I was sure of it. And she made it just for us. The thought made me happy.

We continued on our way home discussing anything my little mind could come up with. As we passed a makeshift tent in the alley way leading to home, I expected to see a homeless man or woman. Maybe with a dog. But I was surprised to see a little boy. He looked about my age maybe older. But what caught my eye were his dull gray ones. They looked much too old to be on a child's face. Maybe he was blind. "Momma!" I gasped wiggling out of his arms and onto the floor with a crunch.

"Aiko, leave that boy alone." He warned. Upon hearing boy, he looked up and glared at us.

"We can't leave him here. It's going to storm." I said not noticing the boy's glare. Madame Red hesitated before relenting.

"Hey there little sweetie, what are you doing outside in the cold?" Madame Red said slowly approaching the child. In the meantime I had walked slowly decreasing the distance slightly between the boy and me. He continued to glare eyes going from me to Madame Red then back to me. He slowly rose and smacked his head on the sheet of metal that made the roof of his home. Naturally I was worried as he rubbed his hand on his head with a wince. He slowly crouched back down and I looked at Madame Red again, pleading. He finally sighed and made his way towards the child. I grinned turning back to him slowly before I fell to the ground with weight on top of me.

"Aiko!" Madame Red yelled as a pinch was felt by my neck. I felt the barely touched snow crunched underneath me as I stared up into those stormy grey eyes. He then looked forward at Madame Red and the pressure on my neck grew.

"Stay away from me or I promise I'll-" the boy began voice hoarse.

"You're sick, huh?" I asked gaining his attention, confusion on his face. I reached up and slowly undid my scarf watching as his eyes widened. "Momma says these things keep the sick away." I said sitting up slightly, wrapping it around his neck. His eyes were wide as whatever in his hands dropped into the snow. I twisted my head slightly to see it struggling because of the mass of clothing I wore and saw a broken shard of glass, specks of blood coating it. I followed it to his bloodied hands and gasped. A hand pulled me a little away from the boy and I watched as Madame Red dropped to her knees using the leftover napkins to dab the boys hand. Not once did the boy wince or fight back. His face looked lost and the bright innocent eyes most children are supposed to have were gone. I didn't notice that day, but Madame Red did. Like a beaten dog, is what she said.


	2. Chapter 1

_**HEY READERS~ so you read there will be yaoi, and indeed there shall be but I decided to open it up with the two shot chapter where Hiei and Kurama were first introduced and such, so yaoi will be later. I have read a lot of other fan fictions and often wondered, how would a regular person take finding out about demons and take away the human magic girl aspect. How? Uhm you'll just have to read loves.**_

* * *

I stared at Takeshi in disbelief before frowning and turning to Maya who I expected to be crying or at the very least in shock. Instead I found she didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed. "I… never saw it like that. You think he'll talk to me, Kuro?" she asked looking upwards lips pursed. Adding to my confusion she planted her fist in her hand looking forward with a look of determination. "That has to be it. I have to be more aggressive, but not too aggressive…" she muttered to herself. Takeshi must've been just as taken aback. When you tell someone man up and talk to the guy you have crushed on and stop getting others to do it for you… usually you get more of a negative response.

"Go figure it out yourself. I am trying to talk to Aiko." He said with the same voice as before. It was a lie to chase her off. Takeshi never speaks to me much inside school. It was in the open, as he stated. Maya nodded saying her good byes and making her way towards the door. "Did you really need to be that cruel, Takeshi?" I said turning to face him with a frown on my face . He was fingering my poorly made braid, almost as if he was going to ignore the question. The partially braided strands of deep violet hair, nearly black made a ghost of a smirk appear on his face.

"Did you want to play matchmaker Ai?" he asked staring at me from the corner of his eyes. The gray orbs held a quiet mirth to them and I sighed. "I suppose not, I struggle with my own personal relationships." I said leaning back in my chair, staring out the window. I grinned as he reached over and lifted my chin tilting my face to him. "Your lack thereof, you mean?" he asked grinning now.

"Oh my, you have caught me dear Takeshi. I have no relationships and I spend my days contemplating ways to woo you into my bed so I could lay claim to your virginal body." I replied clasping a hand to my heart and turning away. I was met with a light chuckle as he whacked my nose with a finger. I smiled at him as he placed an elbow on the table and leaned against it, his expression becoming stolid again. "Aiko, normal… females your age are love struck and debating on marriage with the opposite sex. Looking at ways to attract a companion. However you wear… those things." He stopped scrunching his nose at my dingy ripped jeans and faded black baggy long sleeved shirt that hung loosely at my shoulders revealing a just as faded navy tank top underneath. "You know finding their life mates, you however-" he began. I held a hand up wincing slightly.

"Not you too. Don't you do this to me too Takeshi. I don't want a boyfriend, I just want to be a doctor. Boyfriend's don't pass my class for me." I argued swishing my hand about. "But what about Minamino?" he asked suddenly. Any retort I had on the tip of my tongue disappeared and I stared at him. Opening my mouth once, twice before uttering a simple word. "What?" I asked confused. A light dusting of red appeared on his face as he turned away from me looking straight ahead. "He is the school's heart throb isn't he? Perfect I've heard him described as sometimes. And maybe he could tutor you and help get you to pass that class." He said quickly, playing with the braid. At that point I couldn't help it and began to laugh.

"Oh Takeshi, everyone knows I am biased on the school heart throb. Shuichi Minamino may be the vision of perfect boyfriend. However, he isn't my cup of tea. I don't idolize perfection. I idolize..." I was cut off as the bell rung signaling the beginning of school. "You idolize what?" he asked eyes on mine brows knitted. I grinned, standing up. "I idolize, well… prefer... people like us." I answered before pausing eyebrows raised as the doors slid open again and Kitajima and Minamino walked in. "Look at that." I said suddenly staring at them.

Shuichi Minamino was shorter than Takeshi's 5'11 frame, I don't feel I should compare my height at 5'4 to either of them. His movements reminded me of an animal like grace that Takeshi too shared. Where they moved with muscles a regular person shouldn't have. His crimson red hair however was short and nicely kept whereas Takeshi had grown his deep violet out to hit mid back. Both heart throbs in their own right however I felt Takeshi wasn't wearing a mask. And Takeshi's features helped dissuade people from my doll like features as momma called them. I was petite, not curvy as most females, momma says it will come with age. I hoped it wouldn't. I liked being the plain Jane in Takeshi's shadow. It was hard growing up in a family where the men are far more attractive than you, but I enjoyed it. My dark black hair nearly blue under the right light, hung in a sloppy bun, the length rivaling Takeshi's, but believe me, he wore his mane better than I. While Takeshi had brilliant grey eyes that darkened or lightened with his moods, I had regular steely blue eyes that did nothing with my moods.

Maya waved at me and turned to gaze at Minamino who looked in Takeshi and my general direction. "You sure you guys are friends?" I asked my tense friend.

"I don't exactly know…" he said face blank. Emerald eyes widened as if he caught the words too before he turned to Kitajima and shook his head sitting somewhere else.

"I don't exactly know? What does that mean?" I asked him quite curious at how nearly a couple years ago they were attached at the hip. Momma had rejoiced that his young Takeshi had developed his taste in men. However lately they seemed to have drifted. I found myself often wondering what had set Takeshi to becoming more open to my family. And I say my family because Takeshi refused to call us relatives.

The classroom was alive and loud as more students filtered in. Takeshi rested his head against the wall arm on my desk stopping me from studying and infuriating me in the process. "The more you study it the more you'll psych yourself out." He said as I gently yanked the book, cracking one grey orb open and giving me a slight smirk. With a blush I turned away from him, knowing he was right.

"Again?" someone said surprised gaining my interest. "Some students have disappeared again." "I know." the first voice said. "They ran away while we're crapping ourselves here?! I'm gonna go too." another person said. "Yeah.." the next person said with false bravado.

"Missing students… isn't that odd. Why run away at 14?"I asked to myself. "

Yeah, haven't you heard Aiko?" a random girl asked, one of Maya's friends I believed. Another friend of Maya's, Tasaka, jumped in scooting over and staring at me. "I heard of a couple that disappeared too." He said in a matter of fact way. He shied away face going white revealing the freckles on his face. I turned to see Takeshi glaring at lips pulled back in a smile that mimicked a snarl.

"Maybe they went to town. The local area's pretty boring." I tilted my head at the girl's response and shook my head trying to recall if I had heard anything about it. "Yeah right. As if they had the balls for that. Be more realistic." a boy said grinning widely at her.

"At least I'm not as credulous as Kitajima Maya!" she defended quietly with raised eyebrows. "Huh?" a familiar voice questioned. I didn't notice she had wandered back over here. "Kitajima?" I questioned looking at her trying to see if she heard the girls comment. Oh Maya… I thought to myself though I found it as amusing as she did say the most out of the world things. I admired her uniqueness.

"Ah Minamino-kun! What do you think?" she called and my interests perked. Was she going to tackle it? Takeshi snorted and I looked at him. He too was interested in his own way. Shuichi looked at her and I finally thought he was going to start a conversation with dear Maya.

"They might have just left on their own." Shuichi replied nonchalantly, perhaps uninterested in her attempt at a conversation. "He is still up for grabs Aiko." Takeshi whispered with a sigh clearly giving up on Maya. I grit my teeth and glared at Shuichi.

"I have better things to do then go after a clueless and heartless animal like that." I hissed back. Turning to him to continue a conversation I was surprised to see that Takeshi was staring at me. That stare a scientist gives a lab rat after testing a vaccine on it. Sizing me up again.

"An animal? That is what you see him as? An animal, not misunderstood?" he asked then brows scrunched. "I always give people the benefit of the doubt Keshi… but he knows what he is doing. I… just know it."

"Bo-o-ring! That's not it! That's not it. There are lots of other possibilities. Aliens? Vampires? Ghosts? Black hole? A sect?" Maya went on getting closer to him wagging her finger at him. I chuckled at her; it was as though she was reprimanding him for his lack of imagination. The boy with freckles by me grumbled under his breath. His pimpled face pulled into a scowl as he stared at Maya rambling to Shuichi. I watched him amused by the green of jealousy that I was sure was going to appear. It would clash with his blonde hair and dark brown roots.

"He's not funny at all." He sneered.. The girl looked at him face grinning before poking at him. "You'd better give up. It's no secret that Maya-chan has a crush on Minamino-kun" she teased. He merely humphed at the comment before glaring harder.

"Ningen." Takeshi muttered. I ignored it, he used it just as often as he used wench. "What a creep he is wearing his school uniform here, even though we aren't mandated to! I don't like his manners. Not one bit." He continued barely able to contain his jealousy. I had seen it before. In a school with Minamino being on every girl's dream list, it made the dating pool really small. But before I could stop him I watched him peg an eraser at the unsuspecting Minamino who was talking to Kitajima. I opened my mouth to yell at the moron, we weren't kids anymore to act that foolish but stopped once Shuichi caught it midair without looking at it before staring at it confused at how an eraser appeared out of nowhere. The boy gasped startled at the strange feat.

" Wha… No way…" he said face frozen in a mask of disbelief. "Wow… he caught it." The girl said as equally dumbfounded. I simply watched as Maya stared at the retreating form of Shuichi. That jerk I said growing irritated at his damn arrogance. I stood up yanking my shirt down and ignoring Takeshi's protest. Not today Minamino.

As I got to Maya, I grabbed her wrist. "I'll talk to the m-… man." I said blushing as I caught myself. She stared at me pushing a few strands of black hair back. "But Takeshi said..." she began. "Well Takeshi doesn't have a girlfriend or any other friends but me. Don't listen to him, he's going to die with hundreds of cats." I said grinning. She was making steps, I won't let this jerk ruin that. "Aiko." She said with a grin before nodding. As I stepped to the door, Takeshi stopped me. "Why are you doing this?" he asked staring down at me.

"Because, maybe I want to knock him down a peg and figure out why you two had a falling out." I added earning a sigh from him. "You coming Kuro?" I said with a grin. He didn't answer but I knew he would. Takeshi felt it necessary to watch my six all the times. Like a body guard. He said I found trouble wherever I went. Maybe he was a little right.

We trailed down the hallway trying to catch up with Shuichi but I stopped suddenly as an awful scent hit me followed by a sense of… wrong. Dirty. It made me feel dirty and sick. "What is wrong Ai?" Takeshi asked me. Goosebumps had broken out on my flesh and I shook my head. "Aiko." Takeshi called again stepping in front of me looking around before looking at me. "Takeshi." I whispered looking up at him. He held a scowl on his face but his eyes, were intent. Dangerous. "Something is wrong." I said suddenly walking down the hall at a quicker pace. "Wait!" he called going after me. As I got close to a corner I grunted as Takeshi grabbed me moving to the staircase and pulled me close covering my mouth.

"I'm going to kill you and that bastard!" I heard a voice say. The voice made me tense against Takeshi who shushed me silently. It sounded wet, as if it were a death rattle. The sense of something being off grew and I clenched Takeshi's arm tight as my heart began to slam into my chest. He stroked my hair but kept his hand over my mouth. My head began to pound and my vision blurred at the edges. I sighed as the haze cleared suddenly and I felt as if I could breathe again.

"Shuichi… what was that? Don't tell me… was it a demon?!" someone asked suddenly. Maya! I fidgeted once again in Takeshi's arms and he pulled me tighter against him, nearly crushing me. What on earth had gotten into him? I turned my head slightly glaring up at him. He simply stared at me and my anger took a nose dive. The look was frightening, a warning for me to keep quiet. "Takeshi…" I whispered, brows furrowing. He shook his head holding his finger to his mouth. This time I merely nodded. "It's the first time I've ever seen anything like that. It was horrible." She said clearly shaken up.

"What do you mean? Maybe it was our imagination?" Shuichi asked, finally he sounded off guard… unnerved. Had he heard that threat too or maybe it was something else. Had he heard nothing, what had Maya seen? I clutched Takeshi's dark grey long shirt from behind me as he maintained control of my head fingers entwined in my hair.

"If you're trying to deceive me, it's no good. I clearly saw it and you did too. Not only that, you were speaking with it. I'm really impressed! You should go and tell someone." she rambled away. "Ever since I met you for the first time, I knew that you were somehow different from the others. How dramatic! Like a scene from a movie… what's more it happens to be the person I am in love with." she asked. I wish I could see the look on his face. Shuichi made a noise, as if he was caught off guard. The great Minamino was caught. I bit back a laugh as Maya got quiet. Maybe that is what momma meant about fools falling in love. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "You didn't know did you?" she asked suddenly. And with his silence I blushed. The idiot didn't know. And I had been ragging on and on about his foolishness for so long. The fingers in my hair loosened and I whirled around to stare up at Takeshi.

"He is off the market now Aiko." He whispered before pushing off the wall. At that I bristled and walked away from him.

"Hey, Aiko I was teasing." He whispered reaching for me. I looked at his face. A few minutes ago, he gave me a look that was clearly a threat. Something dangerous that I only saw on the faces of bad men who often walked into poppa's bar.

Had Takeshi threatened me? And if so, why did his eyes look as if he'd carried out a threat before. I moved away from him. Ever since Shuichi had shown up, I'd seen a lot of looks on Takeshi's face. When they first met, he looked at me as an ant that had managed to get in his line of sight. They had both shoved all of the kids away from them. He hurt momma with his words one time. And it changed one day, he came home looking lonely. Just as lost as when we first found him. And here I stood questioning. If I actually knew who Takeshi was. He looked confused and I gingerly scratched the back of my head.

"I'll meet you at home…" I said grinning weakly backing towards the corner. He stared in confusion before sighing and taking off down the stairs.

"Hey Aiko!" Maya called. Dammit I forgot I was incognito. I turned to her and grinned. "When did you get here?" I asked grinning and staring at a dazed Shuichi. "You appear as if a cat has bit your tongue, Minamino." I said earning a confused stare.

"Ah, Aiko how… has your day been?" he asked grasping at words. Trying to stabilize himself. "Not as eventful as yours it seems." I teased before looking at Maya. She beamed at me clearly relieved to get it off her chest. But looking as sense returned to Shuichi and that troubled look he had before he replaced it behind a mask, she was in for heartache.

Being a third wheel wasn't my idea of fun, but I understood how Maya felt with me and Takeshi. Not sure what to say in fear that Takeshi would tell her shut up, which he often did. The sun had begun to set and I walked a couple of paces behind them ignoring their conversation enjoying the crisp breeze of summer air. It was cut short as I saw Maya's shoulders slump. 'Minamino you jerk.' I mentally snapped, glaring at his back. She turned around and stared at me, smiling though her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. I smiled at her opening my arms but froze. "Aiko?" she said suddenly as my eyes widened and my body stiffened. What was this? This feeling again, I gripped my stomach feeling my jaws tighten and fingers flex. It felt like a fire was lit in my brain and was spreading along me body. But what was it? My eyes landed on Maya's shoulder as Shuichi gripped it, his eyes becoming darker… the same dangerous look as Takeshi. Goosebumps ran along my arms and I looked around. My body screamed for me to run, was Maya in danger too? "Stay close Maya, Aiko… don't move." Shuichi ordered and I nodded. At any other time I would have been happy for Maya but not now. The air was too tense.

"MAYA!" I shrieked as the clank of metal against concrete hit my ears. Relief flooded my chest as I saw her in Shuichi's arms away from the small man who had just appeared. With a sword? The man tsked and stared at Shuichi. "You were able to evade it?!" he snarled out glaring at them. He wore a long coat belted at the waist. Around his neck was a white scarf and his hair stood up as if he had dumped a gallon of gel into it. He looked at me briefly and sneered, turning back. Clearly dismissing me. Good. He had a sword, I was completely useless at this point. I gasped as the man attacked again and Shuichi moved out of the way again. It was… amazing- he moved so quickly and fluidly. Like a dancer. And I would've been amazed had he not pulled out a leaf and… made a sword from it.

I fell to my knees as I was overtaken by a headache, cross that, as a little imp in my head began to run around my skull slamming into it at different angles. Or maybe it was shock. I gasped clutching my head as the smell from earlier returned. My eyes burned with tears as I bit my lip, maybe drawing blood maybe not. My sense were on overload, I felt on fire and nauseous at the same time. I watched as Shuichi and his assassin took off as if I was far away before turning to look at the slumped form of Maya who stared at them in disbelief. " M..ay..a." I managed before collapsing vision blurring.

"Aiko!" she called weakly. She was terrified maybe in shock.

But I wasn't worried about that. "Behind… you." I croaked out consciousness fading to quiet darkness as a figure appeared behind her raising their hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Takeshi P.O.V:

She was late. Madame Red washed cups while staring at the bar door. His face remained expressionless but his movement's screamed worry. Hell so was I.

"Takeshi dear…" a calm voice said from behind me.

"Lady Shino…" I responded looking at the one Aiko called Poppa. He wore another extravagant robe with his silver hair done up elaborately with pale blue flowers woven into it. In all my years of living, seeing a man and calling him beautiful still unsettled me but there was no denying it either. His sky blue eyes, enhanced by the hints of black and gold around his eyes, looked clouded but I knew there was more to him than I saw. It made me scowl at him. His pink tinted lips gave a smile, that I knew wasn't one of his friendly one. I sighed putting down the Kusarigama. "What is it?" I grumbled.

"She is not usually late like this." He whispered before stepping back and staring at me the smile fading. I hesitated before sighing.

"She is a big girl." I answered staring at him as he gently fanned himself. It unnerved me, he was as male as I yet carried himself more lady like than Aiko or any of the ningens here. At times I found myself referring to him as her. "There has been a case of disappearances lately. Maybe she too has run away." He said turning and sauntering away. I froze as the words sunk in a chill hitting my spine. The chair hit the floor as I tore out of the bar. _'Aiko, you idiot' _I thought to myself trying to catch the scent of the young ningen who had gained my loyalty. My speed increased as I caught the scent of blood, not human. I paused at a certain area eyeing the area. A scuffle took place between demons. But staring at one of the bags left abandoned on the ground, I froze. A slice in the pavement by another bag made my fear intensify. I walked to the bags gently kicking one aside. Minamino, Shuichi. _'Kurama… I should've known.' _I thought to myself frowning. I looked at the other bag several feet from here. The small feather attached to it caused a lump in my throat. "Aiko." I said going straight to her bag bending down and ripping off the charm. "Kurama." I spat taking off to his human home.

The scent of demon blood grew stronger and my chest clenched, was Kurama injured as well? Buildings and trees blurred past me. I had one goal, and that was finding Aiko.

My breath came to me in ragged spurts as I ended up in front of the Minamino residence. I rapped on the door, trying to catch my breath; I wasn't fully developed in this human body, a run like that would never have- I was cut off as the door opened revealing Shuichi who looked shocked. "Kuron-" I cut him off immediately.

"Where is she?" I snarled unable to maintain my temper. He looked surprised and paused looking upstairs. "She?" he finally asked resting green eyes on me. "Aiko is missing." I told him trying to calm the fear in the pit of my gut. He froze eyes widened.

"I told them go home over 2 hours ago… she could be with Maya but out here is not the place to discuss this, old friend." He said moving aside so I could enter. Old friend caused a pang to hit my chest. I shook it off, nay, he chose his ningen over me. I had to find mine.

Taking the offer I walked in and began pacing. Kurama sat on the edge of the couch listening to me spit and snarl about the disappearances and Aiko's possible latent reikan appearing. And he explained to me what events had occurred that caused him to separate from not only Aiko but the dim witted Kitajima as well. "Yatsude?!" I asked confused. Yatsude that barbarian here? He placed a hand on my shoulder, an old gesture used to reign in my anger. And all I simply nodded. I would accept the small comfort from my old comrade. Old friend. We turned as the phone rang and hope sprung within me. Perhaps it was Maya calling to let him know she got home.

I stood behind him listening to the voice. It wasn't Maya or Aiko to my chagrin. Tasaka, the idiot from class who had interest in Maya and Aiko.. or any wench for that matter. "I'm calling because Kitajima still hasn't returned home. Is she there with you?" the boy asked sounding as if this was a waste of his time. It was quite possibly the worst thing I could have heard at that moment. It all linked together.

"Yatsude has them…" I said clenching my fist feeling my nails digging in. Kurama hung up the phone and gave me a look I hadn't seen in years. We were off before the door slammed shut.

I followed Kurama as I had before as thieves. As I did when we defeated the Hideko. As we leaped from tree to tree and at times buildings and walls I noticed a small figure doing the same and I readied myself to create my chain scythe. Kurama however, called out to me. "He is a possible ally , comrade." He said, willing me to trust him. And as I always did, I trusted him and obeyed.

**Aiko P.O.V:**

I awoke to a slurping sound but couldn't get my body to move. It smelt bad wherever I was and I could feel something crawl against my leg. And that odor, it was intensified here. "They look good don't they. I congratulate you" A booming voice said. "And this one? Can take over her body? To defeat the other?" that gurgling voice from before spoke closer. Oh god… it was close to me. The wet pulp on my leg seemed to throb with life and react to the speaking. What was it?

"No. She isn't right either, but a virgin and being yanked into her powers as well. The perfect dishes of the resistance. You have done well. Two virgins one spiritually attuned and this one, it doesn't even matter. However, I am hungry!" the loud voice called again. Hungry? Hungry for what? I thought to myself feeling my heart pick up its pace. "The gurgling voice cackled before the pressure on my leg was removed. I cracked my eyes and looked to see dark green goop being lifted from my leg… with a face?! I held back a sound of disgust as I followed it to the creature holding it up.

"To repay you...You will now become one… with me" The creature said to the faced goo that had a look of fear and disbelief.

"What… wait Yatsude-sama?!" the liquefied head cried out, mouth wide open revealing yellowed fanged teeth. He didn't receive and explanation as he was devoured whole, blood splashing against my leg. I closed my eyes and pleading with my mind to release me from this horrid dream.

The loud gulping sound caused me to stiffen and I hoped not visibly. "Awful, whether human or demon, a woman always tastes better." the voice spat in disgust clearly not satisfied with its meal. I risked taking a look at him and stared completely horrified by what I saw. A creature with 3 sets of arms, one set on either side of his head like a comical set of horns. All clawed with talons sharp enough to rip me to confetti. A loin cloth held together by a belt of skulls covered is lower region and green blood was splattered against his chest. His, I was going to go with his, build was massive- muscle packed on muscle and the feeling from him threatened to make me curl inside my own skin. This was a bad dream right? He looked primitive as he lapped at his bloody fingers eyes squinting and gleaming red. "A little snack never hurt anyone, how about you first." he said walking to someone else. I turned slightly to get a better look. Maya!

"Stay away from her you bastard!" I spat sitting up regretting it as my head spun. He turned to me grinning wickedly.

"You are up are you, and feisty. A delicacy indeed." He walked over to me and I saw his feet… they were hands as well. I stared in horror as he closed the distance reaching down with one of his arms raising my chin with a clawed finger. I was forced to stand up or risk puncturing my face. At that moment I hated him, whatever he was. I grit my teeth and glared at him as he used his other arm to pick me up at the waist. "

What's the matter ningen? You are special you know that?" he said kneeling down placing on his lap, arm? "You can sense-"he began and I spit at him. He paused wiping is face before laughing.

"I am going to enjoy tearing you apart." He said dragging a claw down the side of my face. I bit my lip against the pain. I screamed as he tore off my sweater nicking flesh and tearing the undershirt into pieces. Time seemed to stop as his hand rose up his hand preparing to bring it down and end my horrid last minutes of life. However he stopped and looked around.

"Company." He chuckled darkly. He then reached down picking up what appeared to be a mannequin doll arm and eyeing it before tossing me to the floor. Before I could register what he was doing a force hit me in the shoulder ripping through and stole my breath from my lungs. I cried out feeling the arm pass my shoulder as it impaled me to the ground. The force it took to do that didn't matter. All that mattered was the searing pain as blood trickled poured around me on the floor. I gasped and held back sobs barely able to think through the pain. I didn't even notice the monster taking my sweater and then leaving. Shaking I brought my good arm up to the arm of the mannequin touching it and crying out when the sudden nudge created blinding lights to fly across my eyes.

"TAKESHI!" I shrieked before I succumbed to the throbbing pain.

**Takeshi P.O.V**

"Looks like an old factory…" Kurama said carefully stepping into the building. This used to be an old doll factory that was abandoned after a fire a few year back. The air was stale but the scent of death, decay and blood permeated the air under the smell of burnt plastic, rubber and wood. The walls were stained with smoke and most of the wooden support was damaged. The ground was littered with broken glass and mannequins. Upon closer inspection, there were bodies here too.

_'Aiko. Don't die on me wench.' _I thought to myself glancing around trying to see if her body lay strewn about. "He's got really bad breeding. Mixing dolls with the parts he's been saving to eat." The one name Hiei spoke chuckling to himself. It was a brilliant idea. If anyone came looking they'd think the bodies were just mannequins. Kurama however may have had the same thought process as I. Where were the girls? I froze suddenly hearing the bone chilling shriek and the scent of fresh blood hit me. My body tensed, eyes widening as I heard the gut wrenching call.

"TAKESHI!" A hand on my shoulder kept me steady but it wouldn't do much for me. I paused to see if I heard anything else, but there was only silence nothing else.

"You're dead." A voice said from behind us as a fist slammed into the ground where we once were. My chain scythes were already in hand and I prepared to charge seeing red before a hand shot out stopping me. "Kuram-" I snarled but he looked at me, sympathy apparent in his eyes. I quickly looked at Yatsude, Kurama was right. What good was I in finding the girls, if I was a corpse? "You guys are stubborn." Yatsude said grinning standing by the crater he had dust created, cement dust falling from his hands.

Hiei opened his mouth first. "I'll ask you just once, what is the name of that ice maiden you ate?" he asked. An ice maiden… how would have Yatsude got his hand on one of those.

"Oh? And why should I tell you?" Yatsude joked grinning slyly. I increased my grip on the scythes gritting my teeth.

"Your underling grabbed 2 girls earlier this day… where are they?" Kurama asked trying to maintain his composure. I should be managing these emotions better. Damn ningen and ningen influence. This time Yatsude answered.

"Hm? You know them? I'm sorry…" he said and those words set my blood pumping. In two hands he held 2 Items. One was a bloody half eaten foot. The other Aiko's sweater, drenched and dripping with blood. "Were they your friends? The one with those cold blue eyes, she was just as delicious as she was feisty. Warmed me right up." He said laughing.

Aiko. Shock hit me first, followed by a sense of loss then anger. "BASTARD!" Kurama shouted lunging for Yatsude attacking with his leaf blade. I followed suit fueled by anger and sorrow. Aiko. The clang of my attack being blocked reverberated up my arm nearly making my drop the scythe. Hiei had joined I as well. There was no coordination in my movements, just swinging and attempting to hack each attack blocked by Yatsude. The blow that sent me flying I did not expect as a pain to my side helped clear the haze. **_'Korunue. It's useless if we attack him separately. Listen up.' _**Kurama projected into my mind. I wiped the blood from my chin, reverting into old habits. Youko never led me astray, I followed his instruction.

We were to be diversions Hiei flitting from behind one of us to behind another. Once again we all attacked him at the same time in a frenzy constantly dodging. The haze of emotions disappeared and all I cared about was thoroughly ending this excuse of a demon. As Kurama and I weaved around each other we saw the grin on Yatsude's face. And then I used my minor arsenal. Illusion. A doll was tossed just a Kurama launched himself at Yatsude. "You're new at this, aren't you?" Yatsude said, full of himself. But still a primitive demon. " I've seen through your stupid plan!" he roared as he swung at the doll dropping his guard and leaving himself open in his brief moment of overconfidence. "Damn." He said realizing his error. As planned, I went for the legs feeling the blades of the scythe tear through flesh, muscle and bone with a feeling of satisfaction. I watched as his body collapsed into pieces wanting more from it, for Aiko. It wasn't enough, I needed more.

"Not bad… As a reward, I'll tell you. The girls they are safe. As for the Ice maiden, if I really did eat one…I wouldn't have lost…" I didn't wait for anything else. I went on a search for Aiko.

The factory was in decrepit condition holes littering the floor boards of the upper floor. Searching through it, I fought the relief that flooded my sense telling myself to keep focused. She was, I thought, she was gone. Another one of life's sick and twisted jokes to make me pay for my sins of my past and for escaping death. I made it to a room with lights and skidded to a halt baring my teeth. There was Kurama's ningen, no harm upon her. But Aiko… I wish I could've butchered the bastard again. She lay on her back in a growing puddle of blood, tear streaks on the blood coating portions of her face. A mannequin hand lay embedded in her shoulder probably impaling her to the rotten, weathered wood beneath her. "Kuronue… I can help mend her wounds. And we can use the mugen-" Kurama began. "Heal her. Keep that damn pollen away from her." I snarled kneeling in her blood checking for a pulse. It was faint but there. She looked peaceful and I pushed her hair from her face. "I don't think-" I turned to him and let him know how serious I was about the idea. He dropped it nodding and getting to work on her wounds. You are okay Aiko. I think I said it more to assure myself.

**Aiko P.O.V:**

Warmth… that is what I felt warmth. Hands rested behind my knees and shoulders. Someone was carrying me and the smell. Takeshi. I opened my eyes groggily staring at Takeshi who glanced at me briefly and gave me the keep quiet look. I didn't have anything to say. "That's a mugen-flower pollen… You're erasing her memories?" a deeper toned voice asked, I didn't know who it was, I didn't care.

"It's for her own good." A familiar face asked, but I was so exhausted I didn't want to match the face. "And you, your ningen pet? Forcing her to keep her memories?" the unknown voice asked again.

"I'll let her decide." Takeshi answered without a trace of emotion in his voice. Erase memories? I didn't ask, I didn't want to know why my concept of reality had been ripped from under me.

_**Hello Readers! This is my first fan fiction project so, I am new around here. Any criticism is welcome, but keep it professional. =^.^= Currently looking for a beta reader so PM and let's make this author break her fan fiction cherry. Reviews very much appreciated.**_

_**Ivy**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We arrived home late, Takeshi taking the longer route to avoid the patrons at the bar. I barely remembered being taken upstairs. But I registered the sounds of a sliding door and a gasp. "Aiko! My baby." A voice said. The fuzz cleared then and tears sprang to my eyes. "Momma…" I whispered looking into those deep violet eyes of his, bottom lip quivering. Was I dead? Was this real? "Lower her Takeshi." He ordered. Takeshi didn't respond but gently went to his knees. I reached out and touched both their faces; shaking believing that upon contact they would both disappear. Warm flesh greeted my touch and I inhaled loudly fighting back tears. Takeshi grunted as I sprung up ignoring my aches and hugging him tightly. I felt momma's soft hands running through my hair, gasping as it they got caught on dried blood.

"Is this… hers?" he asked then voice shaky. I felt Takeshi nod, as his hand kneaded my back, breath hitting the outer shell of my ear. I just nuzzled deeper into the hollow of his neck, sniffling and gripping his shirt. "It's so much…" Momma said before joining in on the hug. "You are both home now and safe. Go bathe and go calm her while I tell your father." He said standing up. I turned quickly grabbing a fist full of his dark auburn hair before pausing realizing I had messed it up.

"I'm sorry…" I began more tears forming. Momma smiled at me wiping my face, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh sugar, don't you worry." He said before standing up and walking out.

I sat on the underwater bench in the bathhouse themed tub, shivering though I knew the water was heated. Takeshi gently poured water onto me again assisting in washing my hair and body. I held back a sob as I saw the water come out dark red fading to a pink. He must've sensed it because he pulled me up so I was standing facing him. The water came to just above my waist, distorting any images below, but he didn't do it to be a pervert. He lathered up a rag and began washing the dried remnants of blood off me as I stared blankly at the wall. He hadn't said much to me nor I to him. It went by quietly as he completed washing me. As he began to rise to grab me a towel I called his name softly. He paused and looked at me with an unreadable expression, eyes a dark metallic gray. "Is he dead?" I asked feeling my face distort into a scowl. He didn't ask who or even look shocked; he just nodded eyes growing darker. "Good." I snarled, digging my nails into my palms feeling the skin break.

"Would you like to discuss it?" he asked rising and grabbing a towel. I exited the water before he turned around and I spoke lowly. "Did you kill him?" I asked as he turned around, eyes widening slightly either at my nudity or question. He nodded walking back to me and wrapping the towel around me beginning to dry me. I raised my hand up and touched his cheek softly. "Teach me how…" I said as his eyes met my own. "No." he said through clenched teeth. "Please!." I begged voice cracking. "Don't let me go into another situation like that Takeshi. Help me keep from being helpless again. I WANT TO… I want to kill him for taking this from me." I ended clutching his shirt. The towel fell and I gasped as Takeshi pulled me flush against him. "I can make you forget it all, like this never happened. And you'd go on like normal." He said lifting my face up to gaze at him. It was a solution, he was giving me another escape.

"No. I am no coward. Teach me how to defend myself… teach me about what those monsters are." I pleaded again, growing angry. "You can't be a vigilante against demons Aiko, you can't-" he began.

"I am doing this for me. Maya's memories were erased, right?" I asked pushing away from him. Takeshi looked surprised but nodded. "Good for her. She received nothing from this; we all kept her safe, we shed blood for her and nothing happened to her!" I snapped at him. I paused realizing I was pointing fingers and lashing out at Takeshi. But he stood there, as if he understood.

"Sometimes we make sacrifices for the ones we care for Aiko…" The situation was unfair, unreal and I felt like I was spiraling. An 8 armed creature almost ate me as I protected Maya, and I was helpless. Even Takeshi had a bruise and busted lip and was covered in dust and ash as well as blood. But he killed that bastard for me, he saved me, he came for me and brought me home. And what was I? The damsel in distress. What had I done for anyone? If I wasn't so weak and collapsed I could've gotten Maya home… "Sacrifices? And what have I sacrificed for you Takeshi?" I asked tiredly feeling my eyes burn once again. He chuckled and pet my head.

"You make sure life isn't boring. You help me remember that this… you help me remember what it felt like to have a comrade who always made life far from average." He said wiping a tear that made its way down my face.

I yanked him down by his hair and kissed him. Control. I wanted control, needed it. He was tense at the initial contact but relaxed into it. I was overcome by emotion, like a pipe was back upped and had finally ruptured flooding my senses. I had never done this, but it didn't matter, one hand gripped a fistful of his hair and the other on his shoulder. I pulled at his lip gently with my teeth before licking it gently, begging for access and he obliged me. I blushed before exploring his mouth with my tongue as his brushed against mine. And I grew more aggressive at that.

I pulled away, breathless and close to tears. Takeshi stared at me with a look I wasn't used to. I released his hair and placed my forehead on his chest and began to bawl. Takeshi was there for it; even as my legs gave out he was there, lowering us to the floor, whispering reassurances in my ear.

He told me everything that night. About the human world, spirit world and demon world. And about himself. Kuronue. And he agreed to teach me how to defend myself and if I came into contact with a demon or human and he wasn't around, how to maintain myself and give me enough time to escape. I wasn't fighter quality, but I learned enough. Yet, Takeshi assured me, I was never going to be too far from him. A year later he made sure he lived to his word.


	5. Chapter 4

A year had passed since that incident and I chose to keep my memories. Takeshi and I had changed in a year, well our relationship, anyway. He ensured he'd keep me safe in every way, and declaring I was his girlfriend made people avoid me like the plague. And the new look he had given himself didn't help make it easy finding new friend's at school either. He had bought a bike, the motor kind, and pierced his ears much to my distaste. I wanted him to stop at 4. He decided making his ears ornaments was more intimidating. In which I responded it brought him closer to being just like my wonderful parents. He had settled at 5. We had graduated from junior high and made it into Meiou High, me just barely with biology and basic health science bringing my scores down. My dream of being a doctor was dashed upon realizing science wasn't really my strong spot. But I kept it to myself.

I stared at him now in the kitchen as he grimaced, looking completely lost. The soft contours of baby fat had disappeared and he looked more chiseled, more male but just as beautiful as Madame Red. His mane of violet hair had grown a bit lighter and made him look more exotic. And with the earrings he completed the mysterious package, thought I knew Takeshi was far from mysterious. More stubborn actually and he had developed a sense of humor. Thank fully before I had to reach and grab the stick from his bum. Probably realizing I was staring he looked at me and arched a perfect brow. I was always confused as to how they grew in like that… "You seem angrier than most mornings Takeshi." I said before taking a bite out of my toast. I had left room for him to respond or not to.

"Shuichi wanted to talk to me about something I thought we had given up years ago." He said carefully choosing his wording. Years as in when they were demons or years upon him meeting Shuichi? Papa sighed and continued braiding Takeshi's hair.

"That boy means a lot to you, doesn't he? Look out Aiko you have competition." He joked trying to get a reaction other than this tense Takeshi who had been around all week. Nothing. My turn.

"It's nothing of that sort, Poppa. Takeshi and Shuichi are merely kindred spirits." I said grinning at him. Madame Red chuckled as I winked at Takeshi who gave a sorry excuse of a grin.

"Bet that makes you happy, Aiko dear." Lady Shino said with a knowing smile. Used to his antics I brushed it away with a wave of my hands.

"Oh Poppa, I don't like Minamino. He has the charm of a feline. All I come to you, you don't come to me. Too high maintenance for a man." I said with a smirk as Takeshi chuckled.

"Of course, you take after you dear mother. We prefer our men, dark and ruggedly handsome. Oozing masculinity…" Madame Red began pulling out a fan and fanning himself with it. I made a face of mock disgust as Lady Shino turned around and pulled Madame Red lips barely touching his.

"Really dear?" Lady Shino asked huskily.

"Ugh, mother father get a room." I taunted standing up and grabbing my plate. They were like a young couple. And it made me happy that they were happy. "Let's go Takeshi. They are going to get weirder." I said with a shudder heading away from the kitchen area. Hearing the chair scrape across the floor, I knew he would follow.

We made our way to our Backyard which in the center lay a large veiled Gazebo that was connected to a larger stage. It was where Lady Shino performed during the summer and autumn months. We had made it to the doors before a voice slurred out.

"Hey Aiko!" I smiled with a roll of my eyes. I recognized the voice.

"Atsuko, what are you doing here so early?" I asked the brown haired woman who smiled at me cheeks rosy as she swayed slightly.

"Ah, I must've slept in." She said swinging her empty bottle around. I laughed knowing that Atsuko made it a habit to pass out at the bar some days. I walked back over to her table placing my tray down careful as to not rattle the plates or beer bottles. If she was drunk or hung over, it is nice to be considerate. Grabbing the orange juice from my tray I held it out to her. She grabbed it and laughed suddenly. "You are a doll. Are you in the market sweetie? My son could use a gal like you." She teased before drinking the orange juice. Takeshi made a sound under his breath that I was sure Atsuko caught because she looked in his direction.

"I'll have to pass Atsuko dear, I have far too many men in my life." I joked back glancing back at Takeshi who merely grinned before turning back to me. She chuckled pushing her long brown hair back eyeing Takeshi like a cat eyed a canary.

"Has this numb skull asked you out on an actual date?" she asked almost seeming as she had sobered on the spot, though her cheeks remained slightly flushed. I shook my head maintaining a grin. It wasn't really Takeshi's style. She snorted ruffling my hair walking past me. "You are an idiot Takeshi. What about that girly looking boy your folks are talking about?" she asked me.

"He is most definitely not my type." I said getting serious crossing my arms. Shuichi made me nervous, well at least Takeshi and his friendship.

"Oh well, seems like Takeshi has the same plight your parents have. Don't let him use you as a cover story. Make sure your folks put this on my tab too." she said stumbling over to the door. I watched her leave smiling to myself.

"What a nice lady." I said happily turning to face a very stoic Takeshi.

"I don't like men Aiko." He stated eyes narrowed from his seat on the table. I blushed he was scarily beautiful at times.

"I know." I assured him looking at our plates then the clock. Madame Red would be furious if we were late again. "Shall we?" I asked heading the bar area where we had our bags at. Lifting myself onto it, much too lazy to walk around, I leaned over it the outer edge digging into my pelvis as I blindly reached around. Takeshi placed a hand on my hip and I turned my head to watch him lift himself over the counter and grab our bags with a grin. He straightened up a bag and each hand staring at me eyes shining with a joke I knew too well. I placed my knees on the counter and put my hands on my hips pouting at him.

I was a couple inches above his eye level which put him slightly below my shoulders. "I can see how the height goes straight to your head." I snapped at him. He gave me a ghost of a smile checking the clock before it faded. Glancing around the bar, I made sure no one was watching before lifting his face up and catching him off guard with a small kiss. He however prevented me from moving away, dropping the bags and cupping my cheek. It was short and sweet, how we often preferred it. I sat on the counter looking up at him and frowning. A light blush was on my cheeks but I sucked it up. I touched his cheek lightly, running my thumb against his bottom lip, which he took and nipped gently eyes still on mine. But there was still a nervous light to them. "Oh Takeshi, talk to him. I am sure it isn't that big of a deal."

His features hardened and his jaw clenched. He closed his eyes but I placed a second hand on his face. "I am sure it will be okay." I continued. A pained expression crossed his face and he slammed his hands on the counter. I gasped as a wave of his power pulsed against my skin. At one time it unnerved me. Now it comforted me and made me feel a moment of bliss. This was Takeshi and where ever I felt this, he was close.

"You wouldn't get it even if I told you, Aiko…" he finally said quietly pulling me into a hug, hands running along my back. It made me break out into goosebumps and made a soft sound escape my mouth.

"I didn't ask you to." I answered quietly. He stiffened and let go of me to look at me. He stiffened opening his mouth then closing it. His eyes darted back and forth, mind formulating a sentence.

"If I did something, that could get me in trouble or was wrong or could get me killed… how would you feel Aiko?" he asked slowly, gauging my reaction. It was random but specific, his question. I grabbed his wrist sliding off the counter. I felt a lump in my throat knowing this was about demons, but swallowed it. This was a small sacrifice.

"Walk with me, broody." I teased earning a surprised look. "I'll give you an answer Keshi, but it will vary on the situation. I can't help-" I began opening the door and wincing at the bright summer sky. He followed handing me my bag.

"I just need to a simple answer." He said roughly. I just nodded pulling my skirt down with a grimace. The Meiou school uniform was a magenta color with the sailor look to it, with a bright yellow bow tie. But, Takeshi enjoyed it more than my 'street rat' attire. I personally thought he was a pervert. "Well?" he asked blushing lightly holding his hand out.

I giggled grabbing it and began our trek to pick up our missing third. Shuichi Minamino. "I wouldn't worry or care, if it were you Kuro." I began. He sighed pulling me close arm going over my shoulder.

"You don't know me, Ai… I've done things in my past that-" he started, frustration lacing his words.

"I thought this was about, Minamino." I teased my bumbling companion. He muttered under his breath and I took his silence and went on. "If you guys have been friends for as long as you say. I am sure he wouldn't do anything that he sees as important." I said ignoring that sour taste in my mouth of defending Minamino. He shifted his bag, probably thinking.

"Important?" he repeated mostly to himself. I smiled at the innocent look of confusion on his face.

"Sacrifices. I'd do anything to make sure Poppa, Momma and you are okay." I replied. "Like you risked you sacrificed for me." I said quietly. I was sure he heard.

"Including give your life?" he asked stopping. We were here. I just nodded looking at him with a serious expression.

"Even give my life." I said. He looked down at me eyes wide before looking at me with a look I hardly saw. Pride, happiness and something dark that made my heart flutter.

"I am… honored that you'd give your life for me." He said placing a hand on my head. I chuckled swatting his wrist away. As I went to reply with a joke a shiver went up my spine. At one time it used to unnerve me, but I recognized this one. This aura. It was as intimidating at Takeshi's but held a soft and warm undertone, like being under a lamp or the sun, unlike Takeshi who's often left a soft buzz and what felt like a light cloth passing over my skin.

"Sorry, were you two waiting long?" a calm voice called as a door shut quietly. I turned to see Shuichi Minamino slowly descend from the steps of his house. The class genius, school heart throb, friend of Takeshi and my friend by default. His crimson red hair rivaled Takeshi's in length and in volume. Stupid demons with their gorgeous hair. He had begun growing it out after the Maya incident. Maybe he was traumatized by it too, and needed a new look. There was however no real friendship between him and I. I was Takeshi's friend and that meant at times I was the third wheel between them. Which didn't really bother me. Just because I knew about the things that went bump in the night didn't mean I wanted to dwell deeper into it. At times I regret telling Takeshi to let me keep my memories. But the pros outweighed the cons.

"Not really. We were just discussing how embarrassingly plain I am compared to you two. We have hit the conclusion that I need new friends." I said grinning cheerily and rubbing the back of my head stepping away from Takeshi. Emerald green eyes, wise beyond their years looked from Takeshi sharing a look, before casting a glance at me.

"Good morning Aiko, how are your parents?" he asked tilting his head and beaming another grin at me.

"Aside from being stressed and dealing with you returning Takeshi late as of lately. They are doing well. And…" I said calming down the bite in my voice.

"How is your mother?" I asked suddenly shooting him a softer tone. I disliked the way he ruffled Takeshi's feather and at times caused Takeshi to question himself. However, Shiori was a wonderful woman. As Takeshi and Shuichi did their non-human things I would sit with her and drink tea. She'd give me advice on dealing with Takeshi and left me surprised on how she described Shuichi. Kind and nurturing to her.

As of lately however I hadn't really been going over to their home. Each day I watched as she grew weaker and sicker. With it came a sense of uneasiness, the feeling of some foreboding presence. I tried not to dwell on it but I felt it, could wrap myself up in it, Shiori was beginning to fade. Shuichi paused and looked back at the house. "She is a little weak, Aiko. If you were planning on speaking to her, I'd like to remind you not to excite her." He said grinning at me weakly.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said with a shudder. The feeling, I didn't like it. For close to a year, Takeshi had been trying everything to shut down the ability to feel aura or see things. To suppress it. It never worked however. In the end Shuichi and him had agreed that I didn't have any sense of unique reiki. In short they were stumped. Takeshi switched tactics into trying to get to to control it and mute it. But, without any prior knowledge he too was finding it difficult. Shuichi eyed me again and I blushed under his scrutiny. "Do I have something on my face, Minamino?" I asked rubbing my face roughly.

"No, but I do need to speak to Takeshi. In private." he said coolly. My blush deepened and I nodded. It was his polite way of saying get lost. Who was I to argue with him, I knew my boyfriend wouldn't either. I turned around ignoring my embarrassment and temper. Damn demons. I met Takeshi's gaze and grinned at him before brushing past him. Maybe if I grew a backbone, I'd ask them what they were up to. But I knew the reason why I hadn't. I really didn't want to know what they were doing.

**Takeshi P.O.V:**

Aiko walked past me face ablaze and I sighed. "Did I say something wrong?" Kurama asked staring at her wide eyed. I followed her retreating form and lost sight of her as she turned the corner.

"No, she is 'sensitive'." I said looking at the fox.

"She has yet to figure out how to shut it off. Never a dull moment with little Aiko." he said with a chuckle. I found it odd that Aiko was offended by nearly everything Kurama told her. Part of me knew it was because of Yatsude. She feared demons, as any sane human should do.

As if reading my mind Kurama put his thumb to his mouth. "She feels I am going to get you killed." he finally said darkly. The sentence made me make a sound of surprise. I looked at the corner where she had disappeared to. I had told her about Youko and the band of thieves. But not of my death, just how much did this abnormal skill she had go.

"Is it wise, Kuronue, to be that close to a human?" he asked snapping me from my thoughts. This wasn't the first time we talked about this. And it wouldn't be the last.

"Last time I checked old friend, my personal affairs never interested you. Besides Aiko is a smart girl." I said with a lopsided grin. He chuckled again. "Perhaps not, but if someone comes after you-" he paused looking at me and I met him with look that told him I wasn't going to answer or change my mind. "Stubborn as always old friend. Have you told her about what you plan to do?" He asked pushing his hair back.

"She doesn't wish to know." I answered plainly earning another look of interest from the kitsune.

"Did Yatsude truly terrify her?" he asked curious. "No, she trusts me not to be foolish. If only she knew. Stealing from Spirit World, one of our biggest heists. Probably one of the most foolish one we have ever done. I wouldn't if there wasn't a chance my pendant was there, friend." I said staring upward. Aiko forgive me.

"I understand, old friend. However, I feel I must explain to you, what the Forlorn Hope is for and what I plan on doing with it, old friend." Youko said somberly staring at me with those green eyes that had pained look to them. I straightened up and my heart sank at that expression. We stood in silence as his hair swayed in the breeze his face dark.

"Youko, what are you planning?" I asked even though in truth I didn't want to know.

**Aiko P.O.V:**

I wondered what they were talking about? Could I be right at their secret relationship? Shaking my head and the blush that came with the images of a nude Takeshi and Shuichi. In my haze I slammed into someone with an oof nearly toppling over on my bum. I reached out gripping their shoulders as they grabbed my forearms. "He watch where you're going!" someone yelled at me, 2 inches from my face... Wincing slightly I stared up into bright brown eyes and lop sided grin. He released me, straightening his green uniform out. I had never seen that color uniform before, a dark green that reminded me of… no it was dead, he was dead. His black hair was slicked back with flakes of gel or dandruff here or there.

"I should watch where I am going. It is the polite thing to do, but judging by your manners you wouldn't know anything about that." I quipped picking up my bag. He laughed and walked around me as if inspecting me.

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked suddenly scratching his cheek. My cheeks heated up and I looked away. Since Yatsude and the awakening of my nonexistent powers, they had taken on two different shades of blue. Heterochromia is what Shuichi called it. Takeshi told me once demons were value when they had dual colored eyes. It meant they could see the world of the dead and the living. So far none of that. My left eye was the same steel blue with a lighter ring around the pupil. The right eye however had grown lighter almost fluorescent blue and almost looked cracked.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked childishly. He bared his teeth and glared at me those dark brown eyes darkening. He then grinned and eyes me once more.

"What's wrong with you, now?" I asked curious at his check over. Did I have alcohol on my blouse again?

"Well, by your uniform. I'd figure you'd be in high school. But with those mosquito bites I could be wrong." He said pointing at my chest. I looked at them and sighed. I got my wish and my body maintained nearly the same make up. I didn't fill up too much and for that I was grateful for.

"I didn't eat my veggies as a kid." I replied dryly. This caused the idiot to laugh harder. He finally stopped realizing I was just glaring at him.

"You look like you want to kick me ass." He said with a grin. My knees began to shake then. I decided to bluff.

"If I wanted to, you'd be spitting out teeth for the next week." I said voice cracking at the end. Dammit Aiko, man up! He paused again and then burst out laughing once again.

"Oh man, I bet you can't even throw a decent punch, freak show." He said wiping the tear from his eyes. He surprised me by leaning over and flicking my nose gently causing me to gasp and step back. "I am feeling generous today, since I don't make it a point to fight girls I'll let you off scott-free." He said with a grin.

"I understand. I thought this was going to be the first time I hit a girl." I bluffed feeling my knees tremble. He was right, I couldn't fight. I decided to bluff again, hopefully he bought it. Instead he laughed again. Stupid, grease slick haired punk. I grit my teeth as he stopped looked at me again and laughed. Yatsude laughed at me too. My blush got darker and I stared at him as my cheeks heated up more.

"Let's make a deal. I'll teach you how to fight. Then me and you one on one." He said throwing his hand out. I stared confused at this change. Was this a trick, would he beat me up and rob me? I took his hand and he grasped it grinning.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He said and I stared at him confused. Oh, I mentally smacked myself his name.

"Aiko Koizumi." I responded squeezing as rough as I could with a shake. We parted then and I watch him walk away whistling a jolly tune. As he disappeared out of sight Takeshi walked around the corner taking in my shaky limbs and slight perplexed expression turning in the direction that Yusuke turned face pulled into a scowl. "I handled it…" I said swallowing the lump in my throat. Takeshi hesitated, staring back at me before nodding.

"I can't leave you out of my sight for a minute can I?" he asked with a grin. Shuichi appeared from around the corner with a smile as well. The sight of both those leg melting smiles made me forget about Urameshi and caused me to laugh. They were so much alike and so different. With Takeshi's carefree attitude and Shuichi with cool and collected demeanor, the thought of them being friends was interesting. Yet they both excelled when it came to school, nearly geniuses. Shuichi being prim and proper bordering the feminine line and Takeshi's thug like nature was nothing short of male. A normal person would feel intimidated amongst these two. But I felt lucky to see how they interacted with each other. It was like watching two wild animals never knowing what the other would do, but always in awe.

"You guys finished chatting or should I wander off once more?" I asked smiling widely at them. Takeshi crossed his arms over his magenta and gold school top which was left unbuttoned showing off the white shirt under it. I tilted my head at them waiting for an answer.

"We are, Aiko." Shuichi answered turning to Takeshi who winced at Shuichi's tone. He merely snorted moving past Shuichi before making eye contact with me. A look passed his face and he paused before placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi looked surprised for that brief moment at Takeshi's change in demeanor.

"I support your choice comrade. I… understand. I'd do the same in that situation." He said staring at me, as if it was directed at me. Shuichi stared at me too, green eyes examining me. Always examining, calculating. The look they both had on their face made me remember that these weren't regular 15 year old boys. They were demons. In human bodies to reclaim what they had lost once they crossed over. The price of cheating death, Takeshi once said. It made me feel young and that the relationship I had with Takeshi wasn't right.

"I support you too Minamino." I told him joining in and closing the distance between all three of us. Mostly to rid the feeling that they were what I feared. These two, were my family though Shuichi and I didn't meet eye to eye. I surprised them both then by wrapping my arms around their waists and pulling them together in a hug. "I am not letting go, till you return the gesture." I added feeling them both stiffen before looking up into wide green and grey eyes with a childish smile.

"Wench." Takeshi said trying to scowl but resting a hand in my hair. He groaned whilst Shuichi gave a chuckle at my antics. Shuichi merely rested a hand on my head.

"Still rather be left in the dark Ai, but so very loyal." Shuichi muttered making me tense.

"Hey, you get this you harpy." I stated pointing a finger at his nose. "I choose to stay in the dark, doesn't mean I don't sense that you two are doing something big." Thought Shuichi's face calculated what to show me, he couldn't control the sensing of Takeshi's hand in my hair. It was all I needed and my face dropped and I nibbled my lip stepping back from them. "Please… whatever you are doing. Come back home safe and alive. Don't do anything to foolish." I said lowly, feeling my cheeks get red as I lowered my gaze. Fingers rested under my chin raising my face. I figured it was Takeshi but gasped staring into emerald green eyes which held a light in them I had never seen.

"We'll come back safe Aiko, do not doubt that." He said as if he were a parent telling me that the monsters under my bed weren't real. His voice was husky and for a moment I saw what his fan girls loved about him. I merely nodded. I trusted him as blindly as Takeshi did. And it no longer scared me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, work caught up with me. I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story =) it makes this fanfic newbie feel awesome. I don't own any characters from YYH except Madame Red, Lady Shino and Aiko. Thank you loves! –Ivy**

**Takeshi P.O.V:**

**I glared at the demon before me. This was not the first time he had made an appearance and I was beginning to believe it was simply to see how far Aiko's ability to sense how many demons were around, or how close and read their motives. He was amused by it all and I found the need to carve that smirk off his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Hiei and you overgrown rabid dog?" I asked crossing my arms with a scowl. His comrade's, Goki, smirk disappeared as he bared his teeth at me. **

**"****I was expecting to find this weak ningen woman I have heard so much about." He answered. **

**"****She prefers her men without the smell and with a more substance than a soul eating ape." I answered hotly, feeling the handle of my Kusarigama. He sneered at me eyes narrowing. **

**"****You are lucky the fox is your ally, I would have gutted you long before and devoured that pretty little ningen's soul." He said smiling wickedly. I grinned closing my eyes and straightening up. A low chuckle sounded behind me and I crossed my arms as I caught red hair out of my peripheral, and shifted to look at him. **

**"****Goki, I recommend you keep your eyes and hands far from Aiko or any human we have an affiliation with. I won't promise you'll live long if you cross that line again." He told the fool. I snorted taking my place near the fence looking down at Aiko who was talking to a boy in green. If Gouki even sniffed in her direction I'd enjoy ripping him apart bit by bit. My eyes narrowed as the human male circled her and she glared at him. Who was that fool? I tensed as she shoved past him and he yelled something at her. Freakshow. I saw the tensing of her shoulders as she turned around poking him in the chest causing the boy to laugh. I gripped the fence tighter as I saw her walk away with him. Had I not warned her not to hang alone with male ningen. They were nothing more than dogs after one thing. "Kuronue, leave that poor fence in piece." Kurama called and I reluctantly turned away.**

**"****I care not for your human loving companion, he is a useful asset but once that ends so does his usefulness." Goki snarled to Hiei as if I wasn't there. I didn't care much for what he had to say. Clearly a raving beast. **

**"****You fool, that bat would kill you within seconds that is put nicely." Hiei said clearly irritated at Goki's ranting. **

**'****You seem distracted.' A voice ran through my head. Kurama. **

**'****Aiko… is being foolish again.' I answered tossing my braid over my shoulder ignoring Goki's barking. Kurama simply looked off to the direction she had left.**

**'****I've taught her some tricks friend. She will be fine.' He answered trying to reassure me. I simply gave a curt nod. I turned to Goki then letting my demonic aura flare around me watching him choke down his words as I turned my gaze on him. **

**"****You damned ogre. Cocky, boastful, yet so far from bright. But you seem bright enough to know when to shut that gaping hole you call a mouth. Come near my ningen and I will make you regret the day you crawled from that rock you were born under." I said with a grin. It amused how the same glare aroused Aiko, yet made other beings cower under it. She didn't need to. He gulped but kept his trap shut. "Now let's carry on. We'll try to keep it dumbed down for you." I taunted the silent ogre. Hiei snorted, either at my comment or the ogre's now silent demeanor. Either way I wanted to get to Aiko before the fool ended up hurt. **

**Aiko P.O.V:**

**I watched bemused as Urameshi stormed by my side fuming quite loudly. "I swear could this day possibly get any stupider?!" he yelled kicking a can and startling innocent pedestrians who I smiled at and apologized silently. However, the look of fear and discomfort was clear on their faces. **

**"****Is that your version of it can't possibly get much worse?" I asked with a goofy grin. **

**"****Blue if we didn't have this deal I would knock your smartass into next week." He snapped at me those brown eyes narrowed at me. I grinned at him.**

**"****Hey you found me. Stalked me actually." I said tapping a finger against my lips. He huffed shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. **

**"****I already told you. I found some geeks outside with your uniform. Decided to start your fighting lessons. And just maybe you won't lecture me about life either." He grumbled face pulling into another dark scowl. **

**"****Yusuke I am not much older than you, what lessons am I supposed to preach?" I asked with a grin. He paused and scratched his chin before grinning sheepishly. **

**"****I guess you're right, coming from the girl that didn't eat her vegetables and slams into random people." He answered smiling widely. I would almost compare the guy to Takeshi, except Takeshi wasn't so loud or goofy. He paused then eyes narrowing mouth parted in a quiet sneer. I perked up as students popped out from the stores, all in a deep faded blue school uniform. I gasped as Yusuke stepped in front of me, surprising me. "Don't worry Freakshow, only I am going to kick your ass." He said with a smile but his eyes remained narrowed. I peered from around him as a 6foot orange haired boy in a light blue uniform stood in across from him. The boy had a pompadour style haircut and an extremely angled face and a slender pointed nose. His eyes appeared black and beady from where I stood. He was trying to pull of that bad boy look. "Freakshow, get back." Yusuke said pushing me back with a hand to my face. I sputtered and glared at him cheeks probably red. This oaf!**

**"****Urameshi." The boy said as I rubbed my irritated nose. **

**"****Hey Kuwabara, you're conscious. I'm not used to that." Yusuke said with a bored expression. Conscious? **

**"****Wait… Yusuke did you do that to his face?" I asked suddenly upset with the delinquent in front of me. He simply cackled like a hyena once again. **

**"****No Freakshow. That's how the guy was born." He said through laughter. I blushed and muttered my apologies to the red head boy. I gasped as he ran up to Yusuke grabbing a fistful of his blouse while brandishing his fist at Urameshi.**

**"****That was a cheap shot last time and I was only knocked out for a little bit okay. Now I am back and I am going to beat your face up so bad that even kittens won't look at ya!" the boy yelled at Yusuke who simply stared at him bored. Yusuke simply made a sound in his throat shifting his feet slightly.**

**"****So sorry you caught me on such a bad day it makes me a real jerk." Yusuke said and I stared amused as he ducked so quickly I almost missed it, and came back with a mighty right hook. He continued forward as Kuwabara fell back not giving him enough time to fall let alone defend himself. His knee connected with Kuwabara's face and he then continued his onslaught. The poor boy. When he finally finished after smashing Kuwabara's face in the ground he turned to the other boys who cowered away in fear. I stared in awe at this boy in front of me. "Ah, I feel better." Yusuke said grinning impishly before walking off whistling a jolly tune again. I bent down by the boy and examined his face. He was bruised but, looked intact. **

**"****He'll need ice on the cheek and cleaning under his chin so it won't get infected." I said quickly before following Yusuke. I wanted to fight like that. "You fight like a demon." I said suddenly covering my mouth immediately. He simply brushed his pants off and smirked at me.**

**"****I get that a lot."**

**We continued walking chatting about mundane things, getting to know each other I think. But mostly he just complained about life. I felt for him, misunderstood, angry… I felt for him. We paused as a soccer ball bounced towards us and hit Yusuke's leg. Small cold electric spurts raced through my veins giving me goose bumps. I rubbed my arms caught off guard by it. Yusuke picked up the ball staring at the little boy that ran towards us. He was dressed in overalls and little blue shoes. His orange shirt stood out to me and I simply tilted my head grinning. His chestnut brown hair lay in disarray in some place and he stared up at us with those innocent brown eyes. "May I have my ball please?" he asked. Where were his parents and why weren't they watching their child. This was a busy street, he shouldn't be playing here.**

**I looked around for someone who may have been looking frantically for a child. Or watching him, but found no one. However Yusuke decided to lecture the poor boy. He bent down and stared at the kid who still had a smile on his face. Maybe he'll do something extremely kind. "LISTEN KID! THAT'S DANGEROUS! THERE ARE CARS GOING BY THAT WIL SPLATTER YOU INTO THE PAVEMENT!" he yelled at the kid who looked like he was going to cry. I felt my face looked the same way. Thankfully Yusuke notice and began making funny faces at the child who stared up at him shocked. It went on for a while and I blushed at his impressions got dopier and dopier, as well as draw a small crowd. However the small child laughed at Yusuke. "Alright, now go ahead and get lost it's not safe playing ball around here, you understand?" he said softly as he stood up to go. We then continued walking as I ignored people's gazes. Yes I was with the goofy guy who shoved sticks up his nose and bounced side to side like a fool. As we made it across the crosswalk Yusuke turned back and I followed his gaze sighing. "Damn it! What's the use? The kid could get smashed by a car for all I care." Yusuke said. I gently patted his shoulder beaming up at him. **

**"****I think you did a great- oh no-"I said suddenly watching as the ball bounced into the middle of the street. Oh please don't you little rugrat. I pleaded, heart stopping as I saw the top of his hair moving past a car to get a ball. **

**"****WHOA WATCH OUT KID! DON'T GO INTO THE ROAD!" Yusuke yelled but to no avail. **

**"****Yusuke!" I said pointing down the road at the screeching car, the occupants not paying attention. **

**Everything happened so fast then and I moved on pure reflex. There was a screeching of tires and smell of burnt rubber and then… that sickening crunch and thunk. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! Come on Yusuke, you have to stay with me." I remember saying cheerfully checking his circulation then breathing then airways. Unresponsive. "Come on you oaf." I said feeling my eyes burn as I began to try and bring him back.**

**Takeshi P.o.V:**

**"****You worry too much friend. She is fine." Kurama said as we pushed past people as I moved to catch up to my fool. I paused suddenly catching a familiar scent. Blood. But past that, past the metallic scent, this blood was familiar and unfamiliar. "Kuronue… that's Aiko's." Kurama said brows furrowed. I shoved people aside roughly as the scent got stronger. Damn it ningen. Kurama maintained the same speed trying to be gentler but following. I came upon a group of people surrounding what appeared to be an accident. I pushed to the front only to have an officer hold me back. There were tire marks on the floor and the car it followed had a crushed windshield slightly speckled with blood. Behind the vehicle was a body, the boy in green Aiko was with. I continued scanning the area, a small boy sat crying as they put a bandage on his head and another officer held a familiar bag. I shoved the officer growing furious. That idiot, she should have waited. **

**"****Get out of my damn way!" I snarled at the officer who shrunk back before realizing I was a student. Damn this body. A hand gripped my shoulder and I glared at Kurama. "If you had waited till I got her home to do a meeting, I hope this was worth it to you, comrade." I hissed at him watching the pained expression cross his face before he looked past me. His face was then filled with silent relief and I followed his gaze.**

**Behind the ambulance a figure limped out, unscathed. Long black hair was in disarray and her knee looked skinned. The knot in my gut released as she talked to officer by her pointing towards Kurama and I. As the officer in front of me radio crackled to life I moved past him going straight to Aiko. The glare I shot the officer who tried to get her to sit down made him release her. I wasn't going for stoic boyfriend at this time either. I yanked her close and pressed my mouth to the top of her head. "You are never far from trouble are you, little one." I spoke softly to her as she trembled in my arms. Fragile little ningen. **

**"****I couldn't help him. He just wasn't breathing, I did everything…2 for every 30…" She said in my chest. My eyes widened and lifted her head, but her eyes were not focused. This was about the doctor thing. **

**"****Let's go home love." I said dragging her towards Kurama. This was not the place for such a conversation. I was not going to leave her vulnerable. That would have been three times today. Kurama opened his mouth to say something and I shook my head. He merely nodded and aided and moving past the nosey humans. Like vultures to a rotting corpse and I needed Aiko far from here.**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAI EVERYONE! Well I missed 2 weeks so I decided to drop an extra chapter. Nothing new, just Yusuke meeting Kuronue. Reviews are much appreciated. Don't worry I don't get upset with angry or tough criticism. But I believe in constructive not a I don't like it. But thank you again for reading. It makes me happy some people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters. I just Own Aiko, Madame Red and Lady Shino.**

Aiko P.O.V:

It had been a week since Urameshi died. But he was here now, grinning at me in a green jacket and light blue jeans. His shirt was a dull colored yellow with a red button up shirt underneath it. His hair was out of its usually slicked back style and made him look younger and gentler. Had I got the ability to see both the land of living and dead? "Aren't you dead?" I asked pulling his cheeks to see if I had finally gained some cool power. He pushed me away and stared around the bar, killing my hope that he was a ghost and I finally found my power.

"You can't kill me." He said grinning at me. I grit my teeth and shoved him. How dare he joke about it. Everyone thought he was dead. I had spent hours trying to console Atsuko.

"Does your mother know you're here? She missed you! And even Kazuma was upset! And you broke your promise!" I spat at him realizing I was crying. He laughed and roughly ruffled my hair before wiping my tears off my face.

"Missed me Blue?" he asked softly. I paused feeling a warmth envelope me, it wasn't strong but it was there. What is that? It was like Takeshi's or Shuichi's demonic aura but softer like feathers across my mind. Human reiki. That is what Shuichi explained to me, that it would push against my senses more gently. How odd. He didn't have this before.

"What happened to you? You have an aura about you that wasn't there before…" I said backing away from him. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Lady Shino. He wore tight hip high light blue denim jeans with an off the shoulders pine green shirt. His hair was up in a ponytail but he wore his basic make up to display those long lashes and pale blue eyes that appeared blind some days. But not now.

"How can I help you?" He asked Yusuke whose grin vanished.

"I came to talk to Blue, and say thanks to her." He said with a grin. Lady Shino's grip eased up and I arched a brow at Yusuke who motioned me towards the table to the side. I smiled inwardly at him. That is the same place Atsuko sits at when she comes here to drink. I had spent the last week taking care of his family, to make up for letting him die. I had also attempted to help Kuwabara not get his butt handed to him. Well Takeshi did, but it made him happy to defend me. It was an eventful week actually. Atsuko's apartment had burnt down with Keiko and Yusuke in it. But by the time I got there however they were out already out with the help of Kazuma. "Thank you Aiko." He said softly.

"For what you oaf?" I asked picking up a tray. He moved over grabbing the tray from me. I gasped as his energy washed over me again. He pulled it from me. "How are you here?" I asked heading to the kitchen where Takeshi was and he was in a fairly foul mood. I wasn't afraid though. Takeshi thought humans were useless. Yusuke had followed me through the swinging doors and I felt Takeshi's energy spike. "He is… a friend Takeshi." I said as Takeshi merely nodded moving away from the sink. The loose black shirt he wore exposed his neck to the clavicle and he had his hair loose. I eyed the navy blue denim jeans he wore. They were honestly extremely attractive on him. He cleared his throat and I blushed and turned away. His grey eyes then went to Yusuke, watching him warily as he put the dishes in the sink.

"The dead one?" he asked finally recognizing Yusuke, eyes widening. His demeanor changed then, he looked curious now. "How'd you cheat death?" he asked. Confused almost. Yusuke simply scratched the back of his head.

"Long story." He said grinning widely enough to shut his eyes. That simply gained a snort from Takeshi who turned away from Yusuke and went back to cleaning dishes.

"Freakshow we still have that deal right? I teach you to fight and then I knock you into next week –" Yusuke stopped as a glass went sailing towards him which he dodged clearly shocked. I winced as I heard the glass shatter against the far wall. Takeshi glowered at him and I shuddered feeling his aura fill the room. Yusuke grinned finally eyes narrowing. Their stare down continued till the swinging doors opened and an angry face Lady Shino walked in. Even angry he looked elegant.

"Takeshi, clean that up, you young man. Do not call her Freakshow again or I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth. Her name is Aiko, but she is not a freak nor a sense of entertainment for you. If you care to teach her how to spar by all means do it. But you will respect her as a student and a future opponent." He said coldly as Takeshi moved past Yusuke.

"Yeah alright old lady." Yusuke said sheepishly. I giggled and Takeshi snorted. "What's so funny Fr- I mean Blue?" he asked suddenly. Yusuke seemed the type to get upset at jokes he didn't get.

"That is my father Yusuke." I said walking over to Lady Shino. He gaped for a bit before chuckling.

"You had me fooled. I swore you were a lady. Figured she got her bust size from you." He said before laughing louder. I yelped as Takeshi grabbed him and bared his teeth at Yusuke who stared at him with the same expression. "I am taking that Blue is your girl, huh? Let's see how good you are when it comes to keeping her safe." He said ducking quickly just as quick as he did with Kazuma. But he may have not fought someone like Takeshi. Takeshi stepped back quickly and brought a fist into Yusuke's side with a loud whump. Yusuke grunted but grinned and swung at Takeshi once again only to be blocked. But that punch was a distraction as he swung with the other catching Takeshi in the cheek with a meaty sound. I gasped as I saw Takeshi's eyes darken as he grabbed the boy tossing him towards the back door to the alley. Lady Shino sighed and followed the two boys.

"Come Aiko." He said. I followed.

I watched the exchange of blows. It was surprising to see Takeshi grinning like that as they exchanged words. He dodged and weaved swinging out clipping Yusuke's chin. That was enough of a distraction as Takeshi sped up grabbing Yusuke's shoulders and bringing his knee to Yusuke's probably already bruised gut. Once again Yusuke swung nearly hitting Takeshi except Takeshi was now behind Yusuke using the brief confusion to simply sweep Yusuke's legs out from under him. Yusuke suddenly began laughing as he got up dusting himself off. "Feels great to be alive again." He said to himself raising his fist up. Takeshi walked to me and gazed down at me. His cheek had begun to swell and it looked like he had a split lip.

"I've never seen you move that fast before with a you know…" I began blushing. I wondered just how much Takeshi was showing me of his demon half. It almost felt as if he was babying me, keeping that part of him hidden. All I knew was from Shuichi and Hiei and that wasn't enough.

"I like your friend." He answered ruffling my hair as he walked back inside. "Idiot boy, make sure no one hurts her and she learns how to handle. Do not get fresh with her." He told Yusuke before disappearing inside.

"I'll make sure she is fine. But I want to do this again Takeshi. Haven't had this much fun since I beat Kuwabara's ass." Yusuke replied giddily. Combat junkies, I'd never understand. "Well Blue let's go catch up, you can tell me why you helped my friends. Plus you can catch me up to speed on why your boyfriend hasn't taught you how to fight." Yusuke said walking ahead. I guess I owed the punk that. Besides he put up a good fight with Takeshi.

"Boys." Lady Shino said with a small smile on his face. Some days I believe Lady Shin enjoyed a good fight or two. Maybe he was a gang member or delinquent when he was younger. Or maybe it was what he like in his men. A fighter. But it was hard to see Madame Red as a fighter. Perhaps-

"Hey you coming or not!?" Yusuke yelled in my face causing me to jump and pushed his face away from mine.

"Can you not you damn animal." I snapped at him blushing and clenching my heart. He once again just laughed and I cracked a small grin.


	8. Chapter 7: Eikitchi

**Good morning Loves. Tis me again. Once again we will be getting into the YYH story line. This obviously takes place slightly before our 2… woops 3 thieves break into the vaults and steal the artifacts minus Takeshi. :3 hope you are all enjoying and remember I own no character from the YYH series. I just own Lady Shino, Aiko and Madame Red. Enjoy!**

Aiko P.O.V:

"Spirit world?" I asked him as we walked down the street together. In truth my mind was on the fight him and Takeshi had just had. I had seen Takeshi fight many times, but that was the only time I had seen him take a few punches. Or even smile after.

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it." He said waving his hand at me. I let out a small sigh of relief. I really didn't want to know about it in reality. "My feet are so heavy they're stuck to the ground. Man I love gravity!" Yusuke said while chuckling. Was he a ghost when he died? Did he get stuck here? Were those dreams real? A long line of questions began appearing. Just how clueless was I willing to be on darker part of our world. Demons, ghosts, grim reapers. What else was going to rear its ugly head and possibly put me in the hands of a monster like Yatsude again. I couldn't think about it, doing so made me break out in a cold sweat. Yusuke stopped his chortling as two thug like males walked in front of us. They wore dark blue school uniforms with red undershirts. One had a pompadour look like Kazuma and the other just a mussed up hairstyle. My eyebrow twitched. Did all delinquents have to look the same?

"Pardon us sir and ma'am, could we borrow a little cash?" the one on the right started.

"You see we've lost our wallets and we need to call our moms. But we'll need it from the gentleman here. Our mothers taught us better then to ask for money from pretty little things such as yourself." The pompadour continued eyeing me.

"Sounds like a she forgot to teach you other manners. Such as talking to strangers or taking care of your possessions." I quipped glaring at the fool. One put his arm around Yusuke's shoulder and got in closer while the other wrapped his arm around my waist. A low sound exited my lips and I glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender before looking at Yusuke, chuckling at my display of defiance. I needed to learn how to better defend myself.

"You remember how the golden rules work right?" the boy with his arm around Yusuke's shoulder asked.

"Just give us all the money you got on you, okay?" The pompadour one said raising his fist. I groaned. He had just gotten back here and already this is the second fight he has come across.

"Are… you guys talking to me?" Yusuke asked in disbelief his eyes wide as he stared at the boys. Their looks turned from sadistic grins to boggled. They looked at me and I shrugged clearly caught off guard as well.

"Huh?" they both asked simultaneously trying to figure out what Yusuke was playing at.

"I mean you see me?" Yusuke continued those doe brown eyes getting wider. Was this still a shock to him?

"Who else would be threatening buddy?" the pompadour one said. My brows arched as Yusuke's face softened almost as if he was going to tear. He grabbed the guy's fist in both hands and closed his eyes startling all three of us. Had Urameshi lost his mind while being dead or in a coma?

"I can talk trash to people and touch them. To be alive is a wonderful thing!" Yusuke yelled walking forward. Leaving me behind. Again. I stared at the shocked boys, as one quickly grew angry.

"How dare you, you can't touch me!" the boy who Yusuke had held his fist growled out raising his fist only to have his friend grab it.

"Leave him alone it isn't right to mess with the crazies. Run along ma'am, didn't know you were taking care of a loony." He said tilting his head toward Yusuke. I didn't argue, just bowed my head in thanks and hurried off to Yusuke. I caught up with the laughing oaf and shook my head. Very much a loony, a laughing one at the too. We continued walking forward not exactly sure as to where he was going. Probably just stretching his legs.

"This way." A woman's voice called from the alley. I froze with a confused Yusuke as my body was hit with unfamiliar energy. Not big energy but not human either. I turned to see a woman sitting in t eh alley in a purple garb that covered her entire face minus her eyes. "Yes over here. Do you have a minute?"

Yusuke made eye contact with her and I stared up at him hoping he didn't go towards that damned alley. "Who me?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed." She said softly. Like mock mysteriously. This had to be a sham. Creepy alley way, strange fortune teller woman. Please don't go down there you damned oaf. But the guy was just back from the dead. What was the worst that could happen right? I followed and looked around the alley, making sure there were no hidden goons ready to jump us.

"Alright." He said. Takeshi had warned me about scams like this and to be careful. The alley way however was nothing but an alley way, air stale from dirty rainwater and trash. The brick walls were covered in barely legible posters some torn completely off. I stared at the woman, more like taking in her strange attire. She had a dark purple robe on with a pointed hood that reminded me of a wrinkled witches' hat. The material the covered her eyebrows and nose and mouth a pretty pale lilac that. A gold cross like shape lay on top of the robe like cover and a ruby red like chain lay clasping the robe's hood together there. Cotton candy blue strands of hair poked out here and there and I stared at her wide purple eyes nearly bordering pink. She quickly recovered and looked at her crystal ball.

It began to glow under her hands and she began to speak. "You were born under the influence unusual star. Your life energy is somehow different from other people."

He made a sound as if he already knew he was special. "You don't say." He said with that normal cocky tone. I only stared at the woman who fought to not meet my gaze.

"No it wouldn't." She said suddenly and I looked around. Had Yusuke said something while I was focusing on this woman? "You have a mission to accomplish young man." She said staring at him, the forced mystery still in her voice. Yusuke grabbed my arm gentling pulling me back out the alley way and pulling on his sunglasses. "Where are you going? I'm not finished." He voice actually shifted then. More insulted now.

"Sorry but no missions for me, all I'm doing now is some good old R&R." he said with a smirk before pushing onward.

We were quiet for a while and I found myself thinking about the day I couldn't help him. The blood from the road rash on his face, the way his body was curled up into a ball. How he wasn't breathing. Yet here he was, joking starting fights. "Hey, Aiko that's the name right? Thank you for keeping those bozo's away from Keiko. I think if you hadn't stalled them till block head arrived she would have been hurt." He said suddenly. I looked at him and nodded. She told him after all, huh.

"I felt it was all I could do, since I let you die…" I said before I could stop myself.

"Whoa whoa don't get sentimental on me. You didn't let me die. I was dead the moment I hit the floor. I mean the kid would have been alright if I had or hadn't leapt in the way. That's beside the point!" he said as I gave him a confused look. "The point is, I gave you hell the first day I met you and you went and helped out my friends and helped Keiko take care of my mother. Plus you made sure my mom was taken care of the day I died. " he continue eyes downcast.

"Atsuko… it was no problem really." I said feeling a blush show on my cheeks. I didn't know Atsuko was his mother till I saw her at the bar crying. I turned away as he chuckled.

"Thank you Aiko. You don't-" he stopped as we came upon a coffee shop and the wooden chimes above it clanked together as the door opened. More students in navy blue uniforms and suitcases walked out conversing among each other.

"All those guys are from Rugafuji Jr. High." The one with glasses said.

"Yeah, they come here all the time now." His friend responded.

"I hear they're trying to take over the turf from Kuwabara." the guy with glasses said again and that peaked my interest. And apparently it did to Yusuke's as well.

"No way! Man we better get out of here."

"If only Yusuke Urameshi was still alive."

I looked at Yusuke who motioned towards the coffee shop. As I opened the door and strolled in I was greeted by the smell of food and ground coffee. It would have been a warm feeling had the talking not stopped once we walked in. Eyes were on me as soon as I continued forward and Yusuke guided me to a booth. The walls of the shop were lilac with wooden trimming. "Just look at me don't sit so rigid relax." He said sliding into the seats hearing the leather groan as we sunk in. "Let's teach you lesson one. Figuring out the leader in groups. " The waitress came around and took our orders. We sat silent as Yusuke read the paper. I wondered if he was truly reading it however I couldn't tell with his sunglasses on. As she returned and we looked up he spoke again. Lowly I wasn't sure the guy even knew the definition. "See how they are all situated around that one guy. He is obviously their leader. " I slowly scanned the group finding the boy with glasses that Yusuke must have been talking about. I paused noticing two objects protruding from his head. I didn't say anything however. I'd have to talk to Takeshi about it however. He said I didn't have enough power to see demon's true forms. But this guy had horns that wasn't human, that meant demon right? Even though there was barely any power to him human's don't have horns unless there were more rules to that. Yusuke lowered his sunglasses with and look of surprise on his face. Could he see them too? Should I ask? No I'd just look like a crazy.

"Eh, Kuwabara's later than usual." One of the thugs at the table said and I stiffened but drank my tea. "Yeah maybe he's not gonna come after all." Another said.

"So what makes you so sure he'll follow your orders Sakamoto?" the first asked.

"Simple my boys, I am playing with a loaded deck… and as evidence of his great loyalty I am having him steal a comic book form the most guarded store in town and bring it to me." Sakamoto said with a sleazy grin. I looked at Yusuke hoping he had heard. But his head was in another magazine. From what I had seen Kuwabara merely fought. He didn't seem like a bad kid, was I wrong?

The door opened and the bell clanked loudly. Speaking of the devil. There was Kazuma in the flesh with a brown bag in his hands. He must've missed us as he headed to the group. "Eikitchi! Eikitchi, where are you?" he said clearly distressed. I stiffened had someone been kidnapped by this monster. I clenched my fist. I'd kill that horned beast. No one would play the part of a meal to that bastard. A rough calloused hand touched my clenched fist lightly. I turned to Yusuke who frowned at me eyebrows raised above his sunglasses. I smiled at him calming myself. What the hell was that?

"She's safe here with me. Now… Let's see what you've got there." The slime ball with glasses ordered. It surprised me to see Kuwabara halt but reach into the bags and toss comic books on the table.

"There. I got you several kinds I didn't know what you liked." He said defiantly. Oh Kuwabara. Yusuke sucked in a breath as well. Was he surprised that Kuwabara had done as he was ordered. Or surprised the pompadour wearing male had actually stolen comic books.

"Well, isn't that very interesting Kuwabara…" Sakamoto started. I noticed the beads of sweat on Kazuma's face then. Was he scared of this boy? I let out a low growl that surprised me. Was I that infuriated by this situation? He blanched as Sakamoto pulled out a receipt. "Didn't know they gave receipts for stealing." He finished crumpling of the small white piece of paper.

Obviously caught Kuwabara chose to go on the defensive. If I had learned anything Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't known for their diplomacy or fancy speeches. I was sure neither of them could talk themselves out of any kind of situation without having to come to blows. "What difference does it make? I got you the comic books now give me Eikitchi." He barked out harshly. Inside I relished in the fact Kuwabara hadn't stolen the comic books.

"Fool you missed the point entirely. I am trying to teach you the thrill of stealing things. This is not what we agreed upon." I bit my lip watching Kazuma stumble with words. I turned pleading eyes to Yusuke who simply made a small signal with his hands. "Now, apologize." Sakamto said grinning wickedly at Kuwabara. This pig made my skin crawl. "You heard me, get on your knees and apologize for being wrong." I nearly got up and Yusuke gripped my wrist.

"What will you do huh? What do you think might happen to the girl?" he hissed in my ear. Blushing I turned away. He was right. I had never been in a real fight before. Just Shuichi's small practice bouts. Kuwabara's friends obviously felt the same rage I did rearing forward and tensing for a fight.

"What? Never!" the short plump one yelled. The shorthaired one piped in as well. "Don't push it Sakamoto!"

Kazuma shot his hand out then, blocking his friends from advancing. My heart hammered in my chest. Kazuma was one of the most prideful people I knew. This was far too humiliating for me to watch. "Quiet." Kazuma ordered and they stared on in shock. My breath hitched and I bit my lip as I watched him slowly drop to the floor. His friend called his name in silent shock telling him not to. "I'm sorry Sakamoto, I was wrong." I clenched my fist feeling the nails dig into my hand as Sakamoto's friend added his smart remarks prolonging Kuwabara's treatment. "I'M SORRY I WAS WRONG!" Kuwabara yelled. They all laughed excluding Kuwabara's friends. Yusuke watched on face twisted in disgust. This EIkitchi girl, must be like what Keiko was to Yusuke.

"You're pathetic." Sakamoto's goon said staring down at Kuwabara. "You might as well give us your backbone too." My eyes went to the man holding brown bag as he pulled out a wad of fur. I just can't believe you are doing all that for a retarded fuzz ball." The goon holding what was actually a cat mocked holding it by the scruff of the neck. Eikitchi… was a kitten? I stared at it then at Kuwabara then back at the kitten. Here I thought it was a girl he was sweet on.

"AUGH EIKITCHI!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke's face dropped into one of confusion and disbelief before he tipped over. Did he just come to the conclusion that the kitten was this mysterious Eikitchi? I pinched my nose, he couldn't be that stupid if he fought that good could he? "Don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want me to do." Kuwabara begged still on his knees. I stared at the scene, he was on his knees for a kitten. I didn't blame him at all, these creeps seemed like they enjoyed bringing pain in any way they could.

I ignored the conversation at that point tired of the way they were treating Kuwabara. But what could I do. There six of them and six of us. If we began an all-out brawl here, the kitten might get hurt and I don't think Kuwabara would appreciate that. Or more so, we could damage this coffee shop. It was too small of a place, it wouldn't allow me to play off my strengths speed and precision. Shuichi told me that. I would never be able to deal a hard enough blow to an opponent who was bigger than me. I had to hit them in their weak points and I needed to be quick and smart. I had joked to him then, 'Like a fox', and I had gotten him to laugh and agree. I looked at the table placement. There'd be no way for me to do that here with that many of them. I could use myself as bait, I thought to myself eyes widening as I thought of what Takeshi would do if he found out I had used myself as bait again. I watched as the man holding the kitten swung it back and forth and winced. What a cruel man, there truly was a fairly thin line between human and demon.

Sakamoto began to taunt Kuwabara once again. "You're mad. Then why don't you do something terrible. I think you'll find it fun if you do it once or twice. It gives you a thrill like no other." He said voice taking on a note that made my skin crawl. There was more than enjoyment of pain in this. It made my head spin. I got up and Yusuke looked at me.

"I… have.. I can't stay here with that beast." I said quietly slowly turning away. He grabbed my arm.

"Aiko, do you see the horns too?" he asked lowly. I didn't answer I just pulled away blushing giving a curt nod and headed out. Away from that scum, away from seeing Kuwabara treated like that, away from the face I was of no use. I stormed out frustrated before feeling someone grab my shoulder and whirl me around.

"Takeshi…how did you find me?" I asked looking down. He lifted my chin and stared at me again.

"I am a demon, I know you're scent…Did that moron hurt you?" he asked voice deep eyes searching my face.

"I have a favor." I said instead pulling him away from the shop. His face broke into a wicked smile as his eyes held a glint to them. I blushed under his gaze and cupped his face with my hands.

"I want you to teach me to fight like you do." I said running my finger his jaw. His eyes darkened and his grin widened but lost that dangerous flirting tone.

"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me but continuing to smile.

"I…. won't ever be truly safe with demons out there." I began. He paused and stared at me.

"Where is this coming from, has a demon approached you? What did he look like?" He asked face turning cold and stolid. He jerked as I brought him closer causing him to look shocked.

"There is a boy in there with horns that look nearly transparent Takeshi. You said I had no power to see a demon's true form. Takeshi… human's don't have horns." I finished quietly lowering my hands and clutching the hem of my long sweater. He paused pulling back slightly searching my eyes.

"Yatsude is dead Aiko. I killed him. You don't have to fear anything anymore. I'll kill any demon that attempts to harm you." He said suddenly. Tears began to form and I nodded. That was what bothered me. He'd constantly have to fight for my safety. I had complicated his life.

"I can't stop thinking about Yusuke dying or letting Maya get taken. Or knowing you could die one day protecting me or have to leave my life because of it." I said quickly said looking away from him. I couldn't imagine life without Takeshi. He looked at me mouth opening before closing.

"What are you saying Aiko?" He asked confusion making him look younger. Why did he have to make me explain it? This was embarrassing as is.

"I don't want to lose the people I care for Takeshi, because I am weak and it will get everyone hurt. I want to protect too. I want to fight. I want to make sure you'll never have to leave to protect me." I said biting back tears. He looked unsure then.

Takeshi P.O.V:

Ningen emotions I never understood them. Mostly women in general. We had only a few uses for them when I was a demon. But here was my ningen close to tears reeking of anger, humiliation and I tried to push it aside but hatred. Aiko was a pure soul, hatred was hardly ever there. But since Yatsude there was a change in her. Those dual colored eyes stared at me, pinning me under their gaze. What did she need? I felt my stomach tighten once again as she let out a cry of frustration and pulled me down for what I thought was a kiss. Instead her forehead touched mine.

"Hiei said demon males only respected power. I have no power." She said biting her lip. I froze and scowled before grabbing her hair roughly and kissing her roughly. To hell with human society's views on it. She grunted bringing her hands into my shirt and grabbing as I forced her mouth open. She whimpered into it and I continued. Damn him and damn her for listening to it. I pulled away keeping her head in place.

"Don't you dare question what I want wench. You are mine till the day you die, to hell with that damned koorime." I snarled. Her blush made me grin. She nodded biting her swollen lips hands clenching my shirt. "I won't leave you Aiko, not willingly. This is the life I chose and I shall not abandon you little one." I whispered stepping away from her. My chest ached, I remembered that promise. It was close to the one I had given Youko all those years ago. "I'll teach you more, little one. But I… believe that human could teach you more things appropriate to the ningen world." I told her patting down her hair. Her constant pursuit to become stronger, made something dark and old within me come alive. The Koorime was right. We respected strength, and Aiko was beginning to appeal to something in me that I feared would harm her. It made me believe that Kurama was right. That I was going to claim her as a demon should, and I pitied any human that had to go through a mating experience that was meant for two demons. I pushed it back and stared at Aiko who watched a group of ningen exit the coffee shop. I eyed the one with glasses. The fool was possessed. He eyed me and smirked. False bravado because of his human henchman. Feeling Aiko shift under me I realized she really did see the horns a top his head. As soon as they were far up ahead I saw the boy I had fought earlier leave as well. He turned and saw us before looking at Aiko.

"Ready for another adventure Blue?" he asked her. I turned to my ningen and stared in shock at the fire in her eyes… or were her eyes truly gleaming? I smirked as she nodded.

"What about you pretty boy? You down to show your girl how it's done?" he asked. I had seen this ploy before. Baiting me to establish my manhood. The games and morale codes human's had never failed to amuse me.

"I suppose I should." I answered plainly.

**I sat down for a wee bit and realized demons shouldn't be gentle during sex. It was a society bent on eaten or be eaten. I am sure it is possible, but for simple mating every demon would be mated if it was a simple up and finish. SO I decided to add a non fluffy factor. I wanted it to be known that mating was dangerous and that it didn't happen much with humans for the fact that one, going into demon world would kill them(demons saw them as food) and 2, few survived because it wasn't made for humans to complete. I am not a romantic I guess. But this is an AU on if Kuronue was alive and what route his life would take on being raised among humans. I always picture Kuronue as snarky, Youko's second in charge and quite possibly the hothead out of the two. Not complete opposites because by then Youko might have killed him. But hope you all enjoy. Reviews are welcome. Would love any kind of criticism as long as it is constructive and not a I don't like it or I love it. Make sure to explain so I can continue or I can stop. =) Thank you all for your time. -Ivy**


	9. Chapter 8: Never A dull Moment

**Hello! Last time I left off with Takeshi agreeing to humor Yusuke's failed attempt to get him to tag along and some loving on Aiko. Don't worry. Aiko won't be damsel in distress much. Be aware this story may get gory and there will be lemons between Lady Shino and Madame Red. Sorry. I love their story line. They be my favorite. Once again however I only own Aiko, Madame Red and Lady Shino. I do not own any YYH characters. –Ivy**

**Takeshi P.O.V:**

I stared at the human's below from the ones paralyzed in fear of losing a damned cat. I looked at Aiko who bit her lip watching as the boy held a broken glass bottle to the feline. The fool was indeed possessed. How boring, there was never truly much challenge anywhere aside from that boy. His spiritual power wasn't great but it was noticeable. How did Aiko find these people? Urameshi I believe she said, had slicked his hair back and stood behind Aiko. I didn't enjoy it. "You heard him kill the cat!" the possessed ningen ordered. Were humans and demons truly different? Aiko gasped suddenly and I watched as her friend shot forward with a look of sheer determination. I moved past her slightly to see him run at the boy holding the cat and deliver a well-placed blow to his cheek. He was fast and knew his way around a fight. As the cat went sailing through the air he leapt up and caught the feline. This ningen was good without his spiritual powers. In silent awe I missed as Aiko slid away from me ending up at the boy's side, his back to everyone else.

"Where'd they come from?" one of the boys out of uniform asked. "Who the hell are they?" another asked. Dammit Aiko. I should have been irritated, but I couldn't help but grin at the pose she took. That was the one I taught you isn't it little one? I silently mused to myself.

Aiko P.O.V:

I smiled as Yusuke turned to them all revealing who Eikitchi's rescuer was. It amused me more to see the shocked look on those heartless thug's faces. "It's that guy, it's Yusuke Urameshi and the idiot girl what is she doing here?…" the guy said voice trailing off.

"That's not how you speak to a lady! Aiko what are you doing here…" Kuwabara said before looking at Yusuke once again "you- you've really come back from the dead?"

"Yeah that's right and Aiko and I are in a mood for a relaxing throw down." He said running forward again. My eyes widened as Yusuke used their shock to his advantage fighting them whilst holding a kitten. I gasped as the boy in red came at me a smirk on his face. I gasped blocking the first punch and stepping back. To say I was panicking was putting it lightly, however each block his movement got sloppier. He was growing irritated.

"Stay still you brat, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" he spat at me. My eyes widened and a faint ache hit my shoulder. Yatsude… I gasped as his fist collided with my cheek stepping back tonguing the inside of my cheek tasting the metallic taste of my blood as my tooth dug in.. I turned and glared at him raising my hands up fist loosened to an open palm. That is what Takeshi said, my fists were too small to do any damage so this would have to do. "What's a matter going to run crying to your mommy little girl?" he asked crossing his arms. 'I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart.' The voice said again and I felt my mouth go dry as the feeling of rage curled through my mind.

"No, but I'll promise to send you back screaming to yours." A voice said. I turned to see Takeshi glaring menacingly teeth bared. We made eye contact and I glared at him earning a look skight pause from him. Don't take this from me I silently pleaded. To my surprise, he gave a quick nod gritting his teeth and glaring at boy. He was giving me a chance to recover. I took it.

"Who are you, her boyfriend? Figures, what are you doing-"the boy didn't finish as I lunged at him catching him off guard and sending us toppling to the floor. He grunted as I landed on top of him but began to recover. I blushed hotly trying to figure out what to do next. "You are in for it now you bitch." He sneered.

I slammed my fist into his face wincing at the pain that shot through my arm. How did Takeshi and Yusuke do it? I didn't waste time in thinking about it before swinging once more. I got up quickly shaking my fists. They were red and looked a little bloody, but I was good. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I gasped swinging my leg around only to have it caught by my favorite demon. "How'd that feel?" he asked voice holding no emotion what so ever as he held my ankle inches from his face.

"I don't know yet… can you please let go of my foot?" I asked looking away. He obliged me eyeing me. He lifted my chin staring at my cheek.

"That fool got you, but he didn't follow through. You should be fine." He said gingerly poking my cheek.

"I wouldn't say that Takeshi. I bit my cheek. It hurt for a bit." I said grinning at him. His eyes widened and he gripped my face lifting my upper lip. He stiffened before looking at me. "What?" I asked slightly muffled by his probing fingers. His eyes narrowed and he shook it off. He looked troubled as he turned around before he cursed under his breath. "Takeshi? What's wrong?" I asked tracing his knuckles.

"There are no wounds, love. But I need to go, I have a promise I need to keep." He said looking at me. Promise? Oh!

"That thing-mmmf!" His mouth collided with my catching me off guard as he gripped my hair. As quickly as he started, he pulled away glaring behind me hands still in my hair.

"Boy, you are her friend. Make sure she gets home safely. Tell that boy, Urameshi, if anything happens to her I'll make sure he stays dead." With that Takeshi released me and walked away.

"Keshi wait, you remember your promise to me right? You'll come back?" I asked. He paused glancing at me with a smile that made me blush.

"Of course I will silly girl, I don't expect these morons to keep you out of trouble for long. Besides, it's never a dull moment with you why would I try to escape from that." He said with a laugh disappearing, and then his aura began to fade. I turned to the boys who were blushing and looking away. Oh Takeshi, you damned… I paused grinning to myself, I was with a demon could I truly expect him to act civil and not shove his tongue down my throat in front of strangers? I sighed still smirking. Of course not. Yet, I feared he and his 'friends' were truly up to something stupid. But Takeshi kept his promises, that I knew.


	10. Chpt 9: The Four Thieves (slight lemon)

**Good evening loves. Last chapter was a bit slow but yes we are getting into the thieves main entrance. Yay! I do not own YYH just Aiko, Lady Shino, and Madame Red. Slight lemon warning. Not much, if it bothers some I may take it out. But we will give it a test run.**

Takeshi P.O.V:

I stared at Goki as he held a small ogre by the head above the air, squeezing and grimaced as a crack resounded like the sound of branch breaking. Alarms were resounding around the palace and I turned to Kurama who looked towards Goki. The demon was an animal and we never really needed him. I was hoping he would have perished here. "Alright Goki, that's enough." Hiei said out of irritation or simply because this wasn't the time to indulge on the high of killing things.

"Yes, our time runs short." Kurama added gaining the blood thirsty beast's attention. Goki tossed the body aside with the same enthusiasm a person would throwing away a used napkin. The act didn't disgust me as much as the ogre himself did. I knelt by another who lay on the floor, still alive and looking up at me fearfully. It wasn't in me anymore to take a life. What had happened to me in my years in the human world? I put a finger to my mouth trying to give a look of reassurance pulling a seed Kurama had given me. It was to cure wounds in case this mission was more dangerous. I rolled it to him shooting a look at the man Goki had injured. Would he recognize what kind of seed it was? And why did I care?

I ignored the security announcements and these questions keeping up with Kurama. My pendant, it wasn't here either. I had risked my life for it and once again it was nowhere to be found. Images of Aiko flooded my mind then. I picked up my pace, I had to fulfill my promise at least. I had to return to her safe and alive.

Aiko P.O.V:

"My father wants to know when Takeshi will be showing up for work?" Keiko asked. She had singed the ends of her hair during her foolish run into Yusuke's burning apartment. I stopped myself, wouldn't I do the same for Takeshi?

"Uhm, I'd have to check with him. I am happy your parents agreed to help him out. He is saving up for something and has been looking everywhere for work away from mom and dad. But, his reputation-" I started only to be stopped by Keiko's hand on my shoulder.

"Delinquent? Oh believe me I know exactly what you mean." She said grinning. Ever since Yusuke died I had grown attached to her. She was had a sweet temperament and open mind, but seemed like a fire cracker when Yusuke was around. Speak of the fool. There stood Yusuke in his green school uniform still as out of place as ever, but on the floor was his student briefcase. "That moron-"Keiko grumbled. I tapped her shoulder pointing at his bag. "He's going to school?" she asked speaking my train of thought. Maybe dying was a good thing for him. The mere thought made my heartache. What was Takeshi up to right now? We slowly made our way to him as he continued to clean off dirt.

"They act like I've been dead or something…" he grumbled to himself.

"Let's be honest Yusuke, I don't think they felt much safer around you before. You just didn't care." Keiko told him. I stared at her with a curious look. She was like a mother hen and spoke to him like he was a snot nose brat, which he was, rather than a thug who fought like an untamed demon. I then looked at Yusuke who looked at her like she was something new. As if it were just them there. Love. Yusuke was in love with her. The thought made me grin. Love like I loved… I stiffened blushing hotly. Like I loved Takeshi. That look he gave me before he left was like this very one but darker, maybe it was a demon thing.

"Uh ,Keiko." Yusuke said almost in a daze.

"What are you staring at me for?" she asked confused destroying the moment and I fought to chuckle at them.

"Oh no reason." He said squinting and scratching his cheek hiding the blush on his face.

"If it's about the skirt I don't want to hear it." She snapped then looking away with an upturned nose. I gaped as she walked away making eye contact with a stunned Yusuke.

"Hey but it wasn't!" Yusuke yelled at her grabbing his bag. "Aiko what are you doing here? I figured you'd be in school like a good geek." he said blush fading. I tilted my head and smiling.

"I was thanking Keiko for helping me land my boyfriend a job at her parent's restaurant and..." I said walking past him. He smelt faintly of cigarettes, gel and a gentle cologne. Was that the one Madame Red had given to Atsuko because she had forgotten his gift for his birthday. Before I met the oaf.

"Takeshi's, my friend with the long hair?" I said noticing the blank look on his face. It had only been a day.

"Oh, the one you tongue locked with? You do that to all your friends or only the pretty ones?" he asked grinning wickedly as I blush and sputtered. Damn Takeshi and damn his kisses I thought to myself.

"Well, he is my boyfriend remember… anyway his birthday, well it's today I was going to find something for him. For when he gets back." I explained twiddling my thumbs nervously. His smile widened and I frowned deeply glaring at him.

"You could always you know…" he started and I tilted my head as he made a motion with his hands. "It is so not fun when you don't get it." He muttered turning to Keiko face softening again. "I have to go. Catch up, you know?" he said with a smile at his lips. I giggled earning a glare before shooing him away. Did Takeshi and I look at each other like that? Could he really love a human? I looked up at the sky and smiled. What the hell, let's go get the brooding demon a present. I froze as a voice appeared in my head. Soft… like a siren call but it made my teeth clench a low rumble leaving my mouth startling me. What was that? I didn't ponder long as a cart rumbled by the sound getting shriller. I clutched my head squeezing my eyes close.

"Are you alright young lady?" a raspy voice asked. As a wisened hand touched my arm I bared my teeth at the person who yanked away quickly. I straightened up placing a hand to my mouth and offering apologies. What the hell was that? I paused however feeling something flow over me. A familiar push of energy. Takeshi? I whirled around searching but saw nothing but kids and people walking around. The shriek died down as I turned to face the direction to see where the power was coming from and stared at the old woman whose face was hidden by her dingy cloak, and hat. I caught myself almost sneering at her but focused on her cart. It was coming from in there. "Are you looking to buy?" she asked hoarsely though I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Move those clothes please." I said eyes still on the cart. She did cooing softly as I stared at the bright red pendant that looked back at me. There, that radiated Takeshi's aura but how? "How much?" I asked without thought.

"That piece of junk? Take it, nothing but trouble that has brought me. What about this necklace? This is worth much more than that piece of metal and stone. I shook my head grabbing the pendant feeling a warm rush of power much more powerful than Takeshi's run over me making me blush. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice going from persuasive to angry. I stared at the chain she held palming the pendant. It was beautiful and let out that call that made my hair stand on end. I shook my head glaring at the piece of jewelry that offended my every sense. "Why don't you just try it o-" she said reaching to put it over my head. A hand gripped her wrist suddenly and I turned to see-

"Poppa?" I asked shocked to see Lady Shino glaring at the woman.

"She said no. Don't make me have to defend my daughter's words. You will not enjoy it." He said words dripping venom. The woman pulled back and hurried off. He watched cloudy blue eyes hard and lips pressed in a firm line before turning to me and beaming at me. "What do you have there?" he asked. I looked behind him before looking back at him.

"What are you doing out here Poppa?" I asked. Lady Shino was a beautiful man in and out of make-up. Even now, it was hard to tell that he was indeed a man. His hair hung loosely against his shoulders but one side was pushed behind his ear revealing the beautiful hand carved ivory earring Madame Red had gotten him. He wore brown slacks and cream colored button up shirt that was wrinkle free.

"You forgot your wallet dear, I have been searching for you and stopped by that job that hired Takeshi. They said you left with their daughter, I figured you'd be on the route all students from that school take, well majority." He answered. I flushed at my carelessness. How could I go shopping without my wallet?

"Poppa, wait that lady-" I began but he cut me off.

"Crazy, and I told you not to talk to strangers. She could have hurt you. Maybe I should accompany you for a gift." He scolded but held a playful tint to his eyes.

"No, look I got this from her." I said showing him the pendant. He stared at it eyes wide.

"Why'd you take that?" he asked softly touching it.

I paused. What if Takeshi didn't like it? It was a pendant. "It… felt like him, I thought." I started.

He chuckled and looped an arm in mine. "I think it's going to surprise him. Thai is for sure. Let's go get him cake and other fun things that will ruffle his feathers." He teased pulling me forward. Lady Shino said he used to deal with demons for what reason he never explained, but stopped when he found me and met Madame Red. It was his only chance to have the family he always wanted and be him. Perhaps that was why Takeshi hated him.

It had been 3 hours and I had only found 3 more hair ornaments for Takeshi. He loved them for some reason and they had put a hole in my wallet that is for sure. I stopped feeling that warm bubbly spirit energy. Yusuke. Man that boy is everywhere. "Poppa, I see a friend of mine here, I want to talk to him." I said grabbing my bags from him only to be stopped. "Here just take this necklace I'll get everything ready at home love." Lady Shino said with a smile bending down slightly and kissing the middle of my forehead before sauntering off.

"Yusuke!" I yelled running over to him once I spotted that uniform, he sat up looking troubled and I stopped in my tracks as something awful washed over me. Demon.

"Someone call an ambulance, it's a kid!" "What happened?"

"I don't know, he just fainted." Voices yelled and a crowd began to form. I headed to it pretty sure Yusuke would too. I shoved through the wall of people to see a young boy in a man's arms eyes devoid of life but very much alive. I gasped at the same time Yusuke did as a white puff of smoke left the boys mouth.

"I think that's what they call a lead folks." He finally said touching his nose and taking off. I followed in suite staring at that puff of smoke. "Hey Blue, you see it too?" he asked breathlessly, I only nodded. He explained everything to me, giving me an option to opt out. I didn't take it, I had let him die the first time to a car, I wouldn't let him face a demon without any real knowledge on them. I didn't want him to be alone like I had. So against all the alarms going off in my head I followed him, doing ym best to keep up but he had longer legs than me. I didn't realize where we were headed till I noticed the busted in windows and rough looking streets of downtown. Dammit, Takeshi didn't want me here. Finally Yusuke and I skidded to a halt looking at a tall man on sitting on a crate. My chest burned as I attempted to catch my breath yet, my blood chilled as I saw the horns jutting from his head. Yatsude sprung to my mind but I pushed it down. I was with Yusuke and he fought like a demon himself, this demon wouldn't hurt me. Yusuke stepped forward only to be stopped by a hand and a gruff looking man asking for cash.

"Hey there tuts, how about- would you look at that?" this man said staring at the pendent that rested on my chest. As he reached for it I kicked swiftly. He couldn't have it! I gasped realizing I had just attacked this man without thought or provocation. He Stood bent over clutching his gut and wheezing. As he stood up I panicked again and hit him with a swift upper cut that caught him in the chin and sent him flying. I turned ready to pummel more thugs, but there stood Yusuke surrounded by the lot of them, all unconscious. How did he do it?

"Good job Blue… hey where'd he go?" Yusuke asked. I turned to look for the monster but he was gone. We lost him.

"I can find him Yusuke." I said suddenly. He stared at me shocked before giving a curt nod. My heart was pounding as I paused and closed my eyes, looking for a demon not running.

I frowned as it began to rain as we entered the forest, as if it was a bad omen. I continued searching for the demon but paused as I caught 3 familiar energies. Takeshi? My blood began to pump and I took off running before Yusuke called for me to stop. I stopped breathless to see what he was pointing at. I stared as I saw a spot where the rain wasn't well… falling. How odd. But Takeshi's aura was stronger. "Aiko wait!" Yusuke whispered harshly but I took off. Takeshi was alive. A shriek sounded and my eyes widened as a red winged beast came at me. Fear nearly took hold of me but I bit it down. I slid under the beast on the wet grass a move I wouldn't be able to repeat not even for a million yen grabbing a hold of its hind legs and tossing it back in the direction it came from. Not today you demonic bastard. I turned to feel the energy that was coming from the clearing.

Takeshi P.O.V:

I watched Hiei carve a tree and frowned as it flew past me barely giving it attention. I was unamused and wanted to retreat to Aiko. The mission was a failure for me. Hiei dropped to the ground smiling at the sword's work. "If this sword could make demons from trees imagine what it would do to humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army." He said laughing with Goki. I wasn't interested.

"I like the way you think Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls I even know how we'll feed them all. The orb of Baast." Goki joined in. Beasts the both of them.

"And once the moon becomes full we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control, isn't that right?" Hiei asked Kurama who pushed off a tree casting a glance my way.

"Sorry, Kuronue and I must withdraw from this alliance." Kurama said one hand in his pocket. The demon log came rolling into view then and I turned to see a drenched Aiko breathing heavy and staring at me eyes a few shades darker on one side and lighter on the other. I narrowed my eyes at her controlling my emotions. The idiot.

"What?!" Goki and Hiei asked harshly. "What is that supposed to mean? Truly you'r enot dropping out of the game when we have come this far." Hiei asked casting a glance at Aiko. She wasn't an issue to him. Just my ningen pet. Cold wet hands soaked through the sleeve of my blouse as she tucked behind me. Goki didn't notice her eyes on Kurama. Did he sense her before me? I stood still allowing her to clutch to my back thanking the gods that she had the smarts to know when to shut up. But when we returned home, I'd reprimand her stupidity. "You cowards, your years of hiding yourselves within the human world has made you just like them spineless and ready to be walked on." Hiei snarled. Goki joined in then. And I heard a rumble from behind me. Like a demon was behind me, but I felt nothing no power level nothing except… what was that. Was it Aiko's friend? Did that fool bring her here? I'd kill him.

"I don't give a flip if he leaves but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror." Goki said. My chained Scythe fell into the curve of my hand, a little heavier than normal. '_Comrade. Steady yourself."_

"I can't I have great need for it myself first." Kurama said.

"Alright, then I'll punch it out of ya!" Goki yelled swinging at Kurama making me stiffen.

"Excuse me neighbors. Couldn't' help but notice there is no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip. This moron was insane. I winced then feeling my ningen tense up. I never told her. And he just had.

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" Hiei asked glaring at Yusuke. I turned as Kurama walked off. I looked at her and saw the downcast look on her cold reddened cheeks. We didn't have time. I scooped her up Kurama spoke and tore off. _'Take her back home comrade.' _Kurama spoke. I tsked and nodded not going to enjoy the conversation.

She had slept in bed with me fine and ignored me through breakfast, but she wasn't going to let this go. "Stolen artifacts?" she asked voice containing a spark of fear. She glared at me with a look I was completely unfamiliar with. Rage? Hurt? I made sure to keep my face clear of emotion and chose to watch her. "What did you do Takeshi?" she asked poking me in the chest. I couldn't answer as those eyes fell on me. The damned wench I came back, what did it matter?

"I am here wench, what does it matter?" I asked looking elsewhere. I wasn't prepared for her to pull me into her arms. For her to be pissed off was understandable, but this… I wasn't expecting.

"Spirit World is going to take you away you idiot! Yusuke told me everything. I didn't think it was you… but it was you idiot…" she said voice cracking as she shook. She looked up at me with eyes filled with raw hurt and fear. My wall cracked and I frowned. She was right. I may not have stolen something or killed anyone, but I was just as guilty. "You idiot." She said again burying her face in my chest. I stared around our room, looking from the bed I hadn't used since the first night here to the art hanging on the wall and pictures taken by the ever suffocating Madame Red of our family… My family? I looked down at the sobbing Aiko. My family. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap holding her close. I had messed up once again, following Kurama's wishes and she was hurting for it. I was blinded by my loyalty and I was going to lose her as well as Youko. Why had I been blind to it?

"Little one, I am- at a loss of words. I wasn't thinking…" I tried to give reasoning but fell off.

"You never do when it comes to him. You don't think for yourself Takeshi, not till it's too late. You promised you wouldn't leave. You said it" She said tears falling down her face and her face reddened with her sobbing. "How can you enjoy the presents I got you in jail or if they execute you?" she asked pointing to the poorly wrapped parcels on the bed. So, those were gifts and not trash… Human traditions. I didn't know what to say at that. Was that what was bothering my ninge. Gifts? No, it was her attempt at diverting something else entirely. Highly implausible.

"What would you have me do?" I asked lowly, she looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat. How could the gaze of someone so young hold that much concern and affection for me, a demon who had blood on his hands from many things both older and younger than she? Her hand touched my cheek gently, as if I might break. The thought made me smile lightly, me fragile? The touch was feather light and made me sigh softly as my eyes fluttered close.

"I love you." Was a quiet voice one I wouldn't have heard if I was human. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the flushed Aiko. Those words, I couldn't force myself to say though what I felt may have been the same. Instead I brought my nose to hers hearing her heart race.

"Aiko… you are… there is truly never a dull moment with you little one." I decided to say before kissing her. I may have ruined everything I had made here. A home, family, things I never had in my past life nor cared for. And here it was in my arms sobbing for me. For something that had yet to happen. When I died, did Youko mourn me? Did anyone mourn my death? These emotions gripped me and I was caught once again between rage and once again a cold dread of fear. I was going to lose her, some other man may take her while I rot in Spirit world, some other man would touch her, she could be hurt by someone or killed. I let out a frustrated snarl and threw her on the bed earning a gasp of surprise from her as she sat up and stared at me confused. Removing my shirt I looked down at her again, her eyes wide and face bright red. She was mine, and I wanted her to remember that even if I was taken away by Enma's forces.

Aiko P.O.V:

"Takeshi…" I said hesitation in my voice as he begun to unbutton his pants. The sight of his bare chest made my blood pump in my head. He smirked as he parted my legging clad legs lying between them. His mouth brushed mine before he kissed the tip of my nose. Then he pressed against me roughly and I gasped in surprise tensing at the sensation. He let out a fluttering breath and buried his nose and my hair before grinding against me once more earning a cry from me. Should we be doing this? This knot in my stomach, what exactly was it? He interrupted my train of thought again as he grabbed my hand slowly raising himself over me, grey eyes darkened to a rich stormy grey. His lips were parted slightly as he stared at me and I realized I was holding my breath. Shifting his grasp so it landed on my wrist he lowered my hand slowly eyes on mine. Those grey eyes I could get lost in. He guided it down till we both slipped under the his briefs and I tensed visibly. He wouldn't. Sure I thought of Takeshi and enjoyed how gorgeous he was, but I never thought of him intimately. I blushed hotly at this new sensation and bit my lip as my fingertips brushed against his- my eyes widened as he groaned a sound I had never heard him make. I tried to pull away, had I hurt him? Were my hands too cold?

"Don't." he said huskily smirking.

"Takeshi, I don't think this is… this is embarrassing what do I do with- with…" I began to stammer blushing hotly as I made a motion to his, oh I couldn't say it.

"With what Aiko? My what? My…" he trailed off eyes gleaming. He was enjoying this, the teasing. I glared up at him through my blush hand still in his pants. "Wrap your hand around it little one." I paused at his words, his voice dropping an octave. This man was a demon, probably older than I was and more experienced. But what if he was a beast of a demon? Was he a large demon that didn't have experience with a human? Would I hurt him in my inexperience? Did some of his- "I know you aren't taking this time to think. You asked what to do with it, I told you. Aiko… please don't deny me this…" he ended it softly a silent plead. His eyes had lightened and his face was a mix of pain and frustration. So I obliged him and he closed his eyes with a sigh releasing my wrist. I blushed when he jerked into my hand slightly with another groan that made my stomach tight. His skin was smooth yet impossibly warm. Did men often feel this way? He moved again and shuddered above me teeth slightly bared. I stared at him drinking the look on his face. Was it pleasure? Was he enjoying this? I tightened my hand a bit and his eyes shot open slightly clouded with that look again. Like he wanted to eat me, soul and all. His hips rolled again and he moaned once more as his hand slid under my oversized shirt. A trail of goose bumps lay in the wake of his touch as he drew closer to my bra and as I looked him in the eye there was a knock at the door that made us both jump.

"Kuronue." Called a unfamiliar voice and I blushed pulling my hand back and staring at Takeshi embarrassed and a little upset. It must've showed because he chuckled and I stared up at him. That fortune teller's image came up again as I felt a wave of her energy again as well as Yusuke's.

"Are you upset about me putting your hand around my cock or about the knock?" He asked that salacious grin on his face. Never had I heard him speak like that, that teasing tone startled me but I loved it none the less.

"They are here to take you away huh?" I began sitting up slowly. His lips hit mine as he zipped his pants back up. They were soft and controlled as he cupped my cheek using one hand as support. His teeth pulled my lip gently and I joined in just as gentle. He relaxed then and I realized he was tense. I continued to kiss him hands in his hair gently caressing. If he was going to be taken away, then I wanted this to mean something even if it wasn't sex. I loved him, I loved him when we were both young and I loved him through his rough times. A wet drop fell down my cheek and I pulled away checking if it was me crying again. I paused touching my face as I looked up. His eyes were close but the small shine of a tear clung to his cheek. I wiped his face as the door opened not wanting anyone to see that moment of vulnerability. He opened his eyes shooting me an apologetic look. I shifted to the side to see a banged up Yusuke and a woman with cotton candy blue hair held high in a ponytail. She wore a magenta pink sweater with a brown belt tied around her waist and loose dark violet pants. She looked around the room then back at Takeshi who had stood up slowly back to them hair falling down his shoulders neatly even after my gentle pulling.

"If you are coming to take me away, then do so. I will not fight. But I warn you if you bring her in as well I will make it a problem. She has nothing to do with this." Takeshi said barely looking over his shoulders. Yusuke waltzed in and looked at me surprised I must have looked like a wreck, hair probably a mess, eyes puffy from crying and lips swollen from Takeshi's lustful ministrations. However the woman sighed pulling a chair from the corner surprising Yusuke and me. If Takeshi was surprised I didn't know.

"That won't be a problem, you see Lord Koenma has a different plan for you, both of you. There are numerous records about you Kuronue. It seems even up to the time of your death you were a ruthless notorious thief, friend of the notorious Youko Kurama. In all honesty, you should be up on the chopping block for your crimes. However, your stint in Spirit World earlier this week showed something Lord Koenma didn't expect. You spared a guard's life and assisted in saving 2 others. That doesn't seem to be in your repertoire at all. You aided in the stealing of the items but surveillance saw several things that may have saved you from,well you know." She said grinning and slowly dragging a finger across her neck to better state the obvious. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

He turned to her finally sitting by my side on the bed arm brushing my arm gently. What she was saying must have interested him. He looked cautiously at both of them though, Takeshi wasn't huge on trust. From the confused Yusuke to the bubbly woman who continued rambling.

"What are you talking about Botan?" Yusuke finally asked irritated like.

"I mean we are not arresting him if he agrees to terms. Koenma doesn't exactly believe you can take down Kurama and Hiei alone otherwise we'd be doing this in Spirit World but we don't have time." She then turned to Takeshi with those dark pink eyes. "We are giving you a second chance Kuronue." She said smiling widely and clapping her hands together.

"Aye, I am Kuronue as you have stated and I did not harm a soul within that particular heist however…" Takeshi said looking to me to see if I believed him. The coldness leaft his face as he stared at me, emotions racing against his face so quick I could hardly catch it. "My terms need to be thrown out there as well." He started holding a hand up as she went to interject. "Yusuke, this is all I have in my life." he said making a motion to the wall of pictures. Yusuke turned to it glancing between all the photos. "The most decent portion in my existence that I truly feel at peace. But I can't aid in killing Kurama. But I can assure you, he isn't going to have that mirror for long." his voice seemed somber at that and I wished he hadn't been so cryptic. What did he mean. "My second term, don't make me part from my family's side. You have seen what the loss of a loved one does, human boy. If not for me do it for Aiko. I will assist you in any way possible and I understand I have no room to request anything of Lord Koenma. I just cannot- I will not break my promises." Takeshi said appealing to Yusuke who looked at Takeshi with a mutual understanding.

"That isn't my call and we know about the mirror but I will have you know-" Botan said raising her finger up only to have Yusuke interject.

"Give him a break Botan. The guy is harmless just like the other guy, people can change I proved that. Maybe demons can too. And Aiko wouldn't be caught near a scum bag. You can't take him away from his family if he saved lives that day. That isn't fair." Yusuke retorted barking at the poor girl.

"Yes, but if you'd let me finish you loud mouth." She told Yusuke rubbing her ear before turning back to Takeshi. "Koenma had no intention of removing you from here. I told him about your friend here being able to see me, which at her current level of energy she shouldn't. We believe it may be valuable to Yusuke as you are to keep her out of the crossfire and perhaps keeping her attached to him may help-" she stopped thinking of a word.

"Leash him?" I asked frowning at her which caused Takeshi to chuckle darkly. She blushed but nodded looking away. There was really no polite form of it. "Takeshi doesn't need me to be his conscience. And he stays true to his word." I didn't say sometimes. Takeshi often gets side tracked when it comes to his word conflicting with an old promise. Such as this current situation.

"Now as I was saying here are Koenma's terms in order for you not to be incarcerated or executed are..." she began and I stared confused about the entire situation. Spirit World actually gave people community service? However the thought of Takeshi being executed made my heart beat fast. His hand grasping mine with in the blankets helped me calm down. Takeshi wasn't going to die again. My thoughts went immediately to Shuichi though. How much trouble would he be in?


	11. Chapter 10: My Demon

**Yay! Hello again so I tend to jump around because, let's be honest the chances of Aik being everywhere Yusuke is during every vital mission whilst working for her parents and handling school are slim. I am trying to keep this as realistic as a fan fiction environment can be. Aiko is a B student and she studies hard for those B's missing a day or two is fine, missing a week without a proper reason would make Lady Shino mad. But thank you thank you or the reviews. I feel I have made you have to explain why you love it or hate it and that isn't right. It isn't necessary to do either, I just feel it will help keep this story alive. But leave a review on whatever you feel about the story. I do not own any YYH characters just Aiko, Lady Shino and Madame Red.**

Takeshi P.O.V:

I stared at them in shock and confusion. There were bright paper streamers decorating the kitchen and in front was a cake with candles lit. Yusuke and Botan were there as well smiling and singing Happy Birthday to me. Another ningen tradition. I watched as they brought the cake to me and told me blow out the candles. It was embarrassing but this was my family and I did as they asked to which they cheered, the idiot boy even smeared some on my face. Should I be celebrating, my comrade was to give his life for his mother on the full moon. Yet here I was with his pursuers, an employee of Spirit world and one in a tattered ripped outfit reeking of Goki, which meant Goki was out of the picture leaving Hiei and Kurama was dead right? Good that ogre was slime and should've been wiped off this world long ago. I glanced at Aiko who held an expression of concern and overall looked distracted. In front of her were two boxes, but one of them left me slightly off. Her fingers traced the box absently as if she truly weren't there. "Hey we have to go, remember the rules. We look for the rest of them after the full moon." Yusuke shouted at me and I curtly nodded.

She jumped as the door swung close back and forth till it settled. "Takeshi." She said then holding the first box to me. I stared at the wrapping paper which was covered in laughing panda in different positions. "They aren't much, but they were all I really could afford." She continued still looking away blushing. Was she thinking about what happened upstairs? Was it my 'community service' or our little session of foreplay? I took it from her ignoring as Lady Shino and Madame Red hovered over me. I opened it with little hassle, the wrapping was done in haste and sloppy. Definitely Aiko's handiwork. I opened it and smiled at its contents. Hair pins, the first was silver and had light blue stones set in it. I had an affinity for these, more collection type than wearing but often Aiko or Lady Shino enjoyed fooling around with my hair. The second was a dark ebony color metal in the shape of a dragon with reds and whites adorning it like scales. And the third was also silver but resembled a peacock. The greens and blues would better fit Aiko than I, but this was a gift and it was rude to tell her it wasn't for me. Once more I watched her grip the last present in her hand shuddering slightly and I couldn't help but feel something build in my chest. How familiar this feeling was and how it brought me a feeling of peace and nostalgia.

"Well Aiko sweetie, give him his last present." Madame Red said gently nudging her shoulder. I pulled my chair up feeling oddly giddy. Was this the shock of my current situation wearing off? Aiko sighed and beamed at me and walked over to me handing em the box and looking away with a pout.

"It isn't exactly a male gift but… I almost got attacked by some old woman for grabbing this rather than that necklace… here you go broody." She said turning to me slightly with a grin. I stared at her waiting for her to say it was a joke before she turned to me fully. "Here." She said softly and I smiled at her brightly causing her to hesitate. It was probably another hairpin. I grabbed the box from her gently touching her fingertips watching the hair rise on her arms. I quietly opened the box hearing Aiko's heart pick up. As the lid fell off everything stopped.

"Where'd you get this little one?" I asked quietly reaching into the box wrapping my finger around the chain feeling it become warm underneath my touch, recognizing me.

"You don't like it huh? I wasn't trying to make you more feminine Takeshi, that… that seemed right. When I gra-"she didn't finish as I slipped it on and whatever remnants of me that I had left in it pulsed to life. I watched as she clutched the counter as the remainder of my power I had left to anchor me to this world bled into me, filling me up like a warm flame.

"On the contrary, little one. It's an old trinket of mine. Very old and very important." I told her staring at the ruby red pendant.

"Takeshi, what is this?" Aiko asked and I stood up to steady her and her cheeks heated up. It wasn't much I had left in my gem, a small piece of my soul and the proper incantations wouldn't have saved whatever was left from my dying body that day as my life fluids had slipped from me. I stared at her wanting nothing more than to thank her in the only way I knew how. But she wasn't a demon nor was she a common fling. This human had accomplished what I couldn't. She found my amulet and brought it to me. My question was how.

"Where'd you get this little one?" I asked low lifting her chin enjoying how I made her shudder. With that last remnant of me old tendencies began to arise. I was lusting after her, it had been 15 years since I felt this way. I was intoxicated by my own power no matter how minimal the amount had been. I could attempt to use my power see how much I gained back and walk through her mind. But not to Aiko.

"That old lady, she had it but wanted to give me another." She started collecting herself. I arched a brow. An old hag had my pendant. A demon? No Aiko would have sensed it. Should I care? Honestly the woman knew not of the value this pendant had to let a human ningen have it. "What just happened to you Takeshi?" she asked staring up at me, not in fear but in curiousity.

Her dual colored eyes glimmered and I could have sworn they were indeed different shades of color once more.

"Little one, I owe you for nearly breaking my promise. Let me let you in." I paused waiting for her acknowledgement. "Is it too much?" I asked motioning to me. She pulled away sitting on the counter and shaking her head completely recovered.

"No Keshi, it isn't too much, it feels as strong as when Hiei flares up to bother me." She answered staring at me. She turned to see Madame Red and Lady Shino had long left once I opened the box. Had they known? And if so, why didn't they tell Aiko? "So upstairs… what was that… exactly?" she asked blushing but looking at me. Here I stood, more energy radiating from me that she was used to, with a trinket she had never seen that was important to me and she was more unsettled by barely a pinch of foreplay. Had I found Aiko's kryptonite, after years of her questioning my sexuality and relationship with Kurama? Very well.

"Did it bother you? A little bigger than you expected?" I purred stepping between her thighs causing her to gasp. Her eyes went wide and she stared at me, mouth moving as she tried to find words. "Melted in my hands Aiko, what would happen if my hands were in your pants, would you make little sounds for-" I continued only to have her cover my mouth with her hand her face bright red as she looked somewhere else. She was flustered. Who would have thought Aiko was truly innocent in mind as she was in body.

"You shut your filthy pervy mouth, you pervert." She said nibbling her lip. I tried to stifle laughter but only to burst out into a fit of it. My sides began to ache as it continued and tears formed at my eyes. Pervert, was that it? When I finally stopped I stared at her bewildered expression. I arched a brow, through soft chuckles of course, at her expression. "I never heard you laugh like that." She said then and I paused as she smiled up at me revealing those dainty little teeth small dimples showing. She pulled herself up onto her knees so she looked down at me eyes filled with that raw emotion again. Her breath fanned across my lips as her eyes slid close when her lips touched mine I felt her melt into me and I wrapped my arms at her waist feeling that tremor through her body. Her hand made its way to the back of my head and she held me there as I often did to her, the second hand rested on my shoulder bunching up my shirt in her fists. She pressed our mouths closer and my eyes shot open, the kiss had turned violent and I parted my lips to avoid either of from cutting our mouths on teeth. Her tongue darted into my mouth, tasting and prodding around. There was a sense of urgency to this and I grinned into it. I groaned as she pressed her body against mine hearing her let out a frustrated mewl. She pulled away then breathing harshly as she stared at me a dark light to those eyes. A glimmer of lust and possession making something in the back of my mind stir.

"Don't you ever keep secrets from me again, Takeshi. You aren't allowed to anymore you idiot. You tell me everything; stop leaving me in the dark. I know it's what I wanted but… I don't want to lose you Takeshi. Losing you scares me more than knowing more about the bad things that go bump in the night. I don't want to find out too late that you are dying or dead. You got lucky this time, next time you won't!" she yelled tears falling from her face but her eyes held a heat to them. "I may not be a demon but you are my family, you are my best friend, my thug and you are my sorry pain in the ass demon! And I will hold you to your promise." she spat at me cupping my face before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and sobbing. I froze in place before smiling against her hair, whispering words to her just as I had the night when she came back from Yatsude's hideout. I pet her hair gently nuzzling her softly. I don't know how long I held her or how long she cried but when she settled down I told her softly to look at me as I pulled away. She did eyes red and puffy and face tear-stricken. I had a chance to make this better?

"Alright love, no more secrets. Come let's go upstairs, I'll tell you everything starting with the little bat demon who soon became the second in command to Youko, the King of Thieves, I'll tell you of the bat's adventures of lust and treasure. As well as his downfall and rebirth. I'll even include his ningen thorn in his side with the pretty dual eyes and a sense of humor that made the bat blush." I offered helping her off the counter and kissing her forehead as she wiped her eyes.

"Does she have big boobs?" she asked smiling at me weakly causing me to chuckle.

"No, not at all. But there was never-" I answered grabbing her hand with a smile.

" A dull moment." She finished with a grin that made me rethink the thought of just ravishing her. I nodded though. There truly wasn't.


	12. Chapter 11: Last Requests

**Good morning, afternoon and evening beauties, Kuronue/Takeshi got his pendant back. But he isn't off the hook yet. Once again I do not own any YYH character, I just own Lady Shino, Madame Red and Aiko.**

Aiko P.O.V:

My relationship with Takeshi hadn't changed since 3 nights ago. We didn't make sexual advances at each other and aside from his teasing nothing had changed aside from his demeanor. He seemed livelier and I felt it may have to do with his pendant. But it showed a different side of him. Maybe it was just brief from being reunited with it. He did say he locked his power in it to keep demons away while he recovered. He even clued me in that he had planned to leave when he had gained a decent amount of his power back. It didn't surprise me, he had said often as children he was going to leave us humans and not to get attached. I couldn't help but get lost in thought. It was late afternoon and I had promised Lady Shino to bring soup to Shiori who I had heard had finally fallen ill enough to require actual medical help. My gut sank recalling what Takeshi had said_. 'He stole it to prevent Shiori's death at a price. Kurama plans to sacrifice his life for it. He wants us to take care of her in his absence.'_ What would that do for her? Come back to a dead son? I grit my teeth, demons knew nothing of true loss or how it felt. I walked in past the automatic doors greeting the nurse at the front desk asking for directions to Shiori Minamino's room. I shuddered, that feeling of dread washing over me. People were dying here, I felt it. And Shiori was amongst them.

"Aiko dear. I am so glad you came to visit." Called the soft voice which was Shiori. It was weak and my heart ached. I placed the bag of soup by her bed and sat by her bed. She made a motion to sit up and I attempted to stop her. "Now now dear, I get that enough from Shuichi." She teased and I blushed. "I hear you and Takeshi are on your way to the altar." She teased and I shook my head.

"No, it's not like that, we've only just got together." I stammered. Shiori laughed weakly and I realized she was teasing. She truly was Shuichi's mother. Her smile and docile nature made it hard to not cry. Her normally sun kissed skin was pale and I felt her still fading as I talked to her unable to hide the tremor in my hands as I gripped hers as she talked about him. What would I do when she got better and her son was dead? It would kill her in a different way and no fancy mirror would fix that. I watched her face struggle to maintain her smile, the pain from the illness appearing on her face from time to time.

"Why Takeshi over Shuichi?" she asked softly normally bright brown eyes holding a glint of sorrow. What?

"Huh?" I asked completely caught off guard. I laughed it off. "Oh Shiori, you know Shuichi isn't my type." I answered with a grin.

"I beg to differ. I thought you'd end up with Shuichi rather than Takeshi. You are witty, hardworking and respectful. Takeshi just seems a little too rough. Don't mind me, I just wanted Shuichi to have someone when it's my time so he won't feel alone." She continued still smiling at me though her eyes continued to show sorrow.

"I don't see him like that Shiori. He's a little too uppity for me. But I promise I'll- Shiori?" I stopped as she squeezed my hand and her other hand gripped her chest clutching the fabric of her hospital gown tightly. I stood up stool toppling over as I pressed the button for the nurse. "Hang on Shiori. NURSE! SOMEONE!" I screamed laying her down. I felt helpless as she tried to smile patting my hand still struggling to breath. As hands pulled me away I struggled to hold her hand.

"Aiko." A soft voice said as I sat hunched over face in my hands. Shuichi. Soft hands gripped my wrists lowering them. I stared at emerald eyes stared with open concern. He should be concerned about his poor mother who would be losing a son soon. I pulled away from him and gazed back at Shiori's room.

"What do I tell her when you die?" I asked blandly before scowling at him. He looked taken back from his kneeling position in front of me but put a hand on mine.

"You and Kuronue are smart, you'll figure it out." He said trying to be reassuring.

"You are a fool." I hissed causing his eyes to widen. I was furious with him, leaving not only his mother but Takeshi. His comrade, his brother in arms. "Your mother asked why Takeshi… why Takeshi over you? Takeshi and you are both foolish but Takeshi knows how to make things right. You think your deat-" I paused as a doctor walked by eyeing us curiously. "You aren't as smart as you think." I said standing up, he followed and looked down at me confused.

"You know?" he asked slightly bewildered before he smiled. I gasped as he yanked me close frozen in shock. I usually forced him into hugs but this. "Take care of them Aiko. My last request." he said breaking away and heading to the stairs and disappearing. Warm tears dripped from my face. How do I cheer them both up? One who was losing a child and the other his companion for the 2nd time in life. This was frustrating.

I had begun to pace nibbling my thumbs as I felt Shiori begin to fade to nothing and the monitors in her room go crazy. This didn't look good at all, she was fading quickly barely a blip on my senses. Gasping, I froze as a power washed over causing me to stumble as the hallway spun. Was this the Artifact's power? No wonder it required a life. A life... Shuichi. On unsteady legs I ran into Shiori's room pushing past the doctors and leaning over Shiori letting out a cry of happiness. A healthy flush returned to her cheeks as the monitors slowed down. Her prescence was groinw stronger with each breath and I held back a sob of joy as she looked up at me with beautiful eyes.

"Shuichi, it's a miracle." I heard a nurse say as she checked Shiori's vitals and I turned around to see a blurry Shuichi. But I thought he was going to sacrifice himself. "Not only is she out of the critical stage, it seems she'll make a full recovery. Her will to survive is an amazing thing. That's all I can say." The male doctor said. Shuichi looked at me and I nodded feeling a soft hand turn me back weakly.

"Shiori." I whispered clutching her hand and grinning at her, tears falling free. I didn't care how right now. I cared that they both wouldn't be alone. I cared that Takeshi wouldn't have to live with that. A hand rested on my shoulder but I didn't need to see who it was as Shiori's eyes lit up. She reached over to the hand's owner who gripped hers gently and lowered it.

"Shuichi… Aiko, you both look wonderful together." She said weakly but stronger than before. I caught myself and sighed removing Shuichi's hand from my shoulder. I was still unhappy with his naivety.

"He isn't my type Shiori." I said smiling. She chuckled lightly nodding.

"You are like me when I was your age into the tall, dark broody ones with the hint of dangerous…" she began and tension released from me even as I rolled my eyes innocently. She was back. I looked at Shuichi who grinned at her chuckling from time to time at her playful teasing. Dangerous, I think Takeshi and Shuichi were equal when it came to dangerous. Eerily so. I turned to the door when I felt a familiar tingle up my spine. Yusuke? I stiffened, would Kurama get the same deal as Takeshi, was Shiori still going to lose her son? I looked at him and he grinned at me shooting me a thumbs up showing me a small mirror before shoving it in his pocket. I looked away before giving him a grin and shooting him a thumbs up as well. Yusuke will make sure Shuichi would be okay. I believed it. Now, the final one. Hiei. I touched Yusuke's spirit energy again and frowned. Was he strong enough to tackled Hiei?


	13. Chapter 12: Hiei's Push

Aiko P.O.V:

He had left early to meet up with Shuichi. I was happy to tell Takeshi the news about Shuichi. He had dropped a plate when I did, so I guess it wasn't at all expected. He had stared at me eyes wide and mouth opened in shock. I had told him what Yusuke had done and he recovered then staring at the broken plate. He questioned me on why a human would do that for a demon he barely knew. I didn't have an answer. But I did recommend him going to ask Shuichi for the full story. Which he did, sooner than I was hoping for but oh well, it gave me time to meet up with Keiko and aid Yusuke in tracking Hiei. I'd clue my happy demon in later because he was busy right now making out with Shuichi probably. I chuckled inwardly thinking about what Takeshi's reaction would be to that. "Aiko, is that you?" I heard some say. I turned to see Yukimura, with a down look on her face. What did that oaf do now?

"Keiko, why the long face sweetie?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Who is Botan?" she asked eyes wide and voice hurt. I paused thinking of what to say.

"A friend of Takeshi and me? Why?" I lied. Her shoulders slumped and she looked troubled.

"Nothing. I hate boys…." She murmured.

"Oh chin up hun, Yusuke isn't into her. She is much too… air headed for him. Besides he is…" I trailed off feeling a prickly feeling set me off. Hiei. Was he up to his tricks again? I moved Keiko to my other side as and eyed him cautiously. As we passed him I felt the same feeling I did when he attacked Shuichi a year ago. That malicious spark. I bit my tongue to keep myself from panicking. He wasn't here for a playful visit.

"Too

"You needn't worry Keiko." He said and my mind went into defensive. How'd he know Keiko? I whirled around faster than Keiko did and turned to him gritting my teeth. "He likes you well enough was what your dumb ningen friend meant." I barely had time to react as he whipped out his sword. Not this time you coward. I leapt in front of Keiko grunting as his blade cut into my side with enough force that sent me sprawling in front of her.

"Keiko, get out of here!" I hissed clutching my side and glaring at Hiei. But she didn't react quick enough nor did I as he dove at her again catching her and cleanly cutting her abdomen. "KEIKO!" I screamed and turned to the demon with blazing red eyes who knelt before me.

"You have gotten quicker little ningen, you forget however you are still a human. But I require both of you for this to work, don't go dying I know how frail you humans get." He said harshly standing up and striking me with his boot. The force jerked my head to the side and colors and images spiraled before my eyes as I lost consciousness.

I awoke on cold cement like floor feeling feverish. Shivering violently I sat up breathing hard looking around. "You're up much sooner than I expected wench." A voice called. Shapes continued to dance and my muscles popped and pulled causing me to groan. Then a blinding pain and I hunched over clutching my ribs as they seemed to push out of their original place. "But it seems the sword is working, typical that you still have any spirit energy even as you turn into a demon." I placed my palms on the ground drawing in stale air eyes wide in terror as my skin crawled on my hand bones shifting.

"What is this?" I asked voice distorted staring at Hiei who's smile faltered.

"It'll be over soon and when you open your eyes you'll enjoy the new life I have given you." He said as I stifled a scream. My back arched as if my spine was twisting and I heard fabric rip but paid little attention to it. As the pain continued to crash into me like a wave and then receded leaving me empty and hollow I glared at Hiei who stared with brows scrunched. He removed the white headband at his head and I snarled as a slit opened up on his head revealing an… eye? Yes, an eye who's color I couldn't see in this haze. I felt something push against my mind and I looked away drowning in my pain. My jaw ached and it began to be a hassle keeping it closed. A half shriek half roar erupted from my chest and I begged for the pain to stop. I was going to die. This was what death felt like I was sure. My final thought was Takeshi and I calmed my consciousness fading. Takeshi would help me. He always did.

Hiei P.O.V:

I watched in slight amazement but confusion. Is this what the sword did to all humans? Or only those with spiritual awareness? Her skin rippled and split and my amusement turned to shock as I saw the meat exposed on her back was not muscle but plating… bone plating that glistened under the dull lighting of the warehouse. I continued to try and reign in control of her mind but even with the Jagan eye I struggled. There was no way this human was able to be made into that powerful of a demon. I watched as her skin disappeared as if melting under dark fur where there was not plating and her face enlongated forming a snout with two nostrils almost like a hound but without a different color to signify it was a nose. Those abnormal eyes sunk in and the pupils formed into to small black dots as she stared at me. Fangs ripped her original teeth out in small rivulets of blood. The scene was bloody and grotesque but intriguing. Just what kind of demon was she turning into? Her hair had created an almost main like appearance as her snout split revealing the plate like bone there as well. Her howl intensified as small horns ripped from the sides of her face and 2 from the top of her forehead only to grow larger and curl backwards. Finally it all stopped as quickly as it begun and the beast before me was magnificent. The fur was wet with sweat and blood but was a steel grey color as if it could pierce skin as easily as any blade. Her jaw was open revealing two rows of teeth one curling inwards the inner layer and the out row was regular. "Come Aiko. " I ordered feeling her mind bow to me. She let out a growl before roaring her lower jaw splitting open to reveal two barbed cooks between the split as she walked to me slowly. I ran my hands through that wet fur around her neck feeling barbs raise up. I could still feel her mind fighting against mine but she was much too weak easily over taken. The beast's lower jaw closed as she bowed low meeting me eye level. I laughed again thinking of how this form would demoralize the traitor demons Kuronue and Shuichi. Their humanity would destroy them both. The thought made me pause it would be bitter sweet if their reason for humanity turned and tore them apart. I projected the image to her hearing a whine escape her mouth. How did I not have full control? I was in possession of the sword and I had the Jagan yet she still fought anymore and I'd lose my hold on the human's under my influence. I'd have to chain her till I could. First I deal with that cocky spirit world lap dog Urameshi. I turned to his love interest Keiko, still unconscious would she writhe in pain as this one did? And would she be as ferocious of a beast as Aiko? My attention shifted as the newly turned demon backed away from me whining .

"What now wench?" I spat but stopped. Her horns had begun to grow larger and I watched as her muscle mass began to increase. She had yet to finish changing to say this didn't fascinate me would be a blatant lie. I narrowed my eyes as she began to back away still whining. Even as a demon there was no spirit energy about her. As if she were still human. The shadows of the crate seemed to envelope her and if I hadn't watched or didn't hear the crunch of bone and click of talons, I would have never known she was there. The perfect predator. If Keiko turned into something as magnificent as the beast in front of me, that would be all that I needed to find- I paused feeling spirit energy. My guest was arriving. I looked at the second pile of loose chain and back into the shadows. I couldn't focus on holding her mind in place whilst dealing with this foolish detective. I scoffed as I heard the low growl as I readied the chains. If she didn't obey then I'd break her or I'll kill her.

**Aiko P.O.V:**

I finally awoke to a loud command. _Keep him distracted. Kill if you have to._ Without question I jolted out of the shadows chains breaking. I turned to face the one who called me, Hiei. I couldn't think. He ruined me but I felt a small compulsion to obey. He stood with Yusuke hovering in the air bands of light entrapping him and squeezing him. Hiei's hair had split slightly giving the image of horns and he was a sickly green covered in eyes. His pull on me was stronger than before but it felt like a small buzz this time. "Aiko?" a voice called and I shifted my gaze to Takeshi who stared in shock at me. '_Don't look at me Takeshi please.'_ But the wave of heat clouded my head. It was Hiei, he wanted me to kill Keshi. I wouldn't do it. He made me a monster. I looked at Hiei feeling his presence die away in my mind.

"You cur!" Hiei yelled as I snarled at him. I yelped as something wrapped around my neck squeezing the breath out of me as my newly formed talons scrabbled along the floor. "And now for you detective." As soon as it had started it ended. The pressure on my neck ceased and hands grabbed my face. I snuffled weakly letting out a cry as hands continued to caress my neck.

"Aiko what did he do to you?" a voice said against where my ear was now on this new form. I cracked my eyes to see Takeshi staring down at me with grit teeth. Don't give me that look, like you failed me. I should have let him use the pollen on me. I couldn't bear seeing him like this. I raised my head and brought my snout to his giving another cry. He gripped the fur at my neck and held me closer. "I am sorry little one. I shouldn't have-" I nipped at his nose gently watching my teeth. I jerked as I felt a wave of Yusuke's energy. I watched him shoot at a lunging Hiei and miss. Yusuke. I snarled and jolted forward causing Takeshi to gasp. I stumbled slightly not used to running… on all fours but paused when I saw the blast shooting back hitting Hiei in the back. And as he fell so did I.


	14. Chapter 13: Lady Shino's Mission

**Oh no! Aiko is a demon? Or is she? Just teasing, you'll have to read it yourself. I wanted Aiko to take a different view from most stories most of you have read. I wanted her to lean more toward a hideous gruesome beast. Something our angry fire demon would appreciate, and we know he isn't the cuddly pretty bunny type. Once again, I do not own YYH just Aiko, Lady Shino and Madame Red.**

Aiko P.O.V:

I shot up immediately staring wide eyed at my surroundings. My room? I panicked looking at my paws, no hands. Regular hands but the nails looked a little thicker sharper. I stared down at myself, I wore a loose blue shirt that barely covered most of my sides. I touched my skin rubbing and pinching hoping this wasn't a dream. My eyes rested on the arm that hung loosely around my waste. I followed it up to an arm that connected to a familiar body which held a familiar face who's gray eyes were staring at me. "You were late…" I muttered biting my lip wincing at the pain. Gently I touched my lip pulling back to see a small smudge of blood.

"Lady Shino says it will take time for you to return to your full human form. How are you feeling?" another voice said causing me to yank the blankets up to my chest.

"Shuichi?" I asked blushing hotly as Takeshi sat up to the side of me resting his head on my shoulder his long dark violet hair trailing along my arm. "Is this one of my awkward fantasies where you guys get naked and start fondling each other?" I asked putting a finger to my mouth. Shuichi paused placing his book down. That was one of Takeshi's shirts, the light yellow one that did nothing to compliment his features but he looked amazing in it. Maybe he could keep it.

"I suggest you watch your comments before I make real on my testing just how much you'll mewl." Takeshi whispered. I blushed feeling something in my stomach stir. I raised my hands again and stared at the thickened claws on my fingers.

"What happened to me? What did Hiei do to me?" I asked running a tongue against my pointed teeth. Takeshi hesitated, sitting up placing his legs on either side of me. Shuichi also stood up and walking to my bed sitting on it and turning and crossing his legs.

"Aiko, Hiei may have pushed you into that form but, according to your father, you weren't truly human to begin with. You are what humans call a hell hound. But to demons you are something that shouldn't exist. Your kind was called the forever hungry beasts. Beasts that had the ability to adapt and catch its prey. They were the apex predator, but as humans domesticated dogs, demons attempted. But your kind weren't as primitive as we thought them to be. They slaughtered many but their numbers were greatly reduced, there weren't many females or males capable of breeding or so it was said." Shuichi began searching my face. I gulped and nodded at him to continue. "That's all I have Aiko. One day they were just gone. Nothing like they were never truly there." He finished bringing his hand to his chin and looking down.

"That is not entirely true. Our kind didn't disappear." A voice said and I turned to see Lady Shino. He wore a robe and his eyes looked tired as if he had been up all night. "Our people simply adapted because all demon kind wanted was to enslave us for their petty squabbles. We were once a proud people, and they solely saw us as pets and mounts. That is till they found out we weren't just hungry mindless beasts, then they saw something else to be tampered with. And then they made monsters of our unborn, captured our young males and females and stole our strongest. And made creatures such as Aiko." He said with a distant look focusing on me.

"What does that mean?" Takeshi asked darkly. Lady Shino arched a brow at the demon behind me. "Creatures such as Aiko… is she not from your people?" he asked confused.

" No, she was what we thought to be an abomination. An abomination I was sent to destroy along with one of the facilities used to create them." He said with another lost look. Takeshi and Shuichi froze, Shuichi's eyes wide as he stood defensively in front of me.

"Calm yourself young one. I haven't killed her and I won't. Like I couldn't kill her that day. Why I left my own kind… she was the exception. The runt, the one that didn't meet their hopes. She wasn't obedient as they had hoped for and she was puny." Lady Shino chuckled and I realized tears ran down his face. "She was the only thing in that facility that took care of me tortured broken body with those oh so big paws. It seemed I wasn't the only one that realized that she was more like a pure bred from my clan, I couldn't kill her. Call it a change of heart but I couldn't do it. I felt she knew it was her turn that day and she was happy as long at whatever fate I had for her. How can an abomination risk itself for something trying to kill it? I took her in instead and was cast out to raise the beast. And then I met Hige, your mother Aiko. He took us both in and took care of us both upon reaching the human world. I would never harm her; she is as much as my daughter as you two are brothers." He said pushing his hair to his side smiling at me. I raised myself on my knees hearing Takeshi's protest. I put a now not clawed hand on Shuichi's shoulder and he stiffened.

"Poppa, why didn't you kill me?" I asked him feeling a tear run down my face. It felt like betrayal. He was supposed to kill me but he raised me, how could I hate him? His eyes widened and he held his arms out slowly. I stepped onto the floor relishing in the feel of cold wooden floors for the first time before on shaky legs running into his arms. He grunted but held me close.

"Because you are the good in my world. You weren't supposed to be brought into a change that harshly. But I knew they were wrong upon seeing you little one. You don't have the obedience those other abominations did, you are very much a dim light of what my people once were." He said running nimble fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and smiled at him.

"Why didn't you kill her? The Yama-inu-" Shuichi asked but Lady Shino chuckled.

"You know a lot kitsune but I am not a Yama-inu. Some call me a kysetsuki but I am not beautiful or majestic in my other form. I am as bestial as Aiko was but matured far beyond her years. I am similar to a yasha, very much a bat." He said as if there was a joke we should all know.

"Why can't I remember being a monster?" I asked thinking about it finally.

"It is a long story love, much too long and your Kitsune friend here is still injured." He told me pulling me away to kiss my forehead, the touch feather light and dainty, I expected no less from my elegant father.

"I would like to hear it as well, Kuronue and I have stopped the bleeding and wrapped it up. Do not stop on our account. It is not every day we learn we have been among 2 legends that were called extinct. There are so many names; I don't know what to call you without offending you." Shuichi replied politely sitting by Takeshi who had slid to the edge of the bed the broody, angry and cautious to Shuichi's calm and stoic demeanor.

"When you ask so politely, how can I say no…" Lady Shino said ushering me to the bed. I took my seat by Takeshi who allowed me to curl into his lap. "It was a simple mission, Aiko. It was a smaller facility or my team and I were told. But the information wasn't right…" Lady Shino began sitting on the small coffee table crossing his legs. I listened intently, this was the story on what I was and how I managed to escape death, I wasn't about to miss it.


	15. Chapter 14 The Runt Beast

**This will be done in Lady Shino's P.O.V. I don't want to dwell too far from the main story but I have to show more of around how Aiko ended up with Lady Shino and her backstory. I do not own any YYH characters Just Lady Shino, Madame Red(Hige), and Aiko.**

**Lady Shino P.O.V:**

It had been no longer than 2 weeks locked in this cell but my injuries and hunger were beginning to have an effect on me. Yet I would have perished a while back if not for this beast before me. It was no bigger than most of the pups back in the clans, a runt but it was clearly an abomination. It stared at me with dual colored eyes as if one hadn't changed from its blind blue that most pups were born with. The other was a deep azure blue as if they cut a piece of the deepest ocean out and placed it in its eye socket. It had been bringing me food, scraps mostly, but even scraps weren't enough. Why it had decided to do it surprised me? The first time I saw it I had nearly ripped it in half before that beast appeared. They had created what we feared, an obedient Lion-dog, a shishi. It stood over 8 heads tall on all fours and resembled a Lion dog of pure white fur, even its horns were a nude color. It was perfection, and it had slaughtered my team, crippled my wing and nearly tore off my left hind leg. Its bottom teeth kept its jaw open revealing black lips that shown from the plated face. I hardly had time to collect myself when it first attacked. It was fast and it was invincible my claws barely ripped off one of its back plates but it still wasn't enough to even get it to wince. Now I lay in chains with my left wing torn open wounds scabbed over. I was fatigued and I couldn't be able to notify my clans that we were indeed in danger.

But this beast was the opposite of that abomination. Its fur was a deep red almost black, and its plates were probably still soft nude in color. The horns on its head curled backward signaling that it was female. 'She' held a slab of meat in her mouth tail whipping to and fro. At the end of her tail were two sets of small spike like hooks. Like the male… are they working on a female counterpart? I let out a low rumble as it walked toward me, small claws clicking on the stone floor. It continued pausing at my clawed feet and then it sat staring at me with those odd eyes. I leaned forward hissing baring my fangs trying to look scare the pup away as I had many times before. Yet as usual the beast stood on hind legs and began to climb the uninjured leg with the grace of a drunken ogre. I winced as its small claws climbed upward to my bloodied waist then to my mouth. Close enough for me to devour it for sustenance, instead I opened my mouth as it placed the slab of meat to it, weakly tilting my head back and wolfing it down. I knew what came next as it fell to the floor with a huff. My wing spread as much as it could, allowing the… her to curl within it. Days ago I would have shoved her aside, attempted to lunge at her to terrify her. It never worked.

I roared at the approaching men taking care to keep the pup hidden. "This one is still alive, and we don't have a bat, we could use him, start from scratch. " The fat demon said. This demon had ordered the slaughter of my comrades. Kurosawa read his name tag. He had 4 eyes and two sets of mouth and was a pus like color. As he approached on his three legs I shot forward as much as the chain allowed. It startled him and he stumbled back. "Never mind we'll find another. I'll kill the bastard now." He said snapping his fingers. From the door I saw a man walk in, ningen, strolled in nude with a collar around his neck. His hair was a white of fresh fallen snow with streaks of a light gray giving the appearance that the hair was shimmering. His build was that of a runner, lean muscle but his movements made my fur stand on edge. It was calculating and held a promise of death. Skin was pale, one that would normally mean death but held a healthy flush at the same time. "Kill him and make sure it's painful, Shin." The demon blob said grinning and revealing blackened teeth. Shin turned his azure eyes to me and the hairs on my neck stood up, I had seen many of the abominations this organization sent after our clans. Not once did I believe that they were able to have a humanoid form. This was the beast that had injured me, here collared like a dog. His eyes were the deep blue of the pup's normal eye and held none of the compassion. I lifted my head letting out a rumble as it drew closer. I was not going to bow my head and cower. I welcomed death, my only regret was not completing my mission, but I died attempting to. The Beast stood in front of me without fear as it stared up at me, in this form he only stood at 6 heads perhaps close to seven and he stared up at my 13' height in range for me to tear his throat open. But I knew if I tried I would be dead. He raised his hands black talons at the end of them and grinned wickedly. I waited for my death head still high only to feel my wing push aside and to see a blur of black that sent the beast toppling to the floor. The pup had leapt at him at an awkward angle catching off guard and sending him toppling. "What the hell? RIN!? How did that bitch get in here?" The demon said stepping to the doorway quickly. The pup had more strength than I expected as I watched 'Shin' twist and turn out from the pup's fangs as she snapped madly at him. He looked shocked and slightly confused. "Don't kill her you moron!" the demon yelled before yelling into his phone for back up.

I watched in wonder as her lower jaw split open causing the scientist to gasp and the beast under her to pause as she sunk her lower jaw into either side of his arm. He then let out a snarl trying to pull back gripping the back of her scruff with his other hand. The pup rakes tiny claws into his chest rivulets of blood pouring from the wounds making my mouth water. Finally he ripped her off and tossed her in my direction, sending her flying into the wall by me breaking the white tiles. An impact like that could have disabled a demon or put it out cold and definitely would have killed or broken a human, but the pup stood up and shook it off stepping before me and snarling. Why? I watched as the first beast stood up swaying and as he drew in closer glaring at the pup I snarled trying to gain his attention back. His eyes darted to me and I watched as his mouth spread open blood pouring as his teeth fell out then his eyes widened and he fell to his knees staring at the arm she had bitten eyelids fluttering before he fell forward. What just happened? Heavy footfalls sounded and I looked to the door as a projectile flew at me hitting me in the chest. Faintly I remember yelps and snarls, and swaying shadows. Then there was nothing.

The pup looked mangled and yet I did not feel like devouring her. They had taken off my shackles and tossed the mutilated corpse of this hound here. They had failed in getting her to obey in the process 'killing' her. But the pup wasn't dead and sadly for her she was still as disobedient. They wanted me to end her life. I knew why, the male Shin, was attached to the thing. For what reason I refused to fathom. I watched her wheeze weakly gathering her up in another form. I wasn't sure she would make it as her head lolled as I shifted and sat down. The cold of the floor didn't bother me as I stared at the wounds on the beast. They had cut her open around the skull, her fur dark and matted with dry blood. A gasp fell from my lips as she opened those eyes and I felt my eyes grow hot as she licked the palm of my hand that cradled her head. Then she weakly opened her jaw revealing something that caused the tears fall over. In her mouth was a name tag attached to a bloody cloth, on it read Kurosawa. I clutched the beast close to my bare chest. I was going to escape and I was going to destroy this facility.


	16. Chapter 15: Maze Castle

**Good afternoon beauties! So we are diving back into the story. To sum it up, Aiko is a breed of shishi that has been tampered with. Why when they had Shin who was obedient and everything they wanted? Who knows? But they are known in this story as the forever hungry beast because when spotted it was for food for their respective clan so, if Shin is 9 feet on all fours imagine how much food it takes to feed an entire clan that size and seeing only one or two doing the hunting? It was actually a fact blown out of proportion because of a lack of knowledge. Oh, and as Aiko's mouth splits open at the bottom the barbs secret a heavy dosage of a kind of tranq. What would a biological hunter be without a poison… a normal shi shi… without barbs and a splitting mouth… and would probably not have almost been killed as a pup. But onto the Four Saint Beasts. Once again, I only own Aiko, Shin, Lady Shino(Daisuke), and Madame Red(Hige). I do not own any YYH characters.**

Takeshi P.o.V

I checked the clock wiping the sweat from my brow looking at the figure outside the shop window. The long black hair that had the peacock hair pin in it was my first clue as to who she was, the ruby red hair of her companion to her side was my second. She had been stopping by the ramen shop since I got the job. She hadn't taken the news well, instead she had Kurama and I train her till she collapsed from exhaustion. Too exhausted to hurt anyone, was what she told us. She considered herself a monster and I wondered if she often thought of me as one. I sighed, of course not the wench would never see me as a monster. So why did she not give herself the same respect, for god's sake she couldn't even throw a decent punch without feeling awful for it. "Are one of those ladies your girlfriend, Takeshi?" Mrs. Yukimura asked eyes wide, snapping me out of my thoughts. I paused pushing my hair out of my face with a sign. Kurama and his feminine looks gained the constant confusion that he was my girlfriend, as much as it amused Aiko, I detested it. Aiko seemed to be distracted and as I studied her random movements I realized why. There was an insect that she was trying to swat away as Kurama watched her his facial expression holding shock, probably because she could see it, but embarrassment as well. By human perception, she looked like a strange girl swatting at the empty space in front of her. That insect was not natural insect, it was from Makai itself. But Makai insects all the way out here was a strange sight indeed.

"Yes. The darker haired one is my girlfriend, the red head is our friend. His name is Shuichi." I corrected her watching in amusement as she turned a bright red apologizing to me, muttering that he was too pretty to be a boy. "I asked for her to meet me outside the shop every day. I hope that isn't a problem." I said with a impish grin rubbing the back of my head, feigning a childish demeanor looking at the woman who clapped her hands together.

"Of course not, she could come in does she know that?" she asked wiping down the counter with a small smile.

"Yes, she refuses." I replied glancing at Aiko who caught it staring at it wide eyed with a look of disgust, showing Kurama who slapped it out of her hand. She must've crushed it, but she was beginning to see them, clearly if she was swatting at them as if they were flies. Which meant her spiritual awareness was getting better. Good, if she truly was a shishi it should continue to improve. "I believe it is the end of my shift and I am sure she has homework she needs to…" I paused as a man approached Aiko almost drunken. It wasn't what caught me off guard; the glare she threw him did however. Her teeth were bared and she shoved him back as he reached for her. Kurama stiffened visibly looking at Aiko and turning around eyeing the man. As he made a move to strike the man Aiko lunged forward only to be pulled back by a startled Kurama. What is she doing?

_'__Kuronue, an insect is using him as a host. Distract the woman.' _Kurama's strained voice spoke suddenly in my head.

"Is that a friend of theirs?" Mrs. Yukimura asked hesitant. I stiffened as he collected himself and I saw the pale skin and reddened eyes. Kurama lost grip on Aiko who swung at the man hitting him in the chin taking advantage of it moving forward snapping her teeth. Kurama yanked her away in time and she missed his exposed throat. What was going on?

"A friend of her parents probably. They love Aiko, she is a sweetheart." I said reaching for my pendant. These people were also in trouble if this also wasn't a single insect. I turned to Mrs. Yukimura removing my pendant from my neck before swinging it back and forth slowly. I wasn't strong enough to barge into her mind and use my ability to form thoughts for her. Actions for her to power, I had to resort to using my pendant as a conduit for what power I had at this moment. She watched it her eyes clouding over, the tell-tale sign that I could manipulate her thoughts. "You look tired Hisako. Perhaps you should retire for the day. "I said knees trembling slightly. This power I had yet to master in this body. It was draining to hold up for long, lucky for me it didn't take much. She nodded walking towards the back. The faint jangling of her car keys and murmurs of her and her husband were heard. Thankfully, her episode a few months back from heat exhaustion aided with convincing her husband to close down shop. I turned hearing a thud and watching as Kurama held a furious looking Aiko talking to her, her eyes a lighter hue and feral looking as she stared at the ground. Had she killed the human? "Dammit." I snapped yanking off my apron.

"That is crap Youko!" I spat at Hiei and him. I was to clear out downtown of Makai controlled humans, whilst Kurama and Hiei travelled through the barrier to the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. The issue, Aiko was fighting a change, her breathing labored as she leaned against the wall of the alley behind me. The low energy of the Makai insects once they buried into a human was enough to trigger her 'eat the weak demon' instinct she had. Enough to nearly force a change.

"Koenma's orders bat. You keep the humans from killing each other and keep your woman from devouring the humans by mistaking them as lower level." Hiei said with a cocky grin. How I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Had he not used the blade and awakened Aiko's dormant side, she'd have come into it without the constant need to devour any lower class demons. Her changes wouldn't hurt as they were now. She would have matured properly, as Shino had said. The bastard must have intruded on my thoughts for his smile widened.

"Why don't you hurry up and do your job before I upgrade from lower class demons to a certain 3 eyed demon with a sense of superiority." I heard Aiko snap causing the Koorime to stop smiling, arching a brow at her. I glanced at her as she fought to control her change. She sat clutching her sides breathing a light sheen of sweat on her face. Her skin writhed as if snakes twisted underneath and I watched her bite her lip enough to draw blood. I turned to the shack that both Kurama and Hiei were going to enter then back at her. An idea appeared in my head then. Kill 2 birds with one arrow.

"Take her at least, Kurama. I can Sight Share with her, and she'll have her change and possibly a meal." I said pointing at her. He paused glancing at her pausing. Hiei looked at her and then to Kurama.

"Aiko, let go." Kurama said then. I turned to her nodding at her to comply. I grit my teeth as she sat forward and let out a blood curdling snarl as her face split open revealing another. The transition from this form to Shishi had gotten easier for her, less bloody, less painful. I winced as I heard the bones breaking under her skin and as clothes ripped. It was less bloody at least, I thought to myself rethinking my choice on words. Once it was done there she stood, it was odd to see her there like this even after 7 months. She was so still almost like a snake before a strike. If I wasn't staring at her, I would have never truly known save for her scent and faint energy pulses from her. She walked forward talons clicking on the floor. She resembled a large lion-dog of legend save her snout which protruded more from her face. Her deep blood red fur had been a deep steel grey that had slowly turned copper in color to a red that rivaled the crimson of garnets. Her bone plating was a pale peach and still soft around the edges. I should know because I had accidently sunk my scythe into one during a sparring match. But they were hardening and changing color as well. I swore her fur was getting darker as well, was this the maturing stage?

Aiko made it a point to press against my side as she stepped forward to me. I closed my eyes bracing myself as I pushed into her mind. Sight sharing was a power these Shishi had, to share with mates, siblings and sadly if Aiko hadn't escaped, masters. She shuddered unused to seeing my thoughts still. We were in Tune, something Shino refused to delve deeper in. So far it was just sensing where the other was or sensing the others physical and mental condition. We had stumbled upon it during one of Aiko's… loss of control moments as a beast. When she had almost eaten Ogre, the poor fool nearly soiled himself.

"We have to go. That idiot detective won't last long with the Saint Beasts." Hiei barked. As Aiko moved away I felt the Tune click in place creating a hum along my skin. It made me sigh. It was an intimate power, one I couldn't see a Shishi being forced to do. How vile would it have been, to have someone you did not want caressing your mind. I shook it the emotion off, this was Aiko's thoughts, her fears. I watched as she forced her way into the shack the walls cracking as she did. I winced, she wasn't one for damage control in the form. Like a miniature tornado. "Bat here." Hiei said as Kurama jumped into the hole followed by Aiko. I caught a can and gawked at it. Makai-b-Gone, the spray can read with a blue ogre giving a thumbs up. How comical. I thought with a frown. I didn't need this to kill the Makai insects. A simple burst of demonic shadows would kill them once they left their hosts.

"Koorime… keep her safe." I said frowning at him. He scoffed at me turning around but glancing over his shoulder.

"Hn. If she dies it is because she wasn't a very good Hound or maybe because her owner didn't train her right. I heard you die before she dies with that bond in place. Spares their life. Smart especially when their current owner has been softened by ningen ideals." He snapped jumping into the hole.

"Thank you." I said softly turning to the opening of the alley. I get downtown and Koenma's assistant gets uptown. My orders were simple, keep the Makai hosts under control and get rid of them without killing the humans. I stared up at the sky to see the swarm of Makai insects sighing to myself. "Swiftly doesn't seem doable toddler." I said with a chuckle. Aiko… please don't be foolish down there. I gasped before smirking as I felt the hum become an angry buzz. I often forget it works both ways, I felt her and she heard me.


	17. Chapter 16:

**Hello Lovies. It is me again. So here is chapter 16 sorry for the wait getting ready for one of my first big moves for a new job so suppppper excited and super busy. But it is my first fanfic and I try to keep updated. I know bringing a story with Kuronue and an AU is often risky but I am loving it so far. I have a new respect for all you writers out there, even with a story plot it is hard to work with it without being to ridiculous. I do not own YYH just Lady Shino, Madame Red, Aiko and Shin.**

Aiko P.O.V:

This was not my idea of safer or better than being up in the human world. "Hiei! You're a lot faster than any of us. We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." Yusuke yelled strain in his voice. Why strain you may ask? Well the ceiling was falling, with a promise that we would end up crushed like rotten fruit. Even in this form, I could feel my hind legs growing weary as the weight increased. Hiei? The demon had just threatened to want vengeance, I didn't quite trust him, as did Kuwabara.

"You crazy, we can't trust that guy. Just look, he doesn't care at all about us." Kuwabara snapped legs shaking and the sweat from the effort showing on his face. He was scared, I could scent it. Like a disgustingly sweet candy that you had craved all week. I could taste it and roll it around on my tongue. But it revolted me at the same time; it wasn't right and deterred my appetite.

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective." Hiei said staring at Yusuke with an amused expression ignoring Kuwabara's retort, did he find Yusuke going to him as shocking as us? "Are you sure you want to trust me, I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now." Hiei said the threat hanging in in the air. I snarled at him and Hiei glanced at me arching a brow.

"Yeah, but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said earning Hiei's attention, who looked at Yusuke confused and surprised. I watched as Yusuke began to visibly glow feeling the rise in his energy suddenly. "I'll let go of all the spirit energy I have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch. Just don't trip… and Aiko show me just what that new body of yours can do." He added throwing me a quick glance. I yipped a answer. I've never tested my strength limits before, I hope his confidence wasn't misplaced. "I trust you. NOW GO!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed up against the ceiling. As he did Hiei disappeared in a flash and was in front of the switch. But the ceiling became heavier and I let out a frustrated roar pushing up with my back feeling the horns on my shoulder crack into the ceiling. The position was awkward in this form more used to being on fours. I heard Shuichi grunt under the weight and wondered if his stomach had healed properly from the last time when Hiei had stabbed him. The wall was getting heavier and I looked at Hiei who hesitated listening to the winged eye creature. Damn him. The ceiling continued to lower, enough so, that my front paws could touch the floor as well. My muscles ached now as I pushed up more with another roar.

"Don't you dare you creep! If it hadn't been for out help you'd still be screaming under here with the rest of us." Kuwabara yelled. Hiei turned to Kuwabara chuckling. "What are you laughing about?!" Kuwabara yelled panicking. If Hiei was being Hiei, I was not going to die like this! I let began to lift again snarling as the ceiling raised maybe a hairs length feeling my shoulder spikes tearing the ceiling up further. Then that feeling of my lower jaw splitting open as I let out a shriek, it was the only thing I could describe it as.

"That a girl Aiko." Yusuke said under his breath, that small hair's length was enough I guess. The weight however was still increasing and even with my renewed vigor I could feel my muscles protesting against the abuse. I felt my legs tremble as I began to fatigue.

_'Hold out longer, idiot hound.'_ A voice ordered in my head. Hiei? "Take a guess you fool." Hiei said dark humor lacing his voice.

"Damn you." Kuwabara snarled as I took a wider stance attempting to hold more of the weight. Whatever it was Hiei was planning on doing, he had better do it quick. If I died I'd eat through Takeshi's energy as well with the bond up. That was enough to make my heart drop.

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams." The one eyed creature said with a maniacal laugh turning and saying, "A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway." I watched Hiei's eyes narrow dangerously giving off a dangerous glint. It seemed the idiot demon had unexpectedly sealed its own fate.

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei barked. I watched in awe as Hiei lept in the air drawing his sword. It always surprised me how fast he was and made me think how had Yusuke matched a demon at full speed? Or had he gotten faster in his 6 months incarceration. My thoughts came to a stop as he sliced the winged eye down the center the scent of blood in the air. As the scent continued to permeate the air Hiei yanked the switch down, the crushing force of the weight stopping almost immediately.

"He came through." Yusuke said almost in disbelief. Too soon however, a boulder fell to the ground with a deafening crunch, right on top of Hiei. "HIEI!" Yusuke cried. I scrambled away from the ceiling towards the boulder to see the demon atop of it, sword still out.

"Tell your masters, this is the time to beg for mercy. If not the hound here will gain great pleasure in devouring them whole." He told the injured creature who flapped away spastically, chirping slightly as blood poured from it falling onto the dusty and dry cracked floor. I stiffened as Yusuke slumped against my side letting out a breath. I turned to see he and the others had crawled from under the ceiling too. My limbs twitched slightly still jumpy from exerting all that energy as well as the cold feeling from fear of ending up a furry stain onto the floor on the ceiling.

"Hey you alright?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now." He answered tiredly making a point by rubbing them gingerly. We both looked as the sound of Hiei landing hit our ears. "I knew you'd save us, you punk." Yusuke said pushing of me giving Hiei a thumbs up with the grin I had come to know him for. He then walked to Hiei and I followed, mostly to walk off the ache from the earlier near death experience. "But you did have me worried. Helluva actor. Not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." Yusuke said brushing his nose and staring at Hiei in silent awe.

"Ha, friends are just a crutch for the weak… and I wasn't acting." Hiei ended closing his eyes and walking away.

"Say what?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"Don't confuse it. The only reason I saved you is because I might need your help." Hiei said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone whilst pointing a finger at Yusuke. I bared my teeth. My eyes widened, maybe Hiei had changed since I last saw him. Maybe he had morals now-_'That goes for you as well you damned mongrel. Maybe you'll be more than a overgrown lapdog and do something remarkable.' _ I should have eaten the bastard, damned arrogant, snarky puny 3 eyed hellspawn.

"Settle down there Aiko. I am sure he meant to include you." Yusuke said grinning wildly and ruffling up my fur as I snarled lowly at the Koorime. Shuichi and Kuwabara walked closer staring at Hiei who walked away.

"That is his way of saying you're welcome. You will learn." Shuichi said.

"Right." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Well, he still ticks me off." Kuwabara said glaring at Hiei. I started at the three eyed demon. He did have that talent about him, didn't he? I thought cheerily.


	18. Chapter 17: Genbu

**Good morning loves, tis Sleepyeve. So onward through maze castle. I do not own and YYH characters just Aiko, Lady Shino, Madame Red and Shin.**

**Aiko P.O.V:**

The castle seemed to get gloomier and gloomier as we traveled through it. Throughout the halls only the click of my talons and the boys shoes were heard as the dust underfoot shifted. I took comfort in picking up bits and pieces of Takeshi's thoughts and emotions. It was focused, everything he did seemed controlled, a dance I couldn't manage to even comprehend. During our combat sessions I felt the more I tried to focus the slower my movements. Shuichi said I was taking it to the extremem and to let it come naturally. "So that thing is Aiko? But I don't get it, she looks too small to turn into something that big. I think we should let her do the fighting. She is the size of a horse and all that armor should protect her. We'll have that whistle in no time." I heard Kuwabara whisper. I eyed my legs looking at the armor he was talking about.

"Fool, she can hear you even when you whisper. That armor is not made by hand, it is formed from her own body and she is not ready for combat. Though she'd be far more capable than you in a fight, she is merely here to be baby sat while her boyfriend does the crowd control in Ningenkai." Hiei said. I couldn't tell if he was trying to defend me or making conversation to call Kuwabara an idiot. I believed it was to call Kuwabara an idiot.

"What did you say shrimp?" Kuwabara said spittle flying from his mouth. Shuichi stepped in then placing a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"What he means is that we do not know how Aiko would fare in battle. Her armor is still in the process of hardening, we made an error during training that ended with a scythe embedded in her back. Then there's the possible issue that she can't differentiate between friend or foe." he tried to explain. Kuwabara stared at him confused still looking at me.

"I don't get it... why would she come here to be baby sat? Wouldn't that just slow us down?" he asked eyebrows scrunched. My ears went back then and I looked down. He was right, baby sitting me would slow them down. I felt guilty once again, we were on a mission to save the human world and here I was another thorn in their side. Shuichi winced at the question. Poor Kuwabara, he was a sweetheart but lacked finesse when it came to speaking aloud. Yusuke sighed.

"They mean you moron she'd probably eat us by accident in the mix of a fight. She is only here to do the heavy lifting." Yusuke said with a grin in my direction. I responded with a snort as Kuwabara stared at me a new fear in his eyes. How embarrassing. Once again we plunged into an awkward silence as we continued. I eyed the top of the columns unsure if the faces in the stone were real faces or demons grinning down on us. The eerie blue light cast by the six point chandeliers, danced along the stone expressions and I lowered my ears back. Something was off I could have sworn I saw a second head on that statue. I yelped with Kuwabara as a ringing resounded in the halls. I heard Shuichi chuckle as Yusuke pulled out a little compact mirror.

"AUGH! What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked. As it were, I too was curious about it. I slowly trotted to Yusuke looking over his shoulder.

"It's just the communication mirror that I got from Botan." He said opening it up.

"Hello there Yusuke, it's Botan here at the living world. Do you copy?" she asked eyes closed giving Yusuke the peace sign. When she opened her eyes she gasped. "Aiko, it's good to see you. You look better without all that forced change gunk- I'll just stop talking." She said waving her hand around looking off over my shoulder. I turned to see a glaring Shuichi, which you don't see often. I slunk away from Yusuke a little put off at the memory of having my skin rip open and my muscles tear apart. I sat, still unused to doing that in this form looking at the 2 boys fight over the communicator. Once again I stared up at the stone faces and paused. I was sure there was a face there, grinning at us. However when I blinked it disappeared. Oddly enough my mouth had filled with saliva and my fur stood up. What a creepy castle.

"Hn. I can't even begin to understand why we were burdened with babysitting 2 ningen idiots and the hound." Hiei said lowly yanking my attention to him. "However the chance to see just what a Hound can do along with the chance of revenge does make it mildly tolerable." I gazed at the three eyed demon curious. He had something with the Hounds. A type of fascination that I didn't understand. Lady Shino told me that we were once the 'Boogey Man' of Makai. Most of the higher Hounds were S-class. Perhaps Hiei still wanted to be in charge of me. I was sure my low power class kept him at bay. I was forcefully matured thus just barely made the cut above a D-class. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to be connected to me. Truth be told I was glad. I didn't want to be connected to him. He made my blood run cold and not because of that hot and cold aura about him. He had changed my life, almost killed Keiko and could have made me hurt people if I was under his control. My fear was not his power; my fear was just how quickly he could roll my mind if he wanted to. A surge of reassurance pushed into my mind and my fears eased. Takeshi. My mind was safe as long as Takeshi and I maintained the small bond.

"I understand your frustration Hiei, but if she could find a satisfying meal here...Perhaps she'd be able to recognize what is food and what isn't. I'd rather Aiko lose herself here than in the Ningen World." Shuichi said stroking the area around my horn. My fur stood up briefly but I didn't pull away. I don't think Shuichi knew what he was doing, more likely he was just blindly petting me.

"Fifteen! That's not much help! Why don't you have Aiko's boyfriend help you out, clearly he is better at this!" an irate Yusuke snapped at the communicator causing us to snap to attention.

"Koenma gave specific orders for him to keep the Makai insects on that side of town away from this part of town. Those goons over there would cause far more trouble on my end. Besides, Yusuke fighting people controlled by the insects takes time that's why you need to get that whistle." I heard Botan order ignoring Yusuke's blatant jab at her progress. Takeshi was doing better than a grim reaper? Maybe being a demon came with its perks. Maybe Botan wasn't as skilled as Hiei or Takeshi was, that is why Lord Koenma gave her the easier job. Or maybe Koenma had a big ol' crush on the almost too cheerful grim reaper. I snorted at the thought.

"Okay. We're trying but this castle is kind of rough." Yusuke told her with a tone of voice reminding me of a child whose homework wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Well of course it is. No one's survived before." Botan said nonchalantly, hanging up.

"Gee thanks Botan." Yusuke said shoving the device into his pocket roughly. No one's survived it, how in the world did Shuichi and Takeshi come up with this being a good idea for me to be here. "Let's go gang." Yusuke said with a sigh. Shuichi stopped petting me and I stood trotting to the green uniformed boy letting out a soft yip as he roughly but carefully rubbed my mane. At the base of my neck were hollow barbs that puffed out when I was being attacked or if I got excited, whether it is fear or simply a good petting. But judging by our forward trek and his demeanor, Botan's last words weren't going to deter Yusuke. They wouldn't deter me either; I wasn't going to let the idiot get himself killed… again.

"Kurama. What do you know about these four saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have a chance to ask her." Yusuke asked suddenly. The red head stopped walking thinking a bit, hands in his pocket and I prodded his side. I wanted to know too. Shuichi chuckled gently pushing my head away before working his magic. His know it all one of course not his holier than thou one.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. "he said quietly pulling a hand out of his pocket. Kuwabara made a sound of confusion as his jaw dropped. "Ever since barrier was raised around this city Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed." Shuichi continued. Like they forgot about my people when they went 'extinct'. For this all knowing Spirit World they sure did forget about a lot of things. That won't bite them in the butts later, I thought sarcastically.

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked staring at Shuichi. I huffed. The question was what Shuichi didn't know. Perhaps the spirit word should learn something about the de- I whined as I felt my insides twist. The boys were too interested in Shuichi to notice but Hiei did as my legs nearly gave out. My tongue lolled out and the room seemed to shift, colors turning dull, shades of blue, brown, black, grey and whites. I felt Hiei put a hand on my cheekbone and snapped at him saliva trailing down my jaw. He whacked my nose causing me to snort and my mind to clear.

_'It's hunger you idiot hound. Get it under control before I have to put you down for attempting to devour one of us.'_ Hiei snapped in my head. I shook my head roughly sending spittle everywhere. How embarrassing, Yusuke was right. I'd probably drool the Beasts to death at this rate. What set it off? I was fine seconds ago.

"Let's just say when you see their bodies you may be very surprised." Shuichi finished with a smile.

**"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" **a rough and deep voice said reverberating against the stone walls and causing Shuichi to look up surprised. My stomach rolled again as I felt the beginnings of a new aura flare up. It prickled against my skin causing my fur to stand \and the barbs at my neck to rattle. The feeling was a bit stronger than I had felt so far, like being dipped in water that you knew was filthy. It made me want to run away and I backed up slightly looking around for who or what spoke. There was nothing different from what we had seen, tall columns on the walls with demon faces at the top before they merged with the ceilings. Swinging six point star light fixtures were adorned with candles that emitted a faint blue glow. Enough to see but not enough to check if creatures lurked in the shadows. I felt a tug on the base of my neck and turned to deep red eyes that glared at me. The tug turned into a lighter stroke, as if he was touching a spooked horse which wasn't exactly wrong considering the height difference.

_'Calm yourself beast. Prove your worth for once unless you enjoy having your lover and his friend come to your rescue all the time.'_ Came the 'comforting' words of Hiei. He was right. I wasn't a human anymore and though that truth hurt, I had to accept it. I eat demons, the very creatures that make my blood run cold, are my main source of food. I pressed into Hiei's side expecting him to shove me aside. He didn't and continued to run a hand through my fur as he did the day he forced me to hit Beast puberty. I had never asked why, but it was as if I truly was still his beast. Did Hiei see me as his creation still? Was I still the masterpiece he had created. He was in my mind that day, through all my pain, confusion and anger, I felt him in my head. That day, he believed I was perfect, that he created the perfect demon to help find- _'I suggest you stop while you are ahead beast.'_ Hiei snapped in my head. I felt my ears pull back like a pup that was caught digging in the trash. He pissed me off, but at the same time I didn't want to end up like that poor winged demon. Thinking of said demon my gut twisted and I felt my mouth fill with saliva once more. I so did not want to be the slobbery creature Yusuke had joked about.

"Eh- who said that?" Kuwabara asked startled. I moved away from Hiei and to Kuwabara who legs had once again began to tremble. I let out a low rumble in my chest causing him to jump but steady himself as he saw me. Nothing like a 1,017 pound mountain of fur, plate and horns to boost a guy's moral. The same voice from before began to laugh and this time I pressed into Kuwabara feeling his reikai beat off of him. Hey, sometimes being big doesn't mean I don't need the comfort.

**"There is a door behind you, please take it."** the voice said. I paused looking behind us. Was that always there? Kuwabara made a sound in his throat and I was glad to see I wasn't the only one oblivious to our surroundings. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved forward before looking at me.

"Ladies first." Yusuke said smugly. I snorted and bolted forward slamming the huge rusted doors open. "That a girl Aiko. I think Armored Dog works. Like an armored car, except you shed and hump people's legs." Yusuke said. I stared at him wide eyed. Never have I ever in 6 months, humped anyone's legs! Yusuke you damned perverted brat. I turned entering the room and froze. The room was full of torches that were attached to the stone pillars, bare almost save for the cobwebs and rats. Scanning the room I paused looking at a stone construct in front of us hidden in the dark. But what I thought was a stone construct became more intimidating as I saw the faint glow within its head. Almost a reddish tinge that began to brighten. Actually most of the color in the room had begun to drain away into the deep browns and blacks again, yet that red shone brightly. I bared my teeth with a low growl feeling my hackles rise. The growl increased then and I felt saliva leave my mouth as I opened my maw erupting into a full snarl.

"What's up with her?" Kuwabara asked in a distance. I wasn't afraid of whatever it was in front of us anymore, now I wanted to attack it, to watch it die and I wanted to consume it. Didn't matter the order for those things either. Someone approached my side and I shifted my eyes to see who. Yusuke. He didn't say anything but grabbed a torch off the column closest to me and threw it in the direction I was snarling at with a grunt. As it clattered on the floor a shadow loomed on the far wall as the demon came into view. The sight silenced me though I stood with my legs spread and head lowered my tail whipping to and fro. As the remainder of my team saw it I heard the gasps as it chuckled.

**"Welcome trespassers." **The monster spoke eyes glowing eerily. Could I eat that? The part in me with a logical perspective asked. Absolutely, the foreign and terrifying part of me answered as I ran my tongues against my dripping jowls. I didn't have a bi-forked tongue. It was more like two separate tongues in general that probably were meant to compliment my slitting lower jaw. Except each had feelers at the tip and a small slit that hid a retractable stinger containing a toxin that locked a target up, a paralytic. Anything my fangs didn't crush the toxin would slow down. I snapped as the creature looked at me preparing to dart forward feeling hands wrap in my mane yanking me down. The scent and aura told me Shuichi.

"Relax Aiko. Patience. Remember patience, study your foe." He said lowly next to my ear which twitched as his breath brushed over it. My tail continued to twitch the axe-like blades which were more for blunt force scraped against the stone floor. He was right dammit, I couldn't charge in without knowing what the opponent's skills were. Or possible weaknesses. I twisted my head and ran a sheathed tongue against his hand relaying I was okay. He released my fur. His strength always surprised me, someone with such a lean muscled frame able to yank me back from a nearly fatal mistake… if I wasn't a thousand pound beast I'd call bull.

"Uuaugh, okay. I'm surprised." Kuwabara said stepping back.

**"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beast. Do you have a request before you die and I take that hound to my Master?!" **the stone demon said. He was definitely larger and heavier than me, but that could mostly be his horns. He resembled a turtle with a humanoid face. His lower canines protruded from his mouth. However his body looked as if it was carved from the very stone itself, shoulders and head adorned with stone spiked and plates that made mine look useless. His face was hideous as well, flat large nose and deep set beady eyes. I licked my jowls as I caught his scent. It was awful but it smelt like food.

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a Saint, I'm lost." Yusuke said. I made a sound close to a laugh as Shuichi sighed. His humor was always welcomed.

**"This stairwell is the only way to the Castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own" **Genbu began raising his tail up. **"Or be dragged there once you stopped BREATHING!"** he said slamming it down on the ground creating a large crater. I snarled at the show doing the same earning a startled grunt from Kuwabara. Genbu eyed me with a dark chuckle. **"Why don't you all attack me at once, then the last one left won't have to feel lonely or upset when I take that beast." **He said grinning. It dawned on me then, that was the face I saw earlier.

"He's a rock Urameshi. How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock? Look Aiko's tail did just as much damage. She should break him to pieces, why not have her fight him?" Kuwabara stammered hiding behind Urameshi. Yusuke grit his teeth opening his mouth to tell me to attack. I rose slowly itching to tear this demon apart until a magenta clad arm stuck out in front of me. I followed the arm to Shuichi who shook his head at me earning a confused whine.

"I will fight him." He told Yusuke his voice eerily calm.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked surprised looking at me to Shuichi as I pulled gently at his sleeve between my smaller teeth. I can do this, I wanted to. Shuichi simply shook his head at me with a grin.

"Be still Aiko. It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power. Besides I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission now can I? To finish my point Kuronue would be beyond upset if Aiko took on a demon with unknown powers and was injured." He said smoothly stepping forward.

**"You want to die one by one. I can do that too. You should have let that beast attack, she is the only one that stood a chance against me." **Genbu said gravelly.

"Hey, wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop down ceiling or something?!" Yusuke yelled causing me to wince. Not with the plan out there, I thought to myself.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." Hiei said. I had to agree, I sparred with him in both human and demon form. He was no pushover and he went gentle on me. I think Genbu was in for a rude awakening when it came to Shuichi. Even hit with my paralytic toxin he managed to hog tie me and carry me back home. I wanted to see him in action, just how close to Takeshi's skill was he? Or was he just looks?


	19. Chapter 18: Whips & Stones

**Gewd Morning! Here's the next chapter. Was thinking about going into Takeshi's P.O.V. But we are switching to Kurama, the fox thief. Thank you Counting Sinful Stars for the reviews. I do not own any YYH Characters just Aiko, Lady Shino, Madame Red and Shin. Reviews welcome =).**

**Kurama P.o.V:**

Aiko's hunger surprised me. The primal rage radiating off of her proved some of the legends I had heard right. However the carelessness was not what I had taught her. It reminded me of an old friend, the talent was there just had to polish off those habits before she got team mates killed. I shifted my focus from her to the stone abomination in front of me. There were no weaknesses I could see as of now and his aura was faint. Which meant special rekai attacks were out. I had a hunch that he was solely capable of brute and physical force. I heard Aiko let out a nervous whine before hearing Yusuke make a sound.

"Hey, stone man's doing something freaky with his tail!" he yelled above Aiko's frantic whining which stopped as Yusuke called out to me. My gaze dropped to his tail immediately, which seemed to be melting into the floor. What exactly was he doing? I received my answer as the hairs on my neck stood up and a soft nearly faint crackle sounded behind me. I whirled around as what appeared to be his tail shot at me. I leapt out of the way but not without it cutting my mid-section spraying blood about and ripping my school blouse. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled concern lacing his voice. I landed in a crouch gripping my now injured midsection, grunting upon impact as pain shot through me. How careless of me. I glared at the beast pushing the pain down as he laughed as his cowardly attack. Saint, not likely, but Beast he lived up to.

**"Thanks to my body's structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I could make any stone my tail." **Genbu boasted. So that was all he could do, rearrange his body to fit his needs. It fit my previous. Only physical attacks.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." I heard Kuwabara say. I felt Aiko stir hearing her talons click as she made her way slowly. I twisted my head slightly to keep my eyes on Genbu but to see her state. Her jaws were open and I could see some splotches of my blood across her snout. A trail of saliva pooled from her mouth and her pupils had shrunken to slits. I cursed myself. I had made myself the weaker prey. Would I have to fight her off as well or did the blood simply make her want to attack Genbu? Was it defensive or was she stalking me? I held my hand out signaling for her to stop. To my relief she did.

** "And since this whole chamber is made of stone I have you surrounded. There's nowhere to run!" **Genbu yelled tail swaying to and fro.

"Oh man, now he's wounded." Yusuke said from behind me.

"Maybe we should help." Kuwabara chimed in. I heard Aiko let out another whine and felt her steady demonic pulsing like aura increase its speed unsettling me. She was trying to intimidate and judging by Genbu's stance he too noticed it. He eyed her warily now.

"There is no need. I've been hurt but he will not take me by surprise again." I said standing and nodding at Aiko who stepped back eyes still on me. She was attempting to defend me. Even with my spilled blood. So I wasn't the weaker demon in the room even injured.

**"Ha. Wait till you see the full extent of my power." **Genbu said. Full extent? I stared in shock as he began to seep into the floor as if it were water. Soon there was nothing left but a few faint ripples in the ground and we were in silence again. I paused as I heard snuffling and a faint growl. I looked at Aiko briefly to see her prodding the floor with her nose. What was she up to? She let out a yelp as a stone hand shot out grabbing her front leg before disappearing leaving a stone-like manacle around her paw. So he could manipulate the ground too. He was trying to immobilize her? Was she that much of a threat? Good. It meant his focus was on her more than me. She pulled her paw causing the stone to crack before breaking off. He'd need a lot more to keep her still.

"You alright Aiko? Dammit. Now he could be anywhere…" Yusuke spoke.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kuwabara added. He was right, Genbu's energy was low as it were but now it was completely concealed. Genbu was correct on one thing, I was clearly surrounded and slightly out of my element. But sensing energy wasn't the only way to track him as Aiko had proven. Vibrations. Clearly he was manipulating atoms pushing through the stone. With that came the motion of the very rock, energy within the stone created a small tremor like effect almost like an earthquake. Enough of a warning to where Genbu move, but just barely. If I can find a pattern in his movements this battle would be over just as soon as it started. I paused feeling those vibrations accompanied with a warning growl from Aiko. I narrowed my eyes as I felt the vibration increase slightly. Behind me.

"Same old trick." I said mostly to myself as I dodged out of the way of Genbu's fist as he emerged from behind me. I heard Yusuke call out a warning and moved away from his tail; twisting in midair before landing into a crouch again. When I looked up Genbu was gone again leaving Kuwabara confused. But not Aiko, who charged toward me eyes staring at the floor. What was she doing? I thought till I saw her make a quick right scrabbling out of the way as Genbu's tail shot at her. Could she see him? It couldn't be vibrations she was sensing. With her bounding the landing of her feet would hide them off. Could she possibly smell him? Genbu's tail wrapped neatly around her snout and neck successfully yanking her down to the ground with a loud thud. Her tail swiped side to side clearly angered by this action.

"AIKO!" Yusuke yelled. There was no need however for she had broken free of it as soon as she was tied. She shook off the dust that coated her neck pausing nostrils flaring before turning to me ears erect and eyes wide. She wasn't staring at me but at the ground below me which meant- Below me. I jumped backwards as Genbu leaped out from the ground reaching for me as his tail attacked me once again. As I landed he once again merged with the ground. A one trick pony it seemed. Genbu's laughter echoed throughout the room bouncing off the walls but never from one location.

**"You'll never defeat me by just running away."** Genbu taunted. I chuckled at that.

"Yes Genbu, I believe you are right." I responded running my fingers through my hair gripping a seed allowing my energy to pour out and cause it to bloom. I held the rose in front of my face showing Aiko who backed away. She had tasted a single lash from it during a spar where she had attempted to lunge at me. She learned her mistake quickly.

"A flower?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over I don't think that's a good idea." Kuwabara said. I found their dialogue to be humorous at times like this. I heard Hiei chuckle understanding just what any plant in my hand had the ability to do.

"It's no ordinary flower." I said grinning and twisting the rose slightly. As the petals fell I flicked my wrist sending a jolt of energy through it. "Rose Whip!" I shouted feeling the weapon drop to the floor. I ignored the banter as the scent of roses permeated the air I caught a foul stale odor that I passed off as the castle's scent. I was right; Aiko could smell him, which was how she had been able to find him.

"Well. Everything is coming up roses." I heard Yusuke say weakly.

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it." was Kuwabara's reply. Ah, the ningen need to prove one was alpha male. I would have told them long ago that it didn't appeal to many ladies as much as they thought. But that wasn't my place.

"Oh sure, I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens." Was Yusuke's witty remark. I did recall Aiko talking about it as I bandaged her hands after a fight that had taken place months ago. So this is the kitten obsessed boy. Fancy that. I listened to Genbu laugh again. He thought of me as less of a threat than Aiko. Maybe the legends were known here. Then again, why did it matter. Let that be his folly.

**"You still don't understand your problem. What good would a fancy whip do If you still can't tell where I am?"** Genbu said clearly underestimating his foul odor. It felt as though it was clinging to the back of my throat and I understood why Aiko was acting far more aggressive than her usual self. The scent must be tantalizing to her explaining the excessive salivating.

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." I answered with a sly smirk humoring his belief that he was invincible but making no move to mask the tone. He caught it, how interesting may haps he wasn't as dumb as he showed. But I doubted it. Absolute power can go to anything's head.

**"You just can't be scared can you? Well, I'll soon change that." **Genbu said, taking the bait. Lure him into recklessness by showing him just how low I saw him. A demon that could simply move through walls, the idea that he was worshipped as a Saint was ludicrous. I chuckled inwardly as I located him. This would be over with quick, I thought to myself increasing my grip on the whip pinpointing his scent.

"Found you!" I said drawing my arm back preparing for the blow that would end this battle..

**Aiko P.o.V:**

Just like that it was over. The shrill whistle of the whip slicing through air and the crackle of Genbu's stone body. It was much too elegant of a death than the beast deserved. My snout ached where Genbu had wrapped his tail around it. The brute spent most of the fight picking on me, his mistake. That is right you pile of stone, karma.

**"Ah, how did you find me?" **Genbu asked. What a poor choice of last words.

"Thanks to Aiko's constant moving to track you, I found out just how she was doing it. Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma your putrid odor was easy for me to find." Shuichi said. I helped? Well I'll be damned I helped. I moved to Shuichi eyes locking on his as I lowered my nose to his wound sniffing lightly. Genbu was dead, he shouldn't smell good anymore. Like that insect when it died. The smell was gone as well as the hunger. Maybe it was Shuichi who smelt like food? I continued to sniff ignoring Yusuke who yanked at my mane.

"Geez Aiko, do they need to put you in obedience training. Where are those manners you talk about so much about you overgrown fur ball-by the way no fair Kurama, why is none of my fights could end that quick?" Yusuke complimented finally giving up releasing me with a playful shove. I simply continued sniffing Shuichi hoping to figure out why I was hungry.

"You beat him in one blow. Now that's what I call a whip… is she going to eat you now or something? I mean she is drooling a lot more and dogs only do that when sniffing for food." Kuwabara started. Dammit, I pulled away sniffing around as Shuichi put a bloodied hand on my snout. Why was I still starving?

"Idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one that was fighting. If you had fought you would have died in under a minute. To correct your stupidity a bit more, if she wanted to eat Kurama she would have while he was unarmed. Stick to your felines and don't compare a Hound to a regular human pet, imbecile. There is nothing as dangerous as a predator with the capability to think and rationalize." Hiei said.

"Why does everything you say-"I ignored Kuwabara's retort looking around frantically. I then gazed at the stone pile that was Genbu slowly walking to it. The red spot in his head still glowed causing me to pause. He wasn't dead. I watched as Genbu's eyes rolled around and he grinned viciously at me.

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?" Yusuke scolded. I turned to see Kuwabara holding a fist full of Hiei's cloak raising the demon slightly. Kuwabara pouted at that muttering a he started it.

"I guess now we go up the stairs." Yusuke said going towards the staircase. I huffed at Shuichi who stiffened turning to Yusuke. Did that pompous jerk ignore me? Once more I yipped at him.

"I heard Aiko." He said lowly causing the other two to look at him confused. "It seems my fight is not over." He told them both. I stiffened hearing that familiar laugh turning and to see Genbu piece himself together like a demonic Mr. Potato Head. I bared my fangs even as I stepped away.

**"Who's beaten? Not me." **Genbu said picking up his head and putting it onto his neck. I watched as the cracks at his neck stitched up almost as if he was never dismembered in the first place.

"Uhm guys, I think he is putting himself…uh…together." Came Kuwabara's reply. Oh Kuwabara, please don't state the obvious.

**"You can disassemble me all you like. I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a very nice attack." **Genbu said stretching his arms forward before shooting his body at Shuichi he used his whip to throw me out of the way by wrapping it around my horns and hurling me away. I let out a startled and pained yelp as I none to gently slid to Yusuke's feet opening my eyes to see him watching Shuichi's fight with a giant grin.

"Yeah right in the head. Let's see him come back now." Yusuke said a Kuwabara chuckled with him. I stared at the demons now smaller sized diced up body. That red glow again shown again as Shuichi sliced Genbu into smaller pieces. Genbu's body, however pieced itself back together behind the crouching Shuichi, the red glow dissolving into his body. I didn't know what it was exactly but it had to be something important.

** "Want to try again?"** Genbu asked cockily. Shuichi's body stiffened and I saw him grit his teeth. His expression was causing me to panic and I began fidget around Hiei who roughly shoved my head down calling me an idiot dog as he did. Shuichi whirled around facing Genbu, his hair whirling with him slightly damp from sweat. His brows were pulled together and his jaw ticked slightly as his catlike eyes ran along Genbu again.

"Ahh-okay that was luck." Yusuke said panic beginning to show in his voice. Not luck oaf, in the ancient words of Kuwabara, he would keep putting himself back together. There had to be an off switch.

**"Let's end this. How'd you like to be stoned to death?" **Genbu yelled once again coming apart and shooting toward Shuichi, who dodged and weaved to the best of his abilities protecting his weaker areas. As he did his eyes widened. Did he finally see it? The red stone? What was it? I whined as he fell careful not to land on his injured stomach before slowly picking himself up.

"They're coming back!" Kuwabara yelled and I looked up to see that they had stopped mid-air and began their track back to Shuichi who turned to them with arms open as if he were going to embrace the small projectiles. YOUKO! A voice rang in my head as cold dread swept through me. Not mine, but Takeshi's. I moved forward without thought as if I had zero control of my body. My claws scraped against the floor as I stopped suddenly in front of my comrade, to use myself as a barrier. I felt a hand grab my horns and the feeling of weight increasing as I forced the barbs at my neck to rise attempting to create a makeshift barrier for Shuichi.

"Put them down Aiko. Now." He ordered and I did reluctantly as the first stone collided with my ear leaving a stinging painful sensation. I braced myself as I felt Shuichi shift onto my back and lean forward as we were hit with a barrage of the stones which smacked against me and him, hopefully my body took the brunt of it. The pain was tolerable if not a little uncomfortable my plating and fur negating the worst of it. I felt my wounds as the open stale air hit them and some oozed. Nothing big. However my comrade wasn't that lucky as he slid off my back onto the floor breathing heavy. What was he thinking taking all that with his stomach wound?

** "You're not even fighting back now, those blows must've made you insane. Or are you feeling cocky now that your hound is here to protect you?" **Genbu said from behind as Shuichi slowly stood chuckling. Shuichi's uniform was tattered and had more bloodstains on it. His usually smooth skin now had welts and cuts with the faint sight of blossoming bruises. I whined and he hushed me putting a bloody hand that held the whip,on my snout slowly running his knuckles up my snout. The look from before was gone, now relaxed with cool confidence. Did I happen to miss something? I thought to myself turning to Genbu and freezing. What did I miss?! **"Yes I am sure of it now you are laughing at nothing. W-wait how did you get on the ceiling?"** Genbu asked confused and I understood why. The once intimidating demon now resembled head again except his body wasn't the way it should have been. His head lay upside down between his legs giving a new perspective on thinking with your other head. His tail stuck out from his side and his right arm was connected at his back. The thing that caught my eye was that the glowing wasn't in his body anymore. **"Uhh, what's wrong?" ** the confused stone demon asked finally causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to tear and cackle like rabid hyenas.

"I've heard of brass balls before but come-on." Yusuke said laughing till tears ran down his face.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet." Kuwabara said laughing just as loud as Yusuke..

** "What did you do to me?"** Genbu asked confused, hell I was too.

"I took this." Shuichi said holding up the red stone which gave off a pulse almost like a heartbeat. With a soft sound almost mewl like, I curved my body around him whining as he moved it away from my curious sniffing chuckling lowly. Just what exactly was that, his heart? Who cared, I wanted it. The steady pulse of energy teasing me.

**"Huh? What's that?" ** Genbu asked. I gawked at him as much as I could in this form. It came from his body, how did he not know what it was? It was radiating demonic aura. It didn't surprise me that the demon was an idiot though and I went back to trying to sniff the stone, my stomach growling. Shuichi simply moved it away from me again, softly scolding me for impatience in a teasing manner.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain." Shuichi began and I tilted my head sideways while drawing back, ears twitching. Sometimes I wondered if Shuichi made some of this stuff up, it still bothered me how smart someone my age could actually be. Then I recall that he was simply in a younger body and was probably centuries old. I wondered what it was like going through puberty twice or if demons even went through puberty.

"It regulates all the functions of your body including the process of putting you back together." He continued on moving it back and forth slowly in front of me making my hair raise and mouth begin to fill with saliva again. This was what I wanted. Genbu asked something but I couldn't hear it in my haze. "It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate making it very easy to find and I'd like to wager it's what has been causing Aiko to grow a bit frenzied. It was rude to make her wait so long to feed." Shuichi said holding it in front of me turning his face slightly as I sniffed at it with another whine. He was actually kind of right, I felt thought that him waving it back in forth in front of me was far more harsh. Was this punishment for jumping into his fight? I pressed my cheek against his face snorting before whining agitated. My tail flailed wildly and I heard Shuichi chuckle lowly.

**"You can't do this. Give it back to me!"** Genbu demanded. How was it he felt he could make demands after all the trouble he had caused? Yet to make demands of the holier than thou Shuichi.. that was just stupid. He was pathetic; once his power was taken away he was a simpering fool. Weak. Pathetic. Food. **"GIVE IT BACK!"** Genbu snarled eyes wide as Shuichi tossed it over my head.

"Farewell." Shuichi said as I drew back and stood on hind legs, my mouth opened as the stone fell my tongues weaving around it as I snapped my jaws shut feeling it shatter as I dropped down to all fours again. The outside texture was exactly how anyone would think a rock felt like. Hard, crackling and almost chalky in substance but one that outer shell was cracked, it was softer but just as dry. My body tingled as if small jolts of electricity ran under my skin. I stared at Genbu as lights emitted from his body, swallowing, and watching in satisfaction as he yelled and shattered in a fine dust which slowly showered upon us.

"I don't think he liked that." Kuwabara said.

"Good work Kurama." Yusuke spoke amazement in his voice. As he did, Shuichi with a soft groan, nearly collapsed, arm shooting out to wrap around my neck as his hand gripped a fistful of my fur. I felt his muscles tremble slightly as he let out a breath that ruffled my fur. He must've been more injured then he let on. Still, he was ruthless, never once showing fear or backing down. He even tossed me out of the way, which was no small feat. I whimpered softly gently lowering us to the floor. His arm being raised to hold on probably was stretching his stomach wound. He muttered a soft thank you and I rested my head on the floor feeling my insides roll a bit.

"Are you both okay?" Yusuke asked staring down at us with a warm look. It looked good on him.

"If Kurama and the Hound are injured we are going to have some problems." Hiei said a look that closely resembled surprise.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Shuichi said stroking the area between my ears as I growled slowly. Maybe that stone wasn't good for my stomach. I felt a little dizzy and almost as if my body was on fire. I heard my tail scrape against the floor and felt Shuichi switch to full strokes from between my eyes to the barbs at me neck.

"Naaah, you've earned yourself a break anyway." Yusuke said giving Shuichi a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one." Kuwabara said causing Yusuke to look at the stairs. That's right, 3 more to go. "What's wrong with Aiko?" Kuwabara said as I whined digging talons into the floor.

"Hey Freakshow, did that guy hit you- WHOA!" Yusuke began kneeling before me but scrambled back as I let out a snarl as my body began to spasm. It didn't hurt, it just startled me. My skin itched and I heard the familiar sound of bones shifting and skin separating as something pushed through like the sound my horns made when they went through. Yet mine were already out, so what the hell was this? Shuichi's hand remained on my head cools against my heated body. Then it all stopped and I blinked standing and shaking myself. "Shuichi, what did I just see?" Yusuke asked. My ears perked and I looked at him confused.

"It seems, that eating demons doesn't just fill her stomach. I guess it adds onto her power and alters her appearance, but I am only assuming. This was not in any legend I have ever read or heard." Shuichi said. What were they talking about?

"So she is still same old Aiko… just got a little scarier looking." Yusuke asked patting his dust covered pants off. He then gingerly put his hands under my eyes and trailed them slowly backwards towards my ears, gulping. What was the oaf up to? I thought to myself curious and amused. But then I froze… I could see his hands appear again on the side where my eyes definitely weren't.

"Yusuke wait." Shuichi said realizing what Yusuke was going to do before I did. I hissed as Yusuke poked my eye and jerked away with a cry. "They aren't for decoration Yusuke, those are a second set of eyes." Shuichi said wincing as glared at the boy who had poked- wait. What?

**Hiei P.o.V:**

The Hound had changed once again, the results as interesting as the first time. Two sets of eyes, each the new set matching the dual color of the former though smaller in size. They had no pupils and looked like gems except for the lid that closed over them sideways almost reptilian like. Her tail which only housed that blunt dual axed like spike had widened at the tip and the axe was now a was split in half to 4 spiked which appeared blunt as well, but with enough speed, anything could be embedded in anything. The normal cream colors of her armor plates were now a darker rust-like color and slightly glossed over. As the torches flickered they almost look like sheen left on water from oil. The single spikes at her shoulders were no longer single spikes but 3 bone white and slightly jagged looking spikes. Her eyes looked a bit more deep-set, probably lacking on peripheral which was probably the new use of those 2 new eyes. The two sloped horns atop of her still curved outward like a bull but at the base a smaller second set sat about 2 inched from the base of her skull with intricate designed upon them. The creature was beginning to resemble those of legend now. The canines of her lower teeth now stuck out further protruding even as she closed her mouth. Her size stayed the same however. I took the liberty to circle her noticing the fur at her neck had darkened to a darker red nearly black bleeding out to the regular red color. The barbs appeared to be longer and I reached out grabbing one and yanking it out causing her to yelp. This one was heavier not by much but it wasn't just hollow. I handed to Kurama who stared at it and carefully squeezed the tip and chuckled. "It is another toxin but not the same paralytic. This is sweeter smelling." He said sniffing it briefly.

"Hn. So she isn't going to be useless forever just briefly till she can catch her own food." I said dryly. As distasteful as it were to be feeding a Hound, she was just a pup. It only made sense that she was weak, but as I said. That was just for now. I required her to get stronger and become more in tune with the beast that she was. She was what I needed to find Yukina, but that damned bat took over before I did.


End file.
